Office Temptation
by V-R-Ka
Summary: [AU] "Cih, kau jauh lebih berbahaya daripada apapun di luar sana." Dengus Shikamaru saat Neji sudah turun dan menutup pintunya.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Office Lover © OKKO/Arithmetic

Summary : [AU] Mata Tenten melebar, Ino pasti punya ide aneh dikepalanya. "Besok hari promosimu 'kan? Akhirnya kau jadi sekretaris. Bagaimana kalau nantinya, bosmu itu orang yang menarik? Seperti di novel – novel." Urainya antusias, Tenten bersumpah ia melihat binar di mata _aquamarine_ Ino dan ingin rasanya ia membenturkan kepalanya ke pohon sakura terdekat.

Warning : Sangat mungkin OOC, typo, dan kesalahan – kesalahan pemula lainnya.

* * *

"Sampai besok, ya!" Salam perpisahan itu diikuti dengan sedikit lambaian tangan dari dua perempuan muda yang berdiri di antara pohon – pohon sakura yang bermekaran.

"Rasanya lucu, ya. Melihat mereka. Yang satu energik dan nyaris tidak bisa diam, sementara yang satu, dia tidak pernah tertarik pada apapun sebelumnya." Kata salah seorang dari mereka, ia pun bergegas mengumpulkan sisa makanan dan barang – barang mereka.

Temannya tertawa kecil mendengar komentar itu, "Itu pertama kalinya Shika benar – benar mendengarkan seseorang. Kau tau 'kan sikap seenaknya itu, entah apa yang Temari lakukan sampai Shika takluk seperti itu." Yamanaka Ino menyibakkan poninya sebelum merapikan lipatan tikar yang mereka gunakan untuk _Hanami_. Kedua sahabat mereka baru saja mengumumkan kalau mereka berpacaran. Hal yang sebenarnya bisa ditebak dari gerak – gerik mereka, tapi jika melihat lebih jauh, kepribadian mereka sangat bertolak belakang. "Kau sendiri Ten, kapan?" Tanyanya pada sahabat berambut cokelatnya yang sudah selesai mengemasi barang – barangnya.

Sepasang mata beriris cokelat berkedip berulang kali. Pemiliknya agak kaget karena ditanyai tiba – tiba, ditambah lagi hal yang ditanyakan itu bisa dikatakan jarang singgah dipikirannya. "Eeeh? Itu….. Mungkin nanti." Jawabnya menggantung. Ia mengangguk kecil dan mulai beranjak dari bawah pohon sakura tempat mereka duduk beberapa waktu yang lalu. "Ayo pulang." Ajaknya pada sahabatnya yang berperawakan bak Barbie.

Ino menggembungkan pipinya, gemas dengan jawaban Tenten yang ambigu. "Mendapatkan gosip tentangmu itu susah, ya." Ia menggamit lengan Tenten sementara satu tangannya menjinjing tas berisi tikar sambil menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan perempuan yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Tenten hanya bisa mengacak poni Ino saat mendengar itu. Gadis itu benar – benar suka mendengar informasi, baik yang diperlukan atau pun yang dikatakan sebagai gossip, dengan syarat, berita itu sudah dikonfirmasi terlebih dahulu. Hal yang aneh menurut Tenten. Semenjak berkenalan hingga akhirnya dekat seperti ini, ia tahu kalau Ino penasaran dengannya. Ino sering menyebutnya Tenten-yang-normal dan Tenten-_in-work-mode_, karena Tenten yang pemalu namun murah senyum bisa berubah menjadi perempuan dingin tanpa ekspresi saat bekerja. Satu sentakan keras membuatnya berhenti, "ada apa Ino? Kau melupakan sesuatu." Ia menyelidiki ekspresi di wajah cantik itu, susah diartikan.

Ia menggoyang – goyangkan lengan Tenten dengan penuh semangat. "Aku tahu!" Suaranya seolah bertambah satu oktaf. Mata Tenten melebar, Ino pasti punya ide aneh dikepalanya. "Besok hari promosimu 'kan? Akhirnya kau jadi sekretaris. Bagaimana kalau nantinya, bosmu itu orang yang menarik? Seperti di novel – novel." Urainya antusias, Tenten bersumpah ia melihat binar di mata _aquamarine_ Ino dan ingin rasanya ia membenturkan kepalanya ke pohon sakura terdekat.

'_There she goes_…..' Batin Tenten.

Mereka bekerja di perusahaan yang sama, K _Fashion_. Mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak SMP, namun perjumpaan mereka di hari pertama bekerja yang membuat mereka sedekat ini. Meski melamar di posisi yang berbeda, Tenten untuk posisi sekretaris sementara Ino sebagai desainer, mereka selalu bertemu di jam istirahat –atas permintaan Tenten yang sempat merasa tidak nyaman di lingkungan barunya-. Besok adalah genap setahun mereka resmi masuk ke perusahaan itu, dan seperti senior – senior mereka, promosi jabatan akan dilakukan. Selama ini Tenten bekerja untuk kesekretariatan, sambil membantu Shiranui Genma, sekretaris utama Pak Presiden. Sementara Ino, dia dipromosikan lebih cepat karena saat itu divisi desain kekurangan orang.

Tenten melanjutkan langkahnya, kali ini agak pelan. Otaknya mencerna keadaan sekarang. "Itu kurang mungkin, Ino." Ujarnya pelan dengan senyum yang ia sendiri tahu tidak natural. Tenten belum tahu dia akan ditempatkan dimana. Ya, semua eksekutif di perusahaan itu sudah memiliki sekretarisnya masing – masing, jadi kemungkinannya adalah ia akan bekerja langsung untuk Pak Presdir atau dipindahkan ke perusahaan lain yang bernaung dibawah K-Group.

Langkah mereka berhenti di halte bus. "Hmm, kau tahu, Ten. Aku berharap kau ditempatkan di divisi desain. Kau tahu 'kan Sai-_Buchou_ tidak punya sekretaris tetap." Ino bersuara penuh harap. Sai, hanya Sai, manajer divisi desain itu tidak pernah menyebutkan nama belakangnya. Ia selalu muncul dengan senyum yang seolah – olah terukir di bibirnya, yang jujur saja, tak jarang membuat Ino ketakutan.

Tenten sendiri merinding ketika mendengar nama itu disebutkan. Sai adalah jenius yang perfeksionis dalam hal desain, ia terkenal cermat dan sangat peduli dengan detail. Tegas dan menurut desas – desus yang beredar, kurangnya tenaga di divisi desain terjadi karena beberapa karyawan tidak mampu mengikuti instruksinya.

"Ah Ten, bus ku sudah datang. Terima kasih ya untuk _brownies_nya, enak lho. Sampai besok, ya." Belum sempat Tenten merespon, Ino sudah pamit seraya memberikan pelukan singkat kemudian berlalu di balik pintu bus. Tenten hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan. Ino mungkin cerewet dan selalu ingin tahu, tapi ia sahabat yang baik. Melangkahkan kakinya, Tenten memutuskan untuk singgah di toserba sebelum pulang.

Baru saja ia melangkah masuk dan mengambil keranjang belanjaan, tiba – tiba terdengar suara keras dari arah pintu masuk. Seorang lelaki dengan langkah terhuyung masuk dan langsung menuju ke lorong tempat minuman diletakkan. Menenangkan detak jantungnya, Tenten segera menuju ke sesi makanan ringan. Setelah memindahkan sejumlah bungkusan ke keranjangnya, ia berniat membeli sejumlah bumbu dapur ketika keributan kedua terjadi. lelaki yang sebelumnya dicurigai mabuk, mengamuk, memarahi kasir dengan suara keras, membuat seorang anak terlonjak dan menangis.

"Diam!" Bentak lelaki itu pada pelanggan lain di sekelilingnya, membuat tangis anak kecil itu makin keras, walaupun ibunya sudah menggendong dan berusaha menenangkannya. Satu kepalan mendarat di meja kasir sebelum lelaki itu berbalik ke arah ibu dari anak yang menangis itu, matanya benar – benar menampakkan kemarahan. Sebelum orang itu benar – benar menyentuh ibu itu, yang terlalu ketakutan untuk bergerak, kaki Tenten seperti bergerak sendiri, membawa tubuhnya untuk menghalangi lelaki itu.

"Ibu, tolong bawa anaknya keluar dari sini." Tenten baru saja menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika ia merasakan hantaman keras di bahunya, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. 'Sial!' Dari sudut matanya ia melihat si ibu membawa anaknya keluar dari toko bersama sejumlah pelanggan yang pulih dari ketakutan mereka.

"Aaah, sok jadi pahlawan ya." Katanya dengan seringai mengerikan. "Sayang sekali, padahal kau cukup manis, lho. Kalau saja kau tidak sok, aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Tangan besarnya terulur ke arah wajah Tenten dan disambut dengan satu pukulan dari gadis itu. Walaupun sebentar, ia pernah mempelajari bela diri. "Masih punya nyali, ya." Ia menggeram dan bergerak maju, hanya untuk disambut satu tendangan dari Tenten, membuatnya terlempar.

'Sedikit lagi. Entah kemana para satuan pengamanan di wilayah sini.' Batin Tenten, bahunya benar – benar terasa nyeri. Tenten melihat perempuan di belakang meja kasir pergi dengan terburu – buru. 'Oh tidak.' Rasa nyeri membuatnya bergerak lebih lambat, sementara ia melihat lawannya memecahkan satu botol sirup, dan melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan buas.

"Habis kau…" Tenten berusaha sebisa mungkin berkelit dari pecahan botol yang dihujamkan ke arahnya. Hingga satu tangan, seseorang menahan lengan lelaki itu di udara, mencengkeramnya keras hingga pecahan botol itu terlepas dari tangannya.

"Aku percaya itu bukan cara yang baik untuk memperlakukan wanita." Satu suara memecah ketegangan di dalam toko itu. Pemiliknya adalah seorang lelaki yang masih bisa dikatakan muda, ia mengenakan setelan jas hitam dengan rambut cokelat panjang yang diikat rapi. Lelaki pembuat onar itu Nampak ketakutan setelah melihat matanya.

"M-maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin membeli minuman, namun mereka berkeras kalau disini tidak menyediakan minuman seperti itu." Ia memohon dengan terbata – bata.

Lelaki berambut panjang, yang Tenten perhatikan memiliki mata sewarna dengan lavender, mengangkat satu alisnya skeptis. "Maaf, Tuan. Saya tetap harus menyerahkan anda pada pihak keamanan." Saat itu juga, dua orang berseragam masuk dan membekuk lelaki itu. "Oh ya, semenjak seminggu yang lalu, semua toserba yang berada di bawah naungan Hyuuga Corp tidak lagi menjual alkohol di toko mereka." Jelasnya sebelum mengisyaratkan kalau lelaki itu boleh dibawa pergi.

Saat melihat Tenten, lelaki bermata aneh itu tersenyum tipis, yang jika Tenten tidak memperhatikan dengan seksama, ia hanya akan melihat wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Terima kasih." Tenten membungkuk di depan lelaki itu.

"Tak apa, nona. Jangan membungkuk seperti itu." Suara tenang itu menyahuti perkataan Tenten, ia kemudian berjalan ke arah tas Tenten yang tadi terabaikan, dan membawakan tas beserta belanjaan Tenten. "Kau harus mengompres bahumu." Ujarnya, melihat wajah Tenten yang berjengit saat menegakkan badannya. Saat memberikan tas Tenten, satu benda terjatuh. "Kau bekerja untuk K-Fashion?" tanyanya, menatap Tenten dengan seksama, _ID Card_ Tenten berada di tangannya.

Tenten hanya mengangguk, kemudian mengambil barang miliknya dan berterima kasih sekali lagi.

"Tak apa. Cederamu itu harus segera pulih. Aku rasa kita akan bertemu lagi, dan saat itu, kau harus sudah pulih." Ia bicara dengan pelan sebelum berlalu, mengangkat tangannya sebelum menghilang dari pandangan Tenten.

Mata yang seperti tak memiliki iris, postur dan gerak – gerik yang elegan, entah kenapa Tenten merasa pernah melihat lelaki misterius itu sebelumnya.

* * *

Halo semuanya, terima kasih sudah membaca fic saya yang aneh ini.

Maaf kalau fic ini menyakitkan mata atau membunuh tata bahasa. ;)

Fic ini terinspirasi dari game Office Lover, karena menurut saya karakter Kagaya Go dan Hyuuga Neji hampir sama.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Office Lover © OKKO/Arithmetic

Warning : Sangat mungkin OOC, typo, dan kesalahan – kesalahan pemula lainnya.

* * *

"Apa? Bahumu cedera karena orang itu?" Suara perempuan yang setengah berteriak itu membuat kasir dan para pelayan kaget, menjadikan meja mereka sebagai pusat perhatian. Dalam hati Tenten mengucap syukur karena saat itu waktu makan siang hampir usai, sehingga ia tidak harus berurusan dengan tatapan dari pengunjung lainnya.

Ekspresi gugup di wajah Tenten makin terlihat jelas karena lawan bicaranya jelas tampak emosi. Sekarang ia sedikit menyesali tindakannya semalam, saat ia membalas pesan singkat Ino dan menyebutkan soal kejadian di Toserba padanya. "I-Ino, hey. Tenang, kau lihat 'kan? Aku masih bisa bekerja dengan normal hari ini." Tenten mencoba mengendalikan kemarahan Ino, "lagipula, orang itu sudah diamankan." Sambungnya lagi untuk meyakinkan sahabatnya.

Mata cerah Ino memandang lurus ke arah Tenten, kemudian menarik nafas panjang. "Maaf," katanya singkat sembari mengangkat segelas air, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia sadar sudah membuat Tenten tidak nyaman dengan kelakuannya barusan.

Tenten meletakkan garpu dessert-nya. "Aku juga minta maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir," ujarnya pelan dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ino sering memperingatkannya agar lebih berhati – hati. Ia tidak menyangka kalau berpenampilan tidak menonjol itu tidak cukup untuk menjauhkannya dari masalah.

Ino menepuk kepala Tenten pelan, sesuatu yang sangat ingin ia lakukan karena selama ini Tenten-lah yang selalu bertindak layaknya seorang kakak untuknya. "Sudahlah. Ayo, waktu istirahat siang sebentar lagi selesai. Kau bilang Shiranui-_san_ akan mengambil _draft_nya seusai makan siang 'kan?" Ino berdiri yang kemudian diikuti Tenten, yang langsung melingkarkan tangannya ke lengan Ino.

Dalam perjalanan kembali ke kantor, Tenten teringat sesuatu. Si penolong misteriusnya. "Ino," panggilnya pelan tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hmm?" Ino mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya.

"Apa kau pernah melihat orang dengan mata tanpa pupil?" Tanyanya dengan nada tidak pasti. Mata tanpa pupil? Yang benar saja, Ino akan menyangka ada yang salah dengan otaknya.

Alis cantik Ino bertaut dengan kerutan di dahinya. "Maksudmu?" Ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya. Sepertinya ia tahu maksud Tenten yang kelihatan sedang berpikir.

"Mmm…." Tenten mencoba mencari kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan penolongnya semalam. "Ah, bola mata yang sekilas terlihat putih, namun jika diperhatikan, seperti berwarna _lavender_." Tangan Tenten melakukan gestur dengan tangannya. "Kau tahu, laki – laki yang menolongku memiliki mata seperti itu." Tenten menjelaskan dan sedikit tersentak saat Ino berhenti.

Mata Ino terpusat pada kios penjual majalah yang terletak di samping kantor mereka. "Mata yang seperti dia?" Ino memiringkan kepalanya, yang ia maksud adalah laki – laki yang terlihat lebih pantas berada di majalah _fashion_ daripada di sampul majalah bisnis. _Headline_nya tertulis "Konsultan Berkharisma, Hyuuga Neji."

Tenten memicingkan matanya, untuk memastikan wajah di sampul majalah itu adalah orang yang menolongnya. Rambut gelap yang terikat, kulit yang putih bersih, setelan rapi, dan yang paling utama, matanya, mata berwarna tak biasanya. "Itu orangnya." Tenten berkata pada dirinya sendiri, namun Ino yang tepat berada disampingnya jauh lebih terkejut mendengarnya.

"Eeeh?" Ekspresi kaget Ino membuat Tenten tersentak sekali lagi. "Ya ampun Ten, kau beruntung sekali." Ia menarik temannya itu ke arah kantor. "Ceritakan, apa dia setampan di sampul itu? Aaah, bicara apa aku ini, dia 'kan seorang Hyuuga, tentu saja dia menarik." Ino berbicara dengan penuh semangat, memancing tawa geli dari Tenten.

'_Hyuuga? Ah iya, dia menyebutkan kata itu semalam.'_ Batin Tenten, tiba – tiba merasa bodoh sendiri. Keluarga Hyuuga merupakan salah satu keluarga paling berpengaruh di kota itu, yang satu atau dua kali sering muncul di media.

"Tapi Ten, kau harus hati – hati." Entah untuk yang kesekian kalinya Ino mengatakan ini pada Tenten. "Kabarnya dia sering terlihat dengan wanita yang berbeda – beda."

"Hush, Ino." Tenten menyela sahabatnya itu. "Apa kau mengira aku akan jadi salah satu dari wanita – wanita itu? Itu tidak mungkin." Tenten mengibaskan telapak tangannya untuk menekankan kalimat itu pada Ino. Secara logika, tidak mungkin laki – laki semenarik dan sesukses itu akan melirik ke arahnya, lagipula seluruh perhatiannya saat ini tercurah untuk pekerjaannya.

"Kemungkinan itu selalu ada, Tenten." Bantah Ino, mereka sudah memasuki gedung kantor.

Tenten menekan dahinya dengan telunjuk, lagi – lagi Ino terlalu bersemangat. "Ok, ok." Ujarnya menyerah, Ino yang mendengar itu memajukan bibirnya, cemberut. Baru saja Tenten hendak membuka mulutnya lagi untuk bicara,

"Tenten!" Nada formal itu membuat kedua perempuan itu menoleh, seorang laki – laki berbadan tegap berdiri di dekat mereka.

"Ah, Shiranui-_san_. Maaf saya lambat menyetor _draft_nya." Tenten yang lebih dulu pulih dari keterkejutannya, berkata dengan nada yang tak kalah formal, dan datar kepada sekretaris Pak Presdir itu.

Ino mengedikkan bahu mendengarnya, "Ah, aku ke atas ya, Ten. Sampai nanti." Ino menepuk bahu Tenten pelan. "Permisi, Shiranui-_san_." Ino membungkuk kemudian berlalu menuju lift tanpa mendengar balasan dari Tenten.

Kontras dengan intonasi yang ia gunakan sebelumnya, Shiranui tersenyum simpul. "Tak apa. Sebenarnya saya bukan mencari anda untuk itu. Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan, Pak Presdir menunggu anda dan _draft_ itu di ruangannya sekarang. Beliau sedang ada tamu, tapi anda dipersilahkan masuk." Jelasnya.

Tenten menundukkan kepalanya sejenak, "baik, akan saya antarkan. Terima kasih, dan maaf sudah menyusahkan." Balasnya kaku dan terdengar seolah – olah kalimat itu diprogramkan di otaknya.

Satu tangan besar mengusap kepala Tenten pelan, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Untungnya orang itu kau, aku bisa pindah ke tugasku berikutnya." Tenten mengejapkan matanya, dia tidak salah dengar 'kan? Shiranui Genma, salah satu orang yang dikenalnya sangat disiplin baru saja melakukan hal yang sangat diluar karakternya. "Kau tahu, kau bisa rileks sedikit. Dedikasimu untuk pekerjaan itu mengagumkan, tapi kalau kau terus – terusan kaku seperti itu, orang – orang akan takut padamu." Ia terkekeh sambil berlalu. "Oh ya, Ten! Selamat!" Serunya sebelum keluar dari pintu.

Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya, terlalu banyak hal tak biasa hari ini. Ia bergegas mengambil draft yang ia simpan sebelum menuju ruangan Pak Presdir sementara di kepalanya, ucapan selamat dari si sekretaris senior masih berdengung. Apa maksudnya?

Tenten mengetuk pintu kayu itu tiga kali sebelum membukanya pelan. "Maaf mengganggu. Saya membawakan _draft_ dan data yang anda butuhkan." Ia membungkukkan badannya sebagai salam. Saat ia mengangkat wajahnya, ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya.

"Hei, kau." Suara itu, pelan namun tegas dan penuh percaya diri. Tamu yang dimaksud tidak lain adalah Hyuuga Neji. "Tidak kusangka kita bertemu lagi secepat ini."

Berusaha untuk bersikap normal, Tenten mengangguk pelan, "Ya," ia mencoba agar terdengar biasa.

Terdengar tawa kecil, "Apa ini? Kalian sudah mengenal satu sama lain?" Sarutobi Hiruzen memandangi kedua sosok yang jauh lebih muda di depannya dengan ekspresi yang menyiratkan rasa senang. Ia menghentikan pandangannya ke arah Tenten saat perempuan muda itu menaruh _draft_ di mejanya.

"Kami kebetulan pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Beliau menolong saya saat itu dan saya sangat berterima kasih." Jawab Tenten tenang, berusaha menepis pikirannya tentang kemungkinan yang akan terjadi jika laki – laki itu tidak disana semalam.

Mata lelaki tua itu berbinar, "Seperti itu kejadiannya. Aaah, itu bukan hal yang baru lagi dari Hyuuga Neji, " pujinya. "Oh ya, mulai hari ini, Hyuuga akan bekerja sebagai karyawan sementara di perusahaan ini." Ujarnya membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Sementara?" Tenten kurang mengerti maksudnya. Diawal ia bekerja, ia diberi tugas untuk menyusun data pegawai dan dalam catatannya, di perusahaan ini tidak pernah mempekerjakan karyawan sementara.

"Perusahaan ini mengajukan permintaan untuk jasa konsultansinya. Oleh karena itu, ia akan bekerja disini sebagai karyawan untuk sementara waktu. Untuk itu, aku ingin menugaskanmu sebagai sekretarisnya." Jelasnya, membuat Tenten terkesiap.

"Sekretaris." Tenten menenangkan dirinya, yang benar saja, ia terus – terusan dibuat terkejut hari ini. Ia terlalu berkonsentrasi pada kata – kata Sarutobi-_sama_ hingga ia tidak menyadari sedari tadi sepasang mata acap kali memandang ke arahnya.

Laki – laki tua itu mengangguk melihat air muka Tenten, ia tahu gadis itu mulai mengerti situasinya. "Kali ini, kau dan Hyuuga akan bekerja di Tim Perencanaan Khusus. Aku memintanya untuk melancarkan rencana peluncuran produk terbaru kita, jadi kemungkinannya hingga dua bulan ke depan." Urainya lebih lanjut.

"Saya harap kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik, Tenten-_san_." Sang konsultan mengulurkan tangannya.

Tenten menjabat tangannya, "Saya juga berharap begitu, Hyuuga-_Buchou_." Balasnya pelan. Dengan pembawaan atasan barunya dan kepercayaan yang diberikan Pak Presdir, Tenten yakin ia bisa bekerja dengan baik.

* * *

Setelah undur diri dari Pak Presdir, Tenten mengantarkan atasan barunya ke ruangan yang akan mereka gunakan.

Tenten masuk lebih dulu ke ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar itu, "Disini ruangannya." Ruangan itu benar – benar diatur untuk dipergunakan oleh dua orang, baik dari jumlah perabot dan ukurannya.

Hyuuga mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, "Tidak buruk," komentarnya singkat kemudian berbalik ke arah pintu keluar dan menguncinya. Melihat tingkah yang tidak biasa itu, jantung Tenten berdegup cepat, ada apa ini?

Belum sempat Tenten menyuarakan pertanyaannya, _Buchou_-nya itu berjalan ke arahnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, membuat gadis berambut cokelat itu melangkah mundur secara otomatis hingga punggungnya menempel di salah satu lemari arsip. "A…" Baru satu huruf itu yang meluncur dari bibirnya sebelum tangan besar Hyuuga Neji menutup mulutnya.

-Bersambung-

* * *

A/N: Ini dia chapter kedua dari "Office Temptation", maaf kalau updatenya tidak bisa cepat. Oh iya, terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca fanfic ini, untuk yang review, fave, sama subscribe juga makasiiiih. ^0^

_ .5: Ini chapter keduanya, semoga suka, ya._

_yoshikohamano: Makasih kembaliii.. Iya, disini Neji jadi bosnya Tenten._

_summer: Iya, Nejiten sama Kagaya sama - sama keren #plak!_

_ni-san: Makasiiih. Ceritanya belum selesai, sambungannya ada di chapter ini. Semoga suka, ya._

_tanochan: Syukurlah dianggap tidak OOC. :)_

_amay: Salam kenal balik. Side-pairing, ya? Belum tau Ino sama siapa, terlalu lovable soalnya. Hehe.._

_shinji r: waaaa, sama - sama pemain office lover. Saya sudah main ke-3 rutenya, begitu mau main rute-nya Togu malah malas (penulis curcol xD)._

_Hwang Energy: Makasih koreksinya, itu typo. Harusnya 'Lelaki' :)_

_Shiori Sophi: Makasiiih. Ganbarimasu.._

_Ocha SasuHinaTachi: Ino belum ada gandengan. Hehehe... Disini dia cuma suka kepo sama Tenten. Untuk side-pairing? Nanti, ya. Saya belum berani janji, soalnya takut nanti plotnya malah berantakan. Maaf, ya... Eeeeh? Siapa yang nyampah, kamu nggak nyampah, kok. Semoga suka, ya.. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Office Temptation

Chapter 3

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Sangat mungkin OOC, typo, bahasa tidak baku dan kesalahan – kesalahan pemula lainnya.

* * *

Tatapan dari sepasang mata _lavender_ itu seperti menusuk. "Jangan bersuara, jangan menimbulkan bunyi yang bisa membuat karyawan lain curiga." Ia berbisik tepat di telinga Tenten, membuat si sekretaris merasa lantai yang dipijaknya seperti menghilang. "Apa yang kau ketahui?" Tanyanya, satu tangannya masih membekap mulut gadis itu, sementara satu tangannya menggenggam erat lengan kiri Tenten yang mencoba melakukan perlawanan.

"Hmmmpp…." Tenten berusaha keras untuk membuka mulutnya. Apa arti pertanyaan barusan? Apa yang dia ketahui? "Ttttttthhh….," setelah menyadari usahanya sia – sia, Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya dengan penuh kekalutan. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang ditanyakan laki – laki itu. "Haaaah!" Tenten langsung menghirup udara sebanyak – banyaknya, "Pak, apa maksudnya ini?"

Bukannya memberi jawaban, konsultan muda itu langsung menangkap rahang Tenten, jari – jarinya menekan kedua sisi pipi mulut untuk menyuruhnya diam sambil memandang lurus seolah – olah gadis itu adalah objek penelitian -_objek penelitian yang berani menatap balik ke arahnya_-. "Hmm, sepertinya kau tidak berbohong, " akhirnya ia melepaskan genggamannya. "Pak Presdir pun memilihmu langsung, jadi kurasa kau aman." Mimik wajahnya pun berubah normal seperti saat pertama kali Tenten melihatnya. "Kita tidak punya banyak waktu, oleh karena itu aku mengujimu. Maaf aku sudah mengagetkanmu."

Terdiam sejenak, Tenten mengerahkan seluruh upayanya agar tidak meneriaki lelaki bermarga Hyuuga itu. "Tak apa," jawabnya (berusaha) kalem, "tapi untuk apa anda melakukan itu?"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti." Tipikal jawaban yang biasanya digunakan untuk menghindar. "Aku berjanji akan memberitahumu," ia menyadari tatapan skeptis yang jelas terlihat di kedua bola mata cokelat dihadapannya. "Untuk itu, aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu." Ia berjalan ke mejanya, "aku akan mengatakan ini, aku benci orang yang tidak berguna. Jika aku menganggap kau tidak berguna, aku akan langsung meminta kau untuk diganti. Kuharap kau ingat itu." Dia nampaknya sangat menyukai situasi ini.

"Saya mengerti." Tukas Tenten singkat, kemudian mengeluarkan planner dan polpennya.

Seringai nampak jelas menghiasi wajah tampan Hyuuga Neji, "bagus. Tugas pertamamu, kumpulkan semua material yang berhubungan dengan produk baru, kemudian susun berdasarkan tanggal pembuatannya. Buat _resume_ dari keseluruhan data."

Walaupun otaknya masih diliputi kebingungan karena perubahan atmosfir yang begitu cepat, _brunette_ itu mengangguk. "Baik, Pak." Dengan cepat ia berbalik.

"Satu lagi, aku ingin hasilnya diserahkan sebelum pukul enam sore ini." Tambahnya lagi, kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada layar di depannya.

"Baik, Pak."

"Ini dokumen – dokumen yang Bapak minta, beserta ringkasannya, saya juga sudah mengirimkan filenya ke _email_ Bapak." Tenten menyerahkan dua folder kepada bos barunya.

Neji berhenti mengetik, mata lavendernya menatap sekilas ke folder yang baru diterimanya. "Setengah jam sebelum _deadline_? Cukup bagus, tapi aku akan memberikan penilaian finalku setelah aku melihat isinya. Aku rasa cukup untuk hari ini, kau boleh berkemas." Ia mematikan komputernya dan mengemasi hasil pekerjaan Tenten.

"Baik, Pak. Terima kasih." Tenten menganggukkan kepala sebelum berbalik ke arah mejanya.

"Oh ya, mengenai tugas sekretaris, kau tidak perlu mengatur jadwalku. Aku bisa meng_handle_-nya sendiri. Cukup fokus pada apa yang ku tugaskan padamu." Kata atasan muda itu tiba – tiba, membuat sekretarisnya itu otomatis berbalik. "Dan, berhentilah bersikap terlalu formal seperti itu. Kau membuatku merasa jauh lebih tua."

Kalimat terakhir membuat Tenten tersenyum, ia menganggukkan kepalanya sekali. "Baik, Pak. Saya mengerti." Kemudian bergegas merapikan meja dan membereskan barang – barangnya.

"Bagaimana bahumu?" Tanyanya saat Tenten sekali lagi mengecek sambungan listrik. Ia tidak mau sesuatu terjadi karena kecerobohan kecil.

Tenten terkesiap, bos mudanya itu berada lebih dekat dari dugaannya, "ah, itu, bukan masalah. Lagipula memar itu tertutupi baju." Ia bergerak keluar, mengikuti lelaki berambut panjang di depannya.

"Ini bukan soal cedera itu terlihat atau tidak, jika kau ingin terus bekerja sebagai sekretarisku, aku ingin kau benar – benar dalam kondisi yang fit." Ia mengunci pintu ruangan itu, membuat Tenten kebingungan. Biasanya, para karyawan menyerahkan tugas untuk mengunci pada petugas keamanan. Lagipula, apa yang perlu dikhawatirkan? "Tenten? Kau mendengarku 'kan?" Tanyanya.

"I-iya, Pak. Maaf, saya akan memastikan cedera ini tidak mengganggu kinerja saya." Jawabnya cepat.

"Itu yang kuharapkan, dan semoga kau bisa membuktikan kata – katamu. Sampai besok." Pemuda keturunan Hyuuga itu meninggalkan Tenten yang kepalanya masih dipenuhi dengan tanda tanya.

Tenten memandangi punggung tegap lelaki itu sampai satu deringan mengagetkannya.

_Dari: Y. Ino_

_Ten, maaf ya. Kami diminta lembur, aku tidak bisa sama - sama. Oh ya, gosipnya, ada yang melihat Hyuuga Neji di kantor. Apa kau sudah tahu?_

Mengirim satu balasan, yang mengatakan ia akan menelepon Ino, ia menarik napas panjang sebelum benar – benar pulang.

* * *

Semalam Ino benar – benar kehilangan kontrol saat mengetahui kalau Tenten menjadi sekretaris dari Hyuuga Neji. Ia mulai mengira – ngira sejumlah skenario yang membuatnya terdengar seperti ketua klub drama di SMA.

"_Ten, mulai sekarang hentikan kebiasaan mencepol rambutmu saat terburu – buru! Bosmu itu seorang Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Neji, Ten. Sekarang dia berada di puncak daftar pemuda lajang yang paling diminati. Oh ya Ten, apa dia keras padamu? Kau tahu, dia itu perfeksionis yang sangat disiplin. Dia tidak membuatmu kesulitan 'kan? Kan?"_

Tenten tertawa kecil mengingat kalimat – kalimat Ino.

"Kau tampak bahagia hari ini, Tenten." Suara bariton itu membuatnya mematung. "Aku harap kau tetap seperti itu setelah melihat pekerjaanmu hari ini."

Tenten berbalik, Hyuuga Neji berdiri di belakangnya, "P-Pagi, Pak." Efek kagetnya masih belum hilang.

"Ku kira seorang sekretaris selalu menyapa atasannya dengan senyum dan postur sempurna." Ia memandang lurus ke depan, melewati sekretarisnya yang masih mengikuti gerak – geriknya dengan mata beriris cokelat.

"Maaf, Pak. Saya berjanji itu tidak akan terjadi lagi." Ujarnya gelagapan, ia membungkukkan badan sebelum mempercepat langkahnya, menyusul Neji yang berjalan di depannya.

Saat ruangan terbuka, Tenten harus mengedipkan matanya berkali – kali. Saat ia pulang kemarin, ia memastikan mejanya rapi.

"Oh itu," Bosnya membuka suara. "Itu tugasmu hari ini. Dari sejumlah dokumen yang kau susun kemarin, ada beberapa bagian yang menjadi perhatianku. Periksa sekali lagi, cari dan rangkum semua rincian yang berhubungan dengan bagian yang kutandai." Saat ia mengatakan itu, Tenten mulai memeriksa bagian – bagian yang ditandai dan membuat catatan. "Batasnya hingga jam makan siang," tambahnya lagi.

"Akan saya kerjakan, Pak." Memisahkan dokumen antara yang ditandai dan tidak, dahi Tenten berkerut saat melihat beberapa lembar. Dilihat sepintas tidak ada yang aneh dengan apa yang ada di kertas – kertas itu, namun disana ada beberapa aliran dana yang tidak wajar.

"Aaa, kau cepat tanggap juga." Ia berdiri dari kursinya, menghampiri Tenten yang jelas sedang mengamati kertas yang dipegangnya. Rupanya dari tadi ia mengawasi gadis berambut cokelat itu

Membandingkan satu kertas dengan yang lain, ia memicingkan matanya, "Biasanya saya tidak berurusan dengan hal seperti ini, jadi saat pertama kali memegangnya saya tidak menemukan keanehan." Ia menoleh ke arah atasannya. "Tapi kertas – kertas ini, mereka diberi judul yang berbeda tapi pada dasarnya, ini cuma hasil duplikasi dengan nota pembayaran yang berbeda." Simpul Tenten.

Satu anggukan mengkonfirmasi hasil pengamatan gadis itu. "Kau benar. Jika orang – orang hanya melihat dokumen – dokumen itu sepintas, mereka tidak akan menemukan kejanggalannya." Ia nampak berpikir keras. "Hm, kalau tingkat ketelitian mereka seperti itu, pantas saja tidak ada seorang pun dari perusahaan ini yang menyadarinya." Ia menyadari perhatian lawan bicaranya sepenuhnya ada padanya. Satu seringai misterius muncul di wajahnya "Untuk itulah konsultan sepertiku dibutuhkan. Untuk mengatasi kelemahan suatu perusahaan dan menonjolkan potensinya." Ujarnya percaya diri.

"Terdengar menarik," komentar Tenten, ia merasa akan bisa belajar banyak hal.

Dengan satu alis terangkat, Neji memandang ke arahnya, "Tapi kau tidak boleh benar – benar tertarik."

"Tidak akan!" Tenten membalas spontan.

"Apa? Kau tidak akan tertarik?" Ada nada yang seolah menantang disana, sementara Tenten berpikir keras, apa yang dimaksud oleh lelaki berambut indah –Tenten mengakui itu- ini. Ketertarikan terhadap pekerjaan atau terhadap dirinya. "Haah, sayang sekali. Pekerjaan tidak akan seru jika seperti itu." Ia menambahkan dengan nada kecewa yang dibuat – buat. Melihat kerutan di dahi Tenten yang makin jelas, ia tertawa kecil. "Lupakan! Kembalilah bekerja." Caranya bicara terdengar jauh lebih santai dan bersahabat kali ini.

Sambil kembali menekuni kertas – kertas di mejanya, Tenten diam – diam tersenyum. Mungkin menjadi sekretaris seorang Hyuuga Neji tidak begitu buruk.

* * *

AN: Hai hai hai. Saya balik lagi. Makasih banyak untuk yang sudah baca, review, sama subscribe. Okay, kali ini saya update-nya agak cepat, karena saya sadar cliffhanger di chapter dua kemarin itu parah, hancur. Semoga suka ya dengan chapter ini.

Kay.


	4. Chapter 4

Office Temptation

Chapter 4

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Sangat mungkin OOC, typo, bahasa tidak baku dan kesalahan – kesalahan pemula lainnya.

* * *

Suara kertas yang dibalik itu seakan terdengar lebih keras di telinga Tenten, ditambah lagi suasana sunyi di dalam ruangan itu. Di depannya, atasannya sedang membaca laporan yang ia selesaikan. Ini bukan yang pertama kali hasil pekerjaannya dievaluasi, tapi sejak menjadi bawahan konsultan muda itu, tugas kecil pun bisa makan waktu lama. Sejak pagi ia sudah ditugaskan untuk meminta data mengenai produk terbaru mereka dari tiap – tiap divisi, kemudian menghimpun semuanya dalam bentuk laporan.

"Hn," Lelaki bermata lavender itu akhirnya mengeluarkan suara. "Kerja yang bagus, laporanmu juga mudah dibaca."

"Te-terima kasih." Balas Tenten, gugup. Dia tidak salah dengar 'kan? Selama bekerja dengan lelaki itu, tidak pernah melontarkan kalimat seperti itu. 'Tidak buruk' seakan – akan menjadi label di semua hasil pekerjaan Tenten sebelumnya.

Menutup dokumen itu, ia menyandarkan sikunya dan mencondongkan badannya ke depan, hingga wajahnya hanya beberapa senti saja dari wajah sekretarisnya itu. "Meskipun begitu, dokumen yang kau susun itu, ada beberapa bagian yang menarik." Ada senyuman yang susah diartikan di wajah tampannya. "Sayangnya, itu belum cukup untuk membuktikan kalau kau benar – benar bukan seorang mata - mata." Ekspresinya berubah, matanya tajam seolah – olah menantang Tenten.

Melihat air muka Neji yang berubah, Tenten merasa seolah – olah suhu dalam ruangan menjadi semakin dingin. Anehnya, wajahnya terasa makin hangat dan meskipun ia tersinggung dengan kalimat lelaki berambut panjang itu barusan, ia seperti tidak bisa menemukan suaranya.

"Heeeh? Ada apa? Sesuatu mengikat lidahmu?" Neji mengejek sekretarisnya yang hanya memandangnya dengan mata melotot. Meskipun ia tidak mau mengakuinya, ia sangat suka melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan perempuan itu.

Tenten berupaya menambah jarak di antara mereka. Sial! Sepertinya atasannya ini sangat suka mengejutkan orang. Dan lagi, mata - mata? Ia menatap bossnya dengan penuh kecurigaan.

Menyadari tatapan Tenten, lelaki yang menyandang nama Hyuuga itu terkekeh dan kembali duduk bersandar di kursinya. "Tak perlu memandangku seperti itu. Maksudku, itu wajar 'kan jika aku berpikir seseorang mengendalikanmu." Ujarnya santai, kemudian berdiri dan mengambil jasnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu, meninggalkan Tenten yang masih tertegun tak mengerti. "Oh ya, berkemas dan bereskan mejamu. Kutunggu kau di mobil, sekarang."

Bentuk mata beriris cokelat itu seperti membulat sempurna, belum sempat ia mengatakan sesuatu, punggung lebar lelaki itu sudah semakin menjauh. Boss yang aneh. Dan tak lama kemudian, ponselnya berdering, satu pesan masuk. 'Periksa kembali dan kunci ruangan dengan baik.'

* * *

Tenten memijat pelipisnya, merutuki dirinya yang dengan patuh mengikuti lelaki yang pernah menolongnya itu. 'Terlambat untuk berkata tidak,' batinnya, sekarang ia dan Neji sedang berada di dalam lift, yang ia sendiri tidak tahu menuju kemana. Yang gadis itu tahu, mobil Neji berhenti di sebuah hotel berbintang, yang bertarif lebih dari setengah gajinya. Dan bukannya tidak bertanya, sepanjang jalan ia sudah dua kali menanyakan tujuan mereka, dan selalu dijawab dengan gumaman singkat tak jelas.

Tenten melirik lelaki yang berdiri dengan cuek disampingnya. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan sikapnya saat pertemuan pertama mereka. Membuat Tenten bertanya – tanya, seperti apa karakter asli laki – laki ini.

"Jangan terlalu lama memandangiku seperti itu. Matamu bisa juling." Lirikan Tenten beradu pandang dengan tatapan tajam mata beriris lavender.

Deg! Jantung Tenten seolah berpacu lebih kencang, ketahuan. "E-eh? Y-ya? M-Maaf." Gelagapan dengan sukses. Ada apa dengan lelaki ini dan komentar tidak terduganya?

Ketika pintu lift terbuka, Tenten tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya, deretan meja yang ditata cantik dan berkesan mewah, hingga dinding kaca yang mempertontonkan suasana kota di saat petang.

"Hey, jangan lupakan langkahmu. Mematung seperti anak kecil." Suara baritone itu menyeretnya keluar dari zona takjubnya.

Dengan cepat gadis itu mendongak tapi segera menunduk, jarak wajah mereka terlalu dekat. Ia mendengar seorang pramusaji menyambut mereka, tapi ia tidak dapat memfokuskan perhatiannya karena tiba – tiba ada lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"Terima kasih." Dari suara lelaki itu, Tenten tahu ia menyunggingkan senyum palsu yang terlalu sering dilihatnya belakangan ini. "Ayo!" Nada suaranya menjadi lebih lembut, ia memberi tekanan pada lengan yang berada di pinggang Tenten, membuat gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya.

"Maaf, Pak." Kata itu meluncur dari bibir pink Tenten setelah mereka duduk, berusaha untuk menepis perasaan gugupnya.

"Tak apa. Raut mukamu tadi cukup menghiburku." Jawabnya sambil menerima daftar menu, ada seringai jahil yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya. "Oh ya, tolong jangan panggil aku 'Pak' atau 'Bapak' di luar kantor." Tambahnya, saat melihat Tenten hanya melihat daftar menu tanpa berkedip. "Silahkan pesan apa yang kau mau, tidak usah pedulikan soal harga. Ini hadiah dariku karena kau mampu bekerja denganku lebih dari lima hari." Hn, kau perempuan pertama yang sanggup tanpa mengeluh atau menangis. Melihat gerakan mulut Tenten, ia dengan cepat melanjutkan, "aku tidak ingin mendengar bantahan atau pertanyaan."

Apanya yang menghibur? Dan juga, sampai kapan Tenten harus sepatuh ini? Mungkin ada yang salah dengan kepala laki – laki ini. Tapi ia tidak mungkin mengatakan itu pada orang yang kedudukannya lebih tinggi. "Baik, Pa-, Hyuuga-san." Sekilas Tenten mengira ia melihat senyum puas di wajah Neji.

"Dengar, selama seminggu ini, aku tahu ada yang ingin kau tanyakan." Raut wajahnya kembali serius. "Apa itu? Kalau kau bisa, aku akan menjawabnya."

Tenten menatapnya tidak percaya, "benarkah? Bukannya baru saja saya dilarang bertanya."

"Kau ini, berani melawan. Tadi itu aku melarangmu bertanya soal kenapa kita disini. Yang kumaksud sekarang menyangkut pekerjaan, sedikit tidak adil rasanya kalau aku terus memintamu bekerja, sementara ada hal yang tidak kau mengerti."

'Kenapa tidak dari dulu, Pak.' Batinnya gemas, sudah membuat Tenten penasaran setengah mati, sekarang dia malah bicara seperti itu dengan santainya. Banyak yang ingin ditanyakan Tenten. Pertama, untuk apa divisi tempatnya saat ini dibentuk? Kedua, kenapa harus merekrut orang luar sementara di dalam perusahaan itu ada banyak yang mampu jika hanya untuk meluncurkan produk baru? Ketiga, apa ia sudah melewati 'masa percobaan'-nya? Keempat, kenapa dia selalu dicurigai sebagai mata – mata? Dan sederet lainnya, tapi, "Kenapa anda selalu curiga dan mengira saya mata - mata?" Akhirnya ia berbicara juga. Tidak enak dicurigai terus - menerus.

Alis terangkat, tatapan mata yang menunjukkan penuh minat, dan seringai kecil menghiasi wajah tampan Hyuuga Neji. "Nada bicaramu, kita bukan di pengadilan, Ten." Jelas sekali ia menikmati ini. "Kalau ku bilang ada yang tidak suka dengan K-Fashion, kau percaya?"

Ia terdiam sejenak, kemudian mengangguk. Dia tahu K-Fashion punya beberapa saingan, tapi untuk bertindak jauh seperti menggunakan mata – mata, seperti di film – film saja.

"Mungkin terdengar berlebihan, tapi bukankah dokumen yang kau temukan minggu lagi bisa dikatakan sebagai bukti. Tidak cukup kuat, tapi itu jelas menunjukkan ada yang bermain – main dengan anggaran." Lelaki itu menyebutkan soal dokumen yang digandakan dan dibuatkan kuitansi berbeda. Saat itu, pelayan sudah datang dengan pesanan mereka. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, mungkin kau benar – benar bukan mata – mata." Mata Tenten melotot, "hey, makanan sudah dihidangkan, jangan memasang wajah begitu."

Disaat yang tidak terduga, si rambut panjang itu pasti melontarkan kalimat bernada godaan. Tapi saat melihat makanan yang tersaji, senyum Tenten otomatis mengembang, terlihat lezat dan disajikan dengan apik. "Terima kasih," ujarnya masih sambil tersenyum sebelum memulai makan. Andai saja ia menaruh perhatian kepada atasannya, ia akan melihat lelaki itu terdiam untuk beberapa detik.

* * *

Senyum Tenten merekah saat melihat pemandangan kota di malam hari dari jendela mobil hitam yang melaju kencang itu. Setelah makan, Neji mengantarkannya pulang.

"Kau bahagia sekali." Satu kalimat singkat yang membuatnya menoleh ke arah kursi pengemudi. Apakah ini dipengaruhi makanan yang lezat tadi dan cahaya lampu yang berkelip tapi lelaki berambut cokelat gelap itu terlihat gagah, dengan postur tegap dan pandangan yang fokus ke jalan di depannya.

Senyuman Tenten muncul lagi, membuat sepasang mata cokelatnya menghilang membentuk garis. "Umm, makanan dan pemandangannya indah sekali." Jawabnya riang, "sekali lagi terima kasih."

"Hn, tidak perlu berterima kasih. Cukup bekerja dengan baik untukku." Ia menoleh sejenak ke wajah gadis itu, lucu. "Ah, apa jangan – jangan itu pertama kalinya ada yang membawamu ke tempat seperti itu?" Ia memutuskan untuk menggodanya. Beberapa jam yang lalu, Tenten seperti selalu bicara dengan nada datar dan sekarang, dari jawabannya, Neji tahu gadis itu mulai merasa lebih santai.

Mendengar itu, ia bersandar lebih dalam ke kursinya dan menatap langit – langit mobil. "Bukannya itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaan." Katanya lebih kepada diri sendiri, tapi masih terdengar oleh bossnya itu.

"Memang tidak ada." Tak sedikit pun ia mengalihkan matanya dari jalanan. "Tapi aku tertarik dan ingin tahu tentangmu, jadi aku bertanya."

"Apa?" Neji berhenti di lampu merah, tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi terkejut Tenten. Wajah manisnya terlihat seperti anak kecil yang lugu seperti itu. Tertarik? Tidak salah? "Tapi boss, bukannya kau tertarik pada sebagian besar perempuan?" Tenten memberanikan diri, ia tahu ini sedikit melewati batas tapi pertanyaan itu meluncur lebih cepat daripada otaknya.

"Mungkin." Lampu sudah berubah hijau, "tapi aku tidak sedang menjalin hubungan ataupun menikah." Ia mengerling cepat, mengetahui sepasang iris cokelat itu masih tertuju padanya. "Tidak ada yang salah 'kan?"

Jawaban yang mengindikasikan kalau dia mudah tertarik pada perempuan membuat Tenten sedikit kecewa. Tunggu, kecewa? Ia tidak cemburu 'kan? Tenten terlalu sibuk memikirkan perasaan tidak biasa yang ia rasa, hingga tidak menyadari kalau mereka sudah sampai di apartemennya.

"Tenten? Kau kenapa? Kau kebanyakan makan?" Wajah tampan itu sudah di depan Tenten untuk kedua kalinya hari itu.

"Waaa…" Ia refleks menarik mundur kepalanya dan membuka pintu. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Hyuuga-san." Ia sedikit membungkuk.

"Kau membuatku terlihat jelek. Melarikan diri seperti itu, aku tidak akan memakanmu." Ujar Hyuuga itu ketus melalui jendela yang terbuka. "Masuklah, dan istirahat. Besok beban kerjamu 200% dari yang kuberikan hari ini. Selamat malam." Kaca itu menutup dan mobil silver itu melaju.

Tenten masih berdiri di depan apartemennya, dan tiba – tiba ia mengingat sesuatu. Darimana atasannya itu tahu tempat tinggalnya?

* * *

Terima Kasih sudah baca. Maaf kalau struktur kalimatnya 'aneh' dan tidak sesuai EYD.

Untuk yang review, follow, sama fave di chapter sebelumnya juga makasih (Maaf belum sempat balas satu – satu). Moga masih mau baca ini yaaaa…


	5. Chapter 5

Office Temptation

Chapter 4

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Alur lambat, OOC, typo, bahasa tidak baku dan kesalahan – kesalahan pemula lainnya.

* * *

"Pagi, Ten." Suara nyaring yang diikuti dengan dekapan di leher jenjang Tenten itu membuat kunci yang dipegangnya terjatuh.

_Ino?_ Tenten mendesah, "Pagi juga, Ino." Balasnya dengan kepala yang sedikit menoleh untuk menangkap rona wajah gadis yang masih menempel di belakangnya itu. "Aku tahu kau cinta padaku, tapi biarkan aku mengunci apartemenku," ujarnya sembari tertawa kecil, ia merasakan Ino melepaskan dekapannya.

"Rasanya aneh, ya." Ino memulai, Tenten yang sudah mengunci apartemennya sekarang berdiri tepat di depannya. "Aku butuh mengomel, Ten. Dan bicara padamu lewat telepon itu tidak sama." Rengek Ino dramatis, membuat Tenten terperanjat. Serahkan pada Ino untuk membuat kehebohan di pagi hari. Entah karena Ino bisa berakting dengan baik, atau karena dia memang serius dengan ucapannya, ekspresi Ino membuat Tenten mengingat percakapan mereka.

"_Ne Ino, kau tetap bercerita tentang ini dan itu tapi kau tahu 'kan kalau aku tidak mengerti hal-hal seperti itu? Bukannya aku tidak senang kau bercerita padaku, hanya saja aku merasa buruk, tidak bisa memberikan petunjuk padamu."_

"_Kau ini benar – benar tidak suka basa-basi. Mungkin menurutmu kau tidak bisa memberi petunjuk, tapi aku tahu kau pasti mendengarkanku."_

Sejak saat itu, ia paham Ino hanya butuh didengarkan. "Maaf," Tenten tersenyum lemah dan menggandeng lengan Ino, mereka bisa terlambat kalau harus berdiri disana lebih lama lagi. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau omelkan pagi ini, hm?" Tanya Tenten, meski dia sendiri tidak yakin kalau Ino akan bercerita, mereka sedang di tempat umum.

Tenten merasakan ada beban bertambah di bahunya, Ino yang bersandar menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Pekerjaan, desain, detail, bahan, Sai, aaaaah, aku tidak tahu lagi." Ia menjaga agar suaranya tidak meninggi dan menarik perhatian. "Setiap hari seperti selalu saja ada yang salah." Ini pertama kalinya Ino terdengar tak bersemangat seperti ini. "Aku bilang aku ingin mengomel, tapi memikirkannya saja aku lelah."

Ini memang waktu yang sulit bagi para karyawan K-Fashion, terutama untuk tim desain, karena saat produk-produk itu keluar, kinerja mereka-lah yang paling pertama disoroti. "Ino, hey. Bagaimana kalau kau berbicara lagi dengan Pak Sai? Atau, kau bisa berdiskusi dengan Pak Hyuuga? Siapa tahu sebelumnya dia pernah bekerja untuk produsen lain." Tenten memberi saran, jika ia berada di posisi Ino, ia hanya akan mencoba semua yang mungkin bisa dilakukan.

Sepasang bola aquamarine berputar mendengar saran terakhir Tenten. Dengan Hyuuga itu? "Berdiskusi dengannya dan aku akan berakhir sepertimu, aku mungkin suka dengan desain, Ten. Tapi untuk mengikuti jam kerja divisi kalian itu, _thanks but I'll pass_."

"Ayolah, dia hanya bekerja untuk perusahaan. Dan lagipula, dia tidak seburuk itu. Mungkin saja dia punya solusinya."

Kalimat Tenten yang seolah-olah membela atasannya itu memancing sorot mata curiga dari Ino, "Ten, jangan bilang kau suka padanya. Memang sih, dia menarik, sukses, tapi nanti kau bisa sakit hati." Nada cemas jelas tersirat di suara Ino.

Tenten hanya menatap balik Ino, dia benar. Eh tapi, dia tidak suka pada lelaki Hyuuga itu, ia hanya 'ingin tahu' karena sikapnya yang misterius. Mereka hampir sampai di halte bis ketika sebuah mobil silver berhenti di dekat mereka, membuat Tenten terlonjak, ia tahu itu mobil siapa.

Kaca jendela depan mobil itu terbuka, sepasang mata lavender yang sejak awal membuat Tenten penasaran menatap keduanya. "Se-selamat pagi, Pak." Tenten menyapa, gelagapan sementara Ino masih mematung, _The Real Hyuuga Neji?_ Si perfeksionis workaholic yang baru saja mereka bicarakan.

"Pagi, Tenten, Yamanaka-san." Senyuman muncuk di wajah putih itu. Ino mendecit, Hyuuga Neji tahu siapa dirinya. Pintu mobil terbuka, "ayo masuk," ajak lelaki itu, senyuman itu masih disana

'_Cih, senyum palsu!'_ Batin Tenten, namun membalas senyuman sang atasan. Jujur, ini sedikit menakutkan untuknya. Pertama, Hyuuga Neji tahu alamatnya. Kedua, dia sampai repot menjemputnya, sekretaris yang jelas-jelas menurut struktur organisasi perusahaan berkedudukan lebih rendah. Apa dia sebegitu curiganya dan masih menganggap Tenten mata-mata? Tenten buru-buru menangkis pikiran jeleknya itu, mungkin saja dia tidak sengaja melewati jalan ini.

Melihat kedua gadis itu tidak bergerak dari posisi mereka, ia menatap dengan satu alis terangkat ke arah Tenten, yang kalau diterjemahkan berbunyi, _"Naik, atau kau akan tahu akibatnya."_

Tenten bergidik, ia tahu arti tatapan itu, "ayo, Ino. Pak Hyuuga sudah menunggu." Tenten mengiring Ino ke kursi belakang, sebelum duduk di kursi depan. "Maaf merepotkan, Pak." Ujarnya sambil memasang sabuk pengaman, ia tidak melihat senyum kemenangan yang terukir di wajah Neji.

"Tak apa, lagipula semakin cepat kalian sampai di kantor, pekerjaan kalian akan cepat selesai." Balas Neji, senyum mengejek ia lemparkan pada Tenten, membuat sekretarisnya itu melotot sebal. "Bukan begitu, Yamanaka-san?" Ia melihat Ino dari kaca spion.

"I-iya, Pak." Ino gugup sendiri, jika saat pertama kali bertemu Sai –yang jelas merupakan salah satu desainer favoritnya-, ia merasa bersemangat. Taat ini ia merasa terintimidasi. Ia tahu keluarga Hyuuga memang dikenal punya pengaruh besar, tapi saat bertemu langsung dengan satu anggotanya, ia merasa tekanan luar biasa yang muncul entah darimana.

Saat mobil mewah konsultan muda itu memasuki area K-Fashion, Tenten menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia bersyukur selama perjalanan tidak ada percakapan di antara mereka. Sekali lagi Hyuuga Neji mengejutkannya, dan Tenten tidak mau daya imajinasi super milik Ino bekerja.

"Terima kasih tumpangannya." Kata Ino, ia sedikit menunduk, "maaf saya merepotkan." Yang dibalas anggukan oleh Neji. "Ten, sampai nanti." Sambungnya dan bergegas turun dari mobil. Terlihat ia segera menghampiri Sai yang saat itu juga baru tiba.

Di dalam mobil tinggal mereka berdua, ingin sekali Tenten menanyakan darimana dia tahu alamatnya, tapi lidahnya tidak bisa. "Ah iya, terima kasih, Pak." Tenten berkata dengan canggung, namun belum sempat ia keluar, Neji menarik lengannya, menahannya, membuat detak jantung Tenten melonjak. "Ada apa, Pak?" Tanyanya mencoba bersikap tenang.

Lelaki itu menyodorkan sebuah buku untuk Tenten. "Kutarik kata-kataku. Mulai sekarang, kau juga harus membantu mengurusi agendaku."

"Baik, Pak. Akan saya lakukan."

"Bagus! Sekarang, kau harus membantuku menyusun bahan untuk rapat antar divisi besok."

Mereka menyusuri koridor sambil membuat daftar mengenai apa saja yang akan mereka utarakan di rapat besok. Saat Neji membuka ruangan, pemandangan yang mereka dapati sanggup membuat air muka seorang Hyuuga Neji berubah. Ruangan yang mereka tinggalkan dalam keadaan rapi, sekarang terdapat lembaran-lembaran kertas disana-sini. Berkas yang tersusun rapi di atas meja mereka kini berserakan.

"Ada apa ini?" Bola mata Tenten bergerak cepat, beberapa folder bahkan tidak pada tempatnya. Ia merasa telapak tangannya berubah dingin. Tidak ada yang bisa masuk ke gedung perusahaan tanpa ID Card, itu berarti asumsi Neji akan adanya mata-mata pihak yang tidak suka dengan K-Fashion.

Senyum sinis muncul di wajah Neji, "huh, mereka benar – benar mengacaukan tempat ini. Dugaanku benar, ada yang masuk ke perusahaan ini."

"Aku akan melaporkan ini ke bagian umum dan meminta petugas keamanan." Baru saja Tenten hendak melangkah, sekali lagi Neji menghentikannya.

"Tidak perlu, kemungkinan besar dia tidak menemukan apa yang dia cari. Kalau dia ingin menghilangkan jejak, dia pasti menggunakan _shredder_." Neji menunjuk _shredder_ yang kosong.

"….. Itu mungkin benar. Tapi ini tidak wajar." Divisi tempatnya sekarang memang dibuat untuk sementara waktu, dan meskipun berlabel 'Perencanaan', tugas mereka tidak se-vital bagian keuangan ataupun desain.

"Wajar atau tidaknya, sebaiknya kau mulai bekerja." Neji melepas jas dan menggulung lengan bajunya, ia mulai menyortir dan menyusun berkas di atas mejanya.

Tengten hanya merespon dengan mengangguk cepat kemudian merapikan folder yang tercabut dari lemari arsip.

* * *

Neji menyeruput kopinya. Proses merapikan ruangan mereka makan waktu lebih lama dari yang ia perkirakan. Untung saja ia selalu membawa dokumen penting dengannya, sehingga tak ada satu pun hasil catatannya yang dicuri. "Tenten, apa kau bisa meminta rekaman CCTV untuk dua puluh empat jam terakhir?"

Tenten yang sedang mengetik materi rapat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bisa saja, tapi kalau anda bermaksud untuk mencari petunjuk, rekaman CCTV tidak akan membantu. Ruangan ini berada di bagian paling kiri gedung dan baru disiapkan sebelum anda bergabung. Setelah belokan dari arah pantry, tidak ada kamera CCTV yang terpasang."

"Apa semua karyawan tahu soal penempatan CCTV itu? Dan hey, ada apa dengan pelafalan super resmi-mu itu?"

Mengabaikan protes atasannya yang sungguh di luar karakter itu, sekali lagi Tenten menggeleng, "aku hanya tahu soal itu setelah mengamati. Ketika kutanya ke Yugao-san, ia mengkonfirmasi hal itu."

"Yugao, eh?" Neji nampak berpikir.

"Pak, jangan bilang sekarang kau mencurigai Yugao-san."

Neji mengangkat bahunya, "semua kemungkinan itu ada, Tenten. Apa kau sudah selesai?"

"Sedikit lagi, tinggal merapikan dan mencetak." Kali ini ia menjawab tanpa melihat ke arah bossnya.

Neji mengangguk, kali ini ada cengiran jahil yang terlihat _out-of-place_ di wajahnya, "bagus sekali, karena aku ingin kau ikut denganku lagi malam ini."

* * *

Setelah semalam Neji membawanya ke restoran di salah satu hotel berbintang, kali ini lelaki itu membawanya ke restoran dengan ruangan khusus. Tenten hanya mengikutinya dengan patuh, mungkin disini mereka bisa bicara tanpa ada yang mendengar.

"Kenapa kau diam seperti itu? Jangan bilang ini juga kali pertama seseorang mengajakmu ke tempat seperti ini." Neji menyadari gadis berambut cokelat itu hanya bersuara saat memesan makanan.

Tenten yang menunduk, menggelengkan kepalanya. Terlihat kalau ada yang sedang ia pikirkan. "Pak, eh, Hyuuga-san, bukannya orang itu bisa dengan mudah membawa dokumen yang dia curi keluar ruangan, tanpa harus memakai _shredder_?"

"Kemungkinan itu ada, tapi kau ingat, pantry ada di depan koridor yang menuju ruangan kita. Para OB dan Cleaning Service selalu pulang paling akhir, bukannya itu akan memancing perhatian mereka?" Tukas Neji. "Lagipula, dia tidak mengambil apapun dari mejaku." Saat itu pintu terbuka dan pelayan masuk dengan pesanan mereka. Setelah pelayan itu meninggalkan mereka berdua dan menutup pintu, "dan aku juga sudah memastikan, mereka tidak menyadap kantor kita." Sambung Neji. "Kau sudah lebih dari seminggu bekerja denganku, jangan bilang kau belum terbiasa dengan semua ini." Ujarnya saat melihat tampang terkejut Tenten.

Tenten hanya terdiam, dia benar-benar susah menyesuaikan diri dengan tingkah polah lelaki itu.

"Ten, kemungkinan besar mereka ingin mencuri informasi." Jelas Neji, melihat Tenten yang mengangguk, ia menambahkan, "dan cara yang paling efektif untuk mendapatkan informasi adalah dengan melakukan penyadapan." Sepasang mata beriris lavender itu menerawang, seolah mencari sesuatu yang tidak ada disana. "Setidaknya, jika aku menjadi mata-mata, itu yang akan kulakukan."

Tenten mengunyah makanannya sambil merenungkan apa yang dikatakan Neji. Informasi? Ia jadi teringat sesuatu. "Sepertinya kau pernah melakukan hal seperti itu sebelumnya," Tenten menduga-duga.

Neji menatapnya seakan Tenten memiliki dua kepala. "Jangan konyol. Untuk apa seorang konsultan melakukan hal seperti itu."

Tenten mengangkat bahunya, "itu benar juga. Konsultan biasa tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu." Tiba-tiba ia meletakkan sumpitnya, membuat teman bicaranya tak bergerak sejenak. "Aku tidak suka," Tenten menggeleng, bola mata cokelatnya yang seperti kosong, "aku tidak suka dengan fakta kalau salah satu orang di dalam perusahaan itu adalah kaki tangan perusahaan yang ingin menghancurkan K-Fashion." Ia seperti menolak percaya dengan bukti yang sudah dilihatnya sendiri.

Selain kinerjanya yang bagus, sifatnya yang terlalu polos, riang meskipun kaku, dan transparan membuat Neji senang berada di dekat perempuan itu. Tapi melihat tatapan kosong itu, ia merasa ada sayatan kecil yang ia tidak mengerti di jantungnya. "Aku akan membereskan masalah ini, aku janji." Seperti ada yang mendesaknya untuk menggenggam tangan Tenten. "Habiskan makananmu, setelah ini kita akan kembali ke kantor dan sebaiknya kau bersiap untuk tugasmu yang berikutnya." Ia meremas lembut tangan yang lebih kecil itu sekali sebelum melanjutkan makan.

Mengangguk kemudian memejamkan matanya, gadis itu menarik napas dalam-dalam. Harus tenang, divisi lain sudah diliputi kepanikan, divisi mereka tidak boleh bernasib sama. Membuka matanya, ia tersenyum dan mengangkat kembali sumpitnya. "Ini benar-benar seperti plot film."

"Apa?"

"Ya, masalah dengan orang yang menjadi mata-mata, ditambah lagi adanya penyadap suara."

Neji mengangguk kecil, gadis di depannya ini ternyata bisa memikirkan hal tidak terduga dalam situasi yang bisa dibilang membahayakan ini. Dan Neji bersyukur untuk itu, ia bisa melupakan beban di kepalanya sejenak. "Kalau ini film, maka aku adalah pemeran utama, dan kau pemeran utama wanitanya." Ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti jalan pikiran Tenten yang agak tidak biasa itu. "Menurutmu, ini akan jadi film ber-_genre_ apa?"

"Entahlah, yang pasti aku berharap ini bukan tragedi." Senyum yang diberikan gadis itu, bukan senyum yang sering dilihat Neji. Kaku.

Melihat perubahan sikap Tenten, ia berusaha keras mencari topik lain, "kau sepertinya sangat mencintai pekerjaanmu. Kenapa?"

Tenten yang saat itu sudah selesai, meneguk air minumnya sebelum menjawab, "tidak tahu. Hanya saja, aku mendaftar karena ingin. Dan saat diterima, aku tahu aku harus melakukan yang terbaik yang aku bisa." Ia terlihat sangat bersemangat saat menjawab. "Hyuuga-san, sejak kapan kau menjadi konsultan?" Ia balik bertanya, sedikit aneh karena seingat Tenten, keluarga Hyuuga memiliki grup perusahaan sendiri.

"Sejak empat tahun yang lalu. Tapi aku baru memulai perusahaan jasa konsultanku sejak setahun yang lalu."

Tenten tidak percaya sekarang mereka malah berbicara dengan santainya layaknya kawan lama. "Apa semua perusahaan yang pernah kau tangani mengalami kasus yang sama dengan K-Fashion?"

Satu gelengan menjawab pertanyaan itu, "ini pertama kalinya aku mengambil kasus seperti ini." Seringai licik tiba-tiba menghiasi wajah tampan itu. "Heeh, kau sebegitu tertariknya, ya?" Jari telunjuknya dengan cepat mengangkat dagu Tenten. "Kalau kau berusaha cukup keras, aku akan memberi tahumu, dengan syarat kita hanya berdua saja." Wajah Tenten yang memerah hingga ke telinganya benar-benar pemandangan yang sangat ia sukai belakangan ini.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Tenten menepis tangan yang terulur ke dahinya dengan sehalus mungkin. Menggunakan rambut panjangnya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa panas, ia menggeleng lebih untuk dirinya sendiri. Tidak seharusnya ia bertanya. "Umm, sekarang aku kan sudah tahu, wajar'kan kalau aku khawatir soal mata-mata, penyelusup, pengintai, penyadap, atau entahlah apa namanya itu." Ia berbicara sangat cepat, seperti dalam satu tarikan napas dengan suara yang lebih tinggi dari biasanya. "Maaf." Ia menunduk, bossnya itu seperti memiliki kendali atas emosinya.

Menarik! Neji menonton perubahan ekspresi yang ditampilkan wajah manis sekretarisnya itu. "Kau tahu, hal-hal seperti itu sebelumnya tidak berlaku untukku."

"Hmm?" Kali ini rasa ingin tahunya menang, ia mengangkat kepalanya.

Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat, sangat mudah mendapatkan perhatian perempuan ini. "Seringkali aku mendapatkan informasi yang bersifat sangat rahasia, dan dengan sebisa mungkin aku menjaga semuanya. Ini pertama kalinya seseorang berani menyentuh berkas-berkasku tanpa izin."

Informasi rahasia? Tenten menghubungkan itu dengan bagaimana Neji mengetahui tempat tinggalnya. Jangan-jangan, dia mencari informasi diam-diam tentangnya. Tidak, tidak, Neji mmang bilang kalau dia tertarik. Tapi, melihat sikapnya yang suka menggoda itu, ia pasti hanya menuji Tenten.

"Informasi rahasia, termasuk data pribadimu. Kau memikirkan itu'kan? Kau harus melatih 'topeng'-mu, aku masih bisa melihat apa yang ada dibaliknya." Kalimat itu diikuti dengan tawa sekarang.

Tidak ada gunanya meributkan hal ini, pikir Tenten. Meskipun itu termasuk pelanggaran privasi, lelaki di depannya ini terlalu pandai memainkan kata-kata yang akhirnya membuat Tenten menyerah. Dalam situasi seperti ini ia hanya bisa berharap launching segera dilaksanakan dan ia tidak harus berhadapan dengan Hyuuga Neji dan sifat tak terduganya.

"Sejauh ini kita hanya bisa menduga-duga apa tujuan mereka, sehingga untuk menetapkan langkah berikutnya, kita hanya bisa mengira-ngira." Suasana dan aura yang ditampilkan lelaki itu berubah drastis. "Tapi aku pasti bisa menghambat strategi yang mereka gunakan." Ia memandang lurus ke arah Tenten. "Awalnya aku ingin melakukan semuanya sendiri tapi Pak Presdir ikut campur dengan menugaskan seorang sekretaris untukku. Tapi setelah kupertimbangkan, akan lebih efisien jika aku memanfaatkanmu."

Tenten terkesiap, kalimat terakhir itu terdengar kasar.

"Lagipula," ia melanjutkan tapi berhenti sejenak. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, "aaah, tidak. Itu bukan alasan yang tepat." Ia berbisik, tapi keadaan yang sunyi membuat lawan bicaranya mendengar jelas kalimat itu.

"Alasan?" Tanya Tenten curiga. Apa alasan lain itu.

"Kemari, mendekatlah." Ia memanggil Tenten yang dengan segera mengikuti instruksinya.

"Ada apa, Pak?" Tiba-tiba telapak tangan besar itu terulur dan menyisir helaian rambut cokelat itu dengan lembut dan berhenti di tengkuk Tenten. "Yah, kenapa tiba-tiba." Ia berusaha mengelak namun tangan di tengkuknya itu tak bergeming. Ia hendak membuka mulut ketika ia merasakan hembusan nafas Neji ditelinganya, membuatnya otomatis mematung. Terlalu dekat, hingga bau parfum lelaki itu memenuhi indera penciumannya.

"Dengarkan, sekarang jelas ada pengkhianat di perusahaan." Ia berbisik tepat di telinga Tenten, melihat gadis itu gelisah dalam 'cengkeraman'-nya seperti bonus untuknya. "Pak Presdir tidak hanya memintaku untuk meminimalisir anggaran, beliau juga memintaku untuk mencari tahu siapa yang sudah berkhianat sekaligus menghentikan kebocoran rahasia perusahaan. Tadinya kupikir itu kecurigaan tak berdasar dan berlebihan. Tapi melihat pembongkaran di ruangan kita, salah satu rencana mereka adalah menghambat peluncuran produk terbaru K-Fashion." Ia melihat dahi Tenten mengernyit, "Kenapa? Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Gelengan cepat menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia makin memperkecil jarak di antara mereka, "Pak Presdir memilihmu, jadi sebenarnya aku tidak curiga padamu. Tapi aku harus memastikan kau benar-benar bisa dipercaya." Jemarinya mengusap lembut bagian belakang leher Tenten, ia memperhatikan bagaimana warna merah menjalar dengan cepat dikulit gadis itu. "Tugasmu adalah membantuku." Ia melepaskan genggamannya di leher Tenten dan sekali lagi mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

Membetulkan posisi duduknya, Tenten menjabat tangan itu, erat.

"Jika kau menemukan sesuatu yang janggal, katakan padaku." Mereka seperti sedang membat sebuah perjanjian. "Kau punya penilaian yang bagus dan kau pernah bekerja sebagai asisten sekretaris untuk Pak Presdir 'kan?"

"Ya." Tenten menjawab singkat, otaknya terlalu sibuk memproses semua yang didengarnya hari ini sehingga tidak mampu menemukan hal lain untuk dikatakan.

"Berarti paling tidak kau sudah sedikit mengenal orang-orang di tiap-tiap divisi." Tenten terlihat berpikir kemudian mengangguk lambat. "Mulai sekarang, kau harus mengamati mereka. Dan seperti yang kukatakan tadi, laporkan yang menurutmu janggal. Aku akan melakukan pendekatan berdasarkan pengamatanmu."

Tenten mengangguk yakin. "Iya, Pak." Jika orang ini mau berbuat sejauh itu untuk perusahaan, maka dia juga akan berusaha sebaik mungkin. "Saya akan melakukan yang terbaik."

Senyuman yang ditunjukkan Neji terkesan arogan. "Haah, semangat yang bagus." Air mukanya berubah, mengingatkan Tenten saat Neji mengunci ruangan dan membekap mulutnya. Ekspresi yang menakutkan. "Kau benar-benar patuh, ya?" Seringai licik itu muncul lagi, dan sorot mata beriris lavender itu seperti mengoyak keberanian Tenten. "Dasar polos, kau benar-benar percaya dengan semua yang kukatakan?"

Apa maksud dari pertanyaan yang terdengar dengan intonasi meremehkan itu. "Y-ya." Tenten berusaha menjawab.

"Tenten-chan," suaranya terdengar tenang tapi membuat rasa dingin menjalari tubuh gadis itu. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan seandainya akulah orang jahat itu?" Tenten berharap ia melihat apapun asalkan bukan sepasang mata serupa _amethyst_ itu.

* * *

Daaaan itulah chapter kelima dari Office Temptation. Saya merasa sukses membuat Neji jadi OOC dan bipolar (maaf!). Terima kasih untuk yang sempat buka dan baca fanfic ini. Makasih untuk semua review, subscribe sama fave-nya. Moga chapter ini memuaskan dan untuk typo, ke-OOC-an, dan rusaknya Tata Bahasa, saya minta maaf. ^^v

Dsalss: Pertamanya, terimakasih sudah review, fave, sama subs sekaligus. Fanfic ini pun dibaca dari awal saya sudah bersyukur sekali. Di chapter ini terjawab sudah kalau Neji itu, memang punya bakat jadi penguntit. Dan Tenten, dia masih mengira itu sebagai bentuk kekaguman. Maaf kalo feel-nya tidak sampai.

Shinji R: Tidak tahu ini apa ini karena review dari kamu, tapi di chapter ini jujur, saya kesulitan untuk berhenti dimana. Jadi, ini dia, chapter terpanjang (sejauh ini) untuk Office Temptation. Please enjoy.

Shikadaii: Terimakasih. Maaf ya kalau saya kelamaan update-nya.

Hana: Hehe, untuk Neji, Tenten itu menarik. Untuk saya Tenten juga menarik (plak!). ^^v Semoga suka ya dengan chapter ini.

Yoshikohamano: Kapan yaaaaa? Hehe, maaf kalo cerita ini alurnya terlalu lambat. Tapi hal yang kamu tanyakan itu pasti terjadi di FF ini.

Akira Ken: Ganbarimasu. :) Terimakasih masukannya, saya memang masih harus belajar untuk deskripsi.

Alexandra Pratiwi: I love Tenten too. *plak* Semoga suka ya dengan chapter ini. Terimakasih, ganbarimasu.

Ran Megumi: Terimakasih dan salam kenal :). Iya, kayaknya Tenten benar-benar diperlakukan sesuka Neji disini *dikejar pake Jidanda sama canon!Tenten*.

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	6. Chapter 6

Office Temptation

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : Alur lambat, OOC, typo, bahasa tidak baku dan kesalahan – kesalahan pemula lainnya.

* * *

"_Tenten-chan," suaranya terdengar tenang tapi membuat rasa dingin menjalari tubuh gadis itu. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan seandainya akulah orang jahat itu?" Tenten berharap ia melihat apapun asalkan bukan sepasang mata serupa amethyst itu._

Tenten benar-benar terpaku mendengar kalimat lelaki itu, ia ingin berpaling tapi seperti ada yang menahan pandangannya, ingin menjauh tapi ia tidak dapat merasakan lantai yang dipijaknya, ditambah lagi telapak tangannya masih dalam cengkeraman Neji. Kontras dengan rasa dingin yang membuatnya merasa kebas, ia merasakan matanya semakin panas. Ia tidak punya pilihan lagi selain menatap balik dan hanyut dalam tatapan lelaki itu.

"_Aku percaya itu bukan cara yang baik untuk memperlakukan wanita."_

"_Tak apa. Raut mukamu tadi cukup menghiburku."_

"_Hn, tidak perlu berterima kasih. Cukup bekerja dengan baik untukku."_

"_Aku akan membereskan masalah ini, aku janji."_

"_Kalau ini film, maka aku adalah pemeran utama, dan kau pemeran utama wanitanya."_

Semakin lama ia menatap balik ke arah lelaki itu, potongan-potongan kejadian saat mereka bertemu berkelebatan di pelupuk matanya. Dan meskipun interaksi mereka didominasi pekerjaan dan deadline, yang terbayang adalah saat Neji tidak menunjukkan tatapan tajam dan mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat dengan ekspresi dingin. Ia justru mengingat saat Neji berbicara dengan intonasi normal, dan sesekali tersenyum –walaupun itu sangat tipis-. _Shock?_ Mungkin itu yang dialaminya sekarang, jelas ia terlalu lemah di dalam jarak pandang sepasang mata 'unik' itu, tapi ia menolak untuk percaya dengan hal yang baru saja dikatakan atasannya. Satu helaan nafas panjang, kemudian sudut bibirnya melengkung ke atas membentuk senyuman, "kau berhasil menakutiku, Pak. Tapi aku tidak percaya kalau kau orang jahat itu. Silahkan katakan aku tipikal orang yang mudah tertipu, tapi aku yakin kau bukan orang jahat." Sepasang bola mata cokelat itu menatap tajam penuh keyakinan yang tercermin di dalamnya, disusul dengan telapak tangannya yang mencengkeram balik.

Neji terpana melihat reaksi Tenten yang berlawanan dengan prediksinya. Menghembuskan nafas, menarik lepas tautan tangan mereka. "Kau ini benar-benar…." Ia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia mengusap wajahnya sendiri dengan tampang menahan tawa. "Sepertinya aku salah menyuruhmu berhenti bersikap kaku di dekatku. Sekarang kau terlalu berani untuk ukuran seorang sekretaris."

Ucapan dan gerak-gerik Neji membuat mata Tenten mendongkol setengah mati. Membuatnya ketakutan untuk sekian menit, dan sekarang menertawakannya. Rasanya ia ingin mendaratkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah tampan itu.

"Aku senang kau percaya padaku," ia mengusap kepala Tenten lembut, ekspresi yang ditunjukkannya pun berubah dengan cepat. "Tapi tidak semua orang sepertiku, Ten. Kau harus lebih berhati-hati sekarang. Kau terlibat dengan peluncuran produk ini, bukan tidak mungkin ada yang menjadikanmu sebagai target, mengerti?" Tangannya berpindah cepat ke pipi Tenten, menepuknya pelan.

Tanpa ragu, tangan Tenten dengan cepat menepis tangan yang dengan nakal menepuk pipinya. "Terima kasih atas peringatannya, Pak. Saya akan mengingatnya," Tenten menjawabnya dengan ketus, jelas sekali kekesalannya sudah muncul ke permukaan.

Neji hanya melihatnya dengan tangan terlipat. "Kau harus bersyukur hanya ada aku disini. Jika kau bicara dengan nada seperti itu di depan orang banyak, aku akan membuatmu diam." Satu alis yang seperti terukir rapi terangkat disertai dengan seringai saat melihat sekretarisnya itu tersentak dengan pernyataannya.

Tenten yang menyadari seringai di wajah tampan itu, mengepalkan tangannya. "Tidak mungkin kau akan melakukan itu, Pak. Paling-paling kau hanya akan menghukumku dengan beban kerja yang berkali-kali lipat." Ucap Tenten angkuh, entah apa yang mendorongnya bertingkah seperti ini.

"Kau…." Neji menyambar dan menggenggam rahang Tenten, memajukan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Sementara Tenten, dia diam dengan melipat tangannya di dada, menatap balik seperti menantang atasannya. Heh, intensitas godaan Neji ditambah dengan rasa kesalnya sudah membuatnya nyaris kebal.

_Ring ring!_

Terdengar hembusan nafas lega dari Tenten, dibarengi dengusan tak suka dari mulut Neji. Tenten menatap atasannya itu mengecek ponselnya dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Kita harus kembali ke kantor." Lelaki bermarga Hyuuga itu mengantongi ponselnya dan menaruh sejumlah uang di meja dengan sedikit terburu-buru. "Ayo!" Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Tenten, ia langsung menarik lengan gadis yang baru saja berdiri itu.

* * *

Tenten memandang keluar jendela mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, cahaya lampu terlihat seperti payet-payet cantik yang biasanya Ino beli. Tak sepatah kata pun meluncur dari mulut lelaki yang duduk menguasai kemudi dengan serius di sebelahnya. Ia ingin menanyakan ada apa sebenarnya, tapi selama mereka bekerja sama, Tenten menyadari kalau dia terlalu banya melontarkan kata 'kenapa' dan 'ada apa', sehingga kali ini sekretaris itu memilih diam dan sesekali mengutak-atik ponselnya. Ia tersenyum sendiri melihat foto yang dipajang Ino disalah satu akun media sosialnya, sampel kain dan desain? Ah, berarti malam ini Tim Desain juga ikut lembur. Lembur, apa orang yang mengacak-acak ruangan mereka juga ada disana malam ini? Ini menarik sekaligus menyeramkan baginya. Ia tidak tahu orang seperti apa yang mereka hadapi saat ini. Menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi, ia menutup matanya, mencoba tertidur karena mereka akan bekerja hingga lewat tengah malam nanti.

"Tenten?" Suara berat itu mencegahnya terlelap, meluruskan posisi duduknya, Tenten menoleh ke arah Neji yang masih saja lurus memandang ke depan.

"Ada apa, Pak?" Tanyanya.

"Malam ini kita akan pulang lebih larut, kunci ruangan yang kupasang tidak akan bertahan lama. Jadi malam ini, seorang rekanku akan membantu kita memperbaikinya, sekaligus memberikan kita informasi yang dia punya." Jawab Neji pelan. Ia harus menjelaskannya sekarang, mencegah Tenten bertanya terlalu banyak dan memancing perhatian mata-mata itu di kantor. "Kau pasti kenal dengan Nara Shikamaru, dia yang akan membantu kita malam ini."

Nama yang disebutkan Neji itu jelas membuat Tenten kaget. "Ya, saya kenal." Tukas Tenten singkat yang disertai dengan anggukan, keputusannya untuk mempercayai Neji tidak salah. Ia yakin sekarang, bukan Neji orang jahat itu. Mungkin otaknya masih sulit mencerna semua yang terjadi hari ini, tapi paling tidak ia bisa bernapas lega.

"Yo!" Pria berambut gelap yang diikat menyerupai buah nanas itu menyapa dan menepuk pundak Tenten saat turun dari mobil.

"Shika!" Walaupun sudah mengetahui kalau sahabatnya itu akan berada disana, tetap saja suara yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar melengking di tempat parkir yang sepi.

"Tenten…!" Suara Neji bernada penuh peringatan. Tanpa perlu melihatnya, Tenten tahu wajah seperti apa yang ditunjukkan atasannya sekarang.

"Maaf," ujarnya cepat, ia tahu tindakannya barusan bisa memancing perhatian, dan bisa saja pelaku perusakan ruangan mereka ada disana. Ia memberikan tatapan sengit pada tamu mereka yang masih berdiri santai di sebelahnya. _Kita akan bicara nanti!_ Tatapan Tenten bisa diartikan seperti itu, sementara Shikamaru hanya terkekeh, bersiap mengambil sebatang rokok dari sakunya.

"Dan kupikir kau tidak merepotkan." Respon Shikamaru santai, menyelipkan rokok ke bibirnya. Tenten memperhatikan, dia membawa ransel besar dipunggungnya.

Neji berdehem keras, sukses membuat keduanya menoleh, "Nara, aku akan sangat berterima kasih kalau kau tidak merokok sekarang." Kemudian menoleh ke arah sekretarisnya. "Kami akan ke ruangan lebih dulu, bawakan dua cangkir kopi. Tanpa gula, tanpa krimer." Ia berjalan melewati Tenten. "Dan ingat kataku, perhatikan sekelilingmu." Ia menambahkan sambil berbisik sebelum berlalu.

Satu tangan mengusap kepala Tenten, membuatnya mendongak. Shikamaru tersenyum kecil, "Hyuuga satu itu tidak mengenal kata tunda kalau ia sedang bekerja. Ck, merepotkan." Ia menyusul Neji, meninggalkan Tenten yang masih termangu sejenak.

Gadis berambut cokelat itu mengatur napasnya. Ia benar-benar harus mempelajari teknik pernapasan dengan baik sekarang. Setelah merasa cukup tenang, ia menyingkirkan helaian poni yang menggelitik dahinya. Baiklah, dia yang memilih untuk setuju dengan pekerjaan ini, dan Tenten tidak pernah meninggalkan pekerjaannya jika belum selesai.

* * *

Suara berdenting yang diciptakan cangkir dan sendok menemani Tenten di pantry malam itu. Sunyi, saat ia masuk tadi, dua orang cleaning service mulai membersihkan ruangan yang lain. Lampu masih menyala di lantai tiga, tim desain pasti sedang memutar otak dan tenaga disana. Sementara di lantai lainnya masih ada satu atau dua ruangan yang terlihat terang. Eh? Ada langkah kaki dan suara orang yang bercakap.

"Hm?" Tenten melihat ke arah pintu, seperti menunggu sumber suara itu muncul.

"Sudah kubilang ada yang tidak beres." Hmmm? Suara itu, Tenten sepertinya kenal.

Terdengar erangan, "kau menyalahkan komputernya lagi. Bagaimana denganmu yang sering memasukkan data yang tidak diverifikasi?" Tenten menghentikan gerakan tangannya, yang itu seperti suara Kamizuki-senpai dari Bagian Data dan Informasi. Langkah kaki mereka masih terdengar namun kedua suara itu menghilang.

"Ne Izumo, bagaimana kalau memang ada yang sengaja mengacaukan sistem di perusahaan ini? Tenten-chan!" Dua orang laki-laki berambut gelap masuk ke tempat Tenten menyiapkan kopi. Yang baru saja berbicara, berambut hitam dengan model jabrik jelas kaget mengetahui ada orang lain disana. Tenten pura-pura tidak melihat bagaimana ia menyikut temannya.

Yang satunya lagi, Kamizuki-senpai, atau yang dipanggil Izumo oleh temannya menoleh keluar, memastikan tidak ada orang lain lagi. "Kotetsu, harus berapa kali kukatakan, jangan bicara sembarangan. Di tempat seperti ini, bahkan tanaman hias pun punya telinga." Ia menyambar gelas terdekat dan mengisinya dengan air. "Jika ada yang salah paham dengan kata-katamu tadi, bisa jadi besok kita bisa dianggap hanya main-main dalam bekerja."

"Maaf!" Yang ditegur menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya. "Kau tidak akan bicara pada siapapun 'kan?" Kotetsu bertanya pada Tenten yang hanya menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Izumo menepuk jidatnya, tak percaya dengan tingkah sahabat sekaligus rekan kerjanya itu.

"Kotetsu!" Desisnya, bahkan yang tidak ada apa-apa pun bisa memicu kecurigaan kalau Kotetsu melanjutkan aksinya.

"Hanya Tenten-chan, Izumo." Balasnya santai, tidak mengindahkan wajah kesal Izumo.

Bersiap membawa kopi ke ruangannya, Tenten menatap keduanya bergantian. "Hanya Tenten? Tidak bicara pada siapapun?" Tanyanya, membuat Kotetsu membatu sementara Izumo terlihat menggerutu tanpa memperdengarkan suara. Ini hanya tinggal menunggu kapan Kotetsu kelepasan bicara. Sementara yang satunya lagi, Tenten pernah mendengar bagaimana Izumo selalu menempatkan peraturan dan kode etik perusahaan di atas segalanya saat bekerja. Selain itu, lelaki dengan rambut lurus yang hampir menyentuh bahunya itu sangat keras terhadap dirinya sendiri. Gadis beriris cokelat itu merasa bersalah jika memanfaatkan karakter Izumo yang seperti itu untuk menggali informasi.

Tak tahan dipandangi terus-terusan, Kotetsu akhirnya buka suara, "Bukan apa-apa, Tenten-chan. Hanya ada perubahan harga di file rincian biaya yang diserahkan tim desain. Padahal sebelumnya, semua nilainya sama dengan yang dibuat Pak Sai, tapi tadi…" Ia teringat sesuatu dan terdiam.

"Tadi?" Tanya Tenten penasaran, teringat dengan petunjuk pertama yang didapatnya. Ia dapat menduga apa yang akan dikatakan Kotetsu berikutnya.

"Kotetsu!" Tegur Izumo.

"Tenten!" Suara berat dan dalam itu membuat ketiganya membisu dan menoleh ke arah pintu. Hyuuga Neji berdiri disana.

Tenten berjengit, ah, dia makan waktu terlalu lama, "maaf sudah membuat anda menunggu, Pak." Ia menyunggingkan senyum yang setahun ini disempurnakannya, kemudian berjalan melewati kedua seniornya yang masih terdiam. _Sejauh apa yang didengar atasannya?_ Melirik ke lelaki berambut panjang itu, Tenten menangkap air muka yang biasa darinya. _Apa iya dia baru ada disana?_

"Kau membuat tamu menunggu, sekretaris macam apa itu?" Serahkan pada Hyuuga Neji untuk melontarkan kalimat omelan dengan nada tenang.

"Ah ya, maaf." Tenten menundukkan kepalanya sejenak. "Kamizuki-senpai, Hagane-senpai, sampai nanti." Gadis itu berbalik dan membungkuk kepada kedua sahabat yang hanya mengangguk itu kemudian berjalan cepat menyusul atasannya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Neji singkat saat Tenten menjejeri langkahnya.

"Hagane-senpai dan Kamizuki-senpai, tangan kanan Pak Asuma dari Bagian Data dan Informasi." Jawab Tenten.

"Maksudmu kedua tangan Pak Asuma?" Tarikan nafas Tenten dapat terdengar jelas di koridor yang sunyi itu. _Oke! Hyuuga Neji (mencoba) melontarkan lelucon. Apa lagi selanjutnya? Shikamaru berhenti menggunakan jargon 'merepotkan'?_

"Pak?" Tenten bertanya hati-hati, terlihat seperti anak kecil yang bertemu badut untuk pertama kali.

Ulah Tenten itu disambut dengan _death-glare_ dari Neji. Alih-alih terdiam, Tenten malah tergelak dibuatnya.

"Kalian berdua diamlah, ada yang sedang bekerja disini." Shikamaru menyahuti dari dalam ruangan mereka, ditangannya terlihat perangkat pertukangan.

"Hn," Neji langsung masuk dan mengambil dokumen paling atas di mejanya.

Tenten masih mengamati Shikamaru yang asyik dengan benda-benda di tangannya. Eh? Dia akan membuat kunci pintu ruangan mereka? Shikamaru pernah melakukan hal yang sama saat SMA, mengunci ruangan klub catur sebagai bentuk protes. "Kau yakin ini berhasil, Shika?" Tanyanya, menyajikan kopi di meja kecil di pojok ruangan.

Seringai muncul di wajah laki-laki yang masih serius mengutak-atik dengan perkakasnya, "kau tidak percaya dengan kemampuanku, Ten?" Shikamaru bukanlah orang yang arogan, tapi ia sadar betul akan otak dan kemampuannya. Dasar jenius pemalas.

Tenten menggeleng cepat, membuat seringai Shikamaru makin lebar dan berbalik menuju kursinya sebelum setumpuk kertas disodorkan ke arahnya.

"Baca dokumen ini sekali lagi, cocokkan semua angkanya." Perintah Neji yang saat itu sudah menanggalkan jasnya, membuatnya terperangah sejenak, atasannya itu terlihat keren seperti itu.

"Baik, Pak." Tenten membawa dokumen itu ke mejanya. Angka? Ia jadi ingat kalimant Kotetsu yang mengatakan soal nilai dan rincian. Meneliti kertas-kertas di depannya, gadis itu membiarkan pekerjaan mencuri perhatiannya.

Hampir satu jam kemudian, ruangan kecil itu hanya diisi suara tuts keyboard, kertas yang dibalik, dan suara-suara yang muncul dari perkakas Shikamaru. Click! Bunyi itu terdengar agak keras, membuat Neji dan Tenten menoleh ke arah Shikamaru yang berdiri di dekat pintu dengan mata setengah tertutup.

"Selesai." Ucapan Shikamaru disertai desahan yang menandakan betapa lelahnya dia.

Neji berdiri dari kursinya, menuju ke arah pintu untuk melihat hasil kerja Shikamaru, sementara Tenten hanya tersenyum kecil dan memeriksa lembaran terakhir dokumennya. Akhirnya! Ia bisa berjumpa dengan kasurnya lagi.

* * *

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Neji dengan satu tangan di pundak Tenten.

Sekali lagi mereka berada di tempat parkir. Shikamaru sudah menjelaskan tentang semua yang perlu diketahui dan menyerahkan kunci mereka masing-masing, Tenten berniat menyusul Shikamaru untuk meminta tumpangan, jadwal kereta sudah selesai dua jam yang lalu. Belum sempat ia memanggil lelaki yang dijuluki jenius itu, Neji sudah mencegahnya.

"Aku akan pulang dengan Shika." Jawabnya singkat, energinya sudah cukup terkuras hari ini dan belakangan ini, melihat lelaki berambut gelap dan mata pucat itu seakan menyedot energinya.

"Ayo, aku yang akan mengantarmu." Ujarnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Eh, itu, rumah Shikamaru searah denganku." Tenten membuat alasan. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, berdua saja dengan lelaki Hyuuga itu sering membuatnya merasa salah tingkah, bingung harus berbuat dan berkata apa.

"Hn?" Satu alis terangkat seolah menunggu kalimat Tenten selanjutnya, disertai suara deru dari mobil Shikamaru. "Kau tidak punya pilihan." Ia berbalik dan membuka pintu depan mobilnya untuk Tenten, "masuk sekarang atau….," ancamnya.

Tenten buru-buru masuk dan duduk di samping kursi pengemudi, tingkahnya membuat senyuman kecil menghiasi bibir Neji.

Menyandarkan tubuhnya, Tenten menutup matanya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Akhirnya…." Gumamnya.

"Tenten?" Suara Neji memanggilnya. "Maaf membuatmu bekerja sampai selarut ini."

Tenten hanya memandanginya dengan kepala yang dimiringkan sebelum menggeleng cepat, "ah, sebenarnya tak apa. Seperti pembicaraan tadi, saya akan berbuat sebisa mungkin."

"Tadi sepertinya kau terlibat percakapan serius dengan dua orang kepercayaan Asuma. Ada apa?"

Tawa kecil terdengar dari mulut sekretaris itu, atasannya itu benar-benar buruk dalam basa-basi. "Aku tidak tahu pasti, cuma sepertinya ada data yang berbeda, antara data yang sudah diverifikasi dan yang dipublikasi. Mereka tidak mengatakan itu, Hagane-senpai hampir keceplosan mengatakan ada data yang berbeda." Tenten mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian di pantry itu. Kerutan muncul di dahi Neji, jelas dia berpikir keras. "Tapi kalau yang kudengar dari Kamizuki-senpai, memang pernah ada kejadian dua data yang seharusnya sama dengan nilai berbeda." Tenten mengangkat bahunya, pemandangan dari jendela membuatnya fokus keluar, ah ini hampir tiba di apartemennya.

"Kita akan lihat perkembangannya," ujar Neji. "Terlalu dini untuk menyimpulkan kalau itu ulah mata-mata tapi itu hampir sama seperti kontrak dan nota pembayaran itu." Ia menginjak rem. "Kita sudah sampai, masuk dan istirahatlah."

"Baik, Pak." Tenten mengangguk dan segera menuruni mobil. Ia tidak menduga kalau Neji akan turun juga.

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai di pintu. Melihat wajahmu seperti itu, aku tidak yakin kau bisa sampai di pintu tanpa terjatuh." Seringai jahil itu muncul lagi.

Tenten memutar bola matanya, namun senyuman kecil muncul diwajahnya. "Terima kasih, eh, Hyuuga-san." Ia berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya, tangannya sibuk mencari kunci di saku bajunya.

"Tenten?" Panggil bossnya itu sekali lagi.

Gadis itu menoleh, namun pandangannya dihalangi oleh sesuatu yang sewarna dengan jas Neji. Sepasang tangan melingkari pinggangnya erat, Hyuuga Neji memeluknya? Tubuh Tenten menegang sementara, detak jantungnya meningkat dua kali lebih cepat. Dipeluk seperti ini, memalukan. Bagaimana kalau lelaki itu merasakan detak jantungnya?

"…Pak?" Tenten mencoba mendorong dengan kedua lengannya.

"Diamlah, biarkan seperti ini. Maaf, tapi semenit saja, aku mohon." Kata Neji tanpa melonggarkan pelukannya, nada suaranya menyiratkan rasa lelah yang sukses membuat Tenten terdiam dan pasrah dipeluk seperti itu. "Maaf," ia akhirnya melepaskan Tenten. "Masuk dan istirahatlah, aku tidak mau partnerku satu-satunya sakit." Ia menepuk puncak kepala Tenten sebelum kembali ke mobilnya.

Sekali lagi, dengan situasi yang jauh berbeda, Tenten menatap mobil silver itu berlalu dari depan apartemennya. "Hati-hati," bisiknya pada kegelapan malam dengan irama jantung yang jauh dari kata normal.

* * *

_Tadaaaaaaaa! Setelah satu bulan lebih satu hari akhirnya fanfic ini update juga. Terima kasih sudah baca. Um, saya mau bilang apa lagi, ya? Oh iya, maaf kalo setelah baca chapter ini, fanfic ini tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi kalian, ini seperti filler kalau menurutku (tapi tidak tahu kalau menurut kalian.. ^^v)._

_Next:_

_Shiori Sophi: Terimakasih Umm, saya bingung mu bilang apa lagi. Hehe, semoga suka chapter ini, ya._

_Hyuuga Dekita: Syukurlah. Hahaha, OOC nya Neji kadang bikin saya mau cubit pipinya._

_Akira Ken: Amiiin! ^^v_

_Ran Megumi: Hai hai. Hahaha iya, aura sama gelagatnya Neji di akhir chapter itu memang seperti merujuk kalo banditnya dia. Tapi saya tidak tega kalau Neji banditnya, eh, bisa sih, tapi kapasitas otak saya tidak mampu kalau plotnya mengembang kesana (jujur, karena fanfic ini juga adaptasi dari game). Maaf ya kali ini update nya tidak kilat._

_Shikadaii: Iya ya, terlalu polos. Tapi tidak terlalu OOC 'kan? ^^v_

_Dsalss: Yaaa, pertanyaannya terjawab disini. Dia cuma menguji Tenten. Makasih supportnya…_

_Alexandra Pratiwi: Bingung siapa pengkhianatnya? Mulai chapter ini akan ada karakter-karakter pendukung dan mungkin tersangkanya. Tidaaak, saya juga tidak bisa kalau Neji jadi penjahatnya. Maaf ya sudah bikin menunggu lama._

_Arannis: Terima kasih Umm, saya juga bingung mau bilang apa lagi kecuali selamat membaca._

_Haru.C: Hahah, pikiran kita sama. Andainya Neji nyata…. pasti jadi bintang iklan shampoo. Ini sarannya lagi dicoba, Haru-san. Terimakasih supportnya. Oh iya, dapat salam dari Neji, katanya salam balik, karena salam sayang hanya untuk Tenten.*lupakan*apalahsayaini*_

_Mizusagawa Hyuuga: Makasiiih, semoga masih suka ya sama chap barunya._

_Nazliaa Haibara: Ini lanjutannya, selamat membaca._

_Touhime Ten'okari: Syukurlah bahasanya tidak susah. Terima kasih yaaaa… Semoga masih suka lanjutannya._

_See you in the next chapter ^^v_


	7. Chapter 7

Office Temptation

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: **Naruto** masih punya Masashi Kishimoto dan bergenre shounen.

(Karena kalau punya saya, genrenya berubah jadi shoujo, judulnya jadi **Tenten**, pair utamanya NejiTen)

_**Warning : Fic yang bisa dibilang masuk kategori **__**"Harap Maklum".**_

* * *

Setelah kejadian pelukan di depan apartemennya, Tenten benar-benar kebingungan setiap kali bertemu lelaki itu. Sangat bingung sampai ia bingung memilah perasaannya sendiri, ia ingin marah dan meminta penjelasan tapi ia seperti tidak bisa menemukan cara untuk melakukannya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang membuat lidah dan kedua kakinya melemah di hadapan seorang Hyuuga Neji. Rapat antar divisi yang berlangsung sehari tepat setelah kejadian malam itu menyetujui rencana yang diajukan Neji sekaligus menunjuk divisi mereka sebagai koordinator proyek kali ini hingga proses launchingnya. Keputusan itu membuat Tenten merasa lega, yah, meskipun mustahil menghindari lelaki bermata lembayung muda itu, setidaknya pekerjaan bisa mengambil alih seluruh perhatiannya. Dan lagipula, bertindak tidak professional bukanlah predikat yang bisa melekat di diri atasannya itu. Sesekali saat mengambil jeda diantara pekerjaan yang menumpuk, ia akan teringat bagaimana sepasang lengan –yang baru disadarinya- kekar itu melingkar penuh di pinggangnya, atau bagaimana saat pipinya bersandar di bahu Neji saat pria itu mendekapnya. _Flashback_ dadakan itu selalu berhasil memacu degup jantungnya dan menimbulkan rasa panas di pipinya, dan ia tidak suka hal itu sama sekali. Tidak suka? Apa yang sebenarnya tidak disukainya, perasaan yang diakibatkan pelukan itu atau pelukan itu sendiri?

Hyuuga Neji berjalan dengan langkah tegap di tengah hingar-bingar aktivitas di gedung K-Fashion. Sejam sebelum makan siang dan ia sudah mengunjungi tiga dari lima rekanan untuk proyek ini. Penunjukkan divisi mereka sebagai koordinator dalam peluncuran produk kali ini benar-benar menambah beban kerja. Disamping melakukan pekerjaan utama, sekarang harus mengawasi pekerjaan divisi lain, dan bahkan karena kecurigaan Pak Presdir, mereka juga harus berurusan dengan membuat janji dan memfasilitasi semua rapat dan pertemuan yang dilakukan. Melewati ruangan bagian sekretariat membuat pikirannya tertuju pada gadis berambut cokelat yang sudah lima hari ini bersikap aneh. Sedang apa sekretarisnya itu? Apa maksud dibalik semua jawaban singkat dan pertanyaan seperlunya belakangan ini? Dahinya berkerut saat mengingat jawaban singkat nan datar dari Tenten lima hari yang lalu. Bukan, ucapan selamat pagi yang diberikan Tenten hari itu juga terdengar terlalu kaku dan tidak natural. Apa akhirnya dia mulai lelah dengan semua perintah Neji? Apa gadis itu takut? Cih, ia mendengus tak suka, sejak kapan dia peduli dengan hal-hal kecil seperti itu. Bertingkah aneh pun tak apa, selama tidak mengganggu kinerja dan tidak melanggar hukum maupun aturan perusahaan. Tapi, entah kenapa beragam ekspresi gadis beriris cokelat itu seakan selalu ada di depannya.

Pintu yang terbuka dari luar menandakan kedatangan Neji di ruangan itu, dan Tenten terpaksa berusaha agar perhatiannya tidak beralih ke sosok yang berjalan ke arah mejanya.

"Ada perkembangan apa lagi?" Pertanyaan yang terdengar sangat tenang itu membuat Tenten menoleh tanpa sadar.

Pekerjaan yang menumpuk membuat keduanya berbagi tugas, Tenten mengurusi semua yang berhubungan dengan kegiatan di dalam perusahaan. Sementara Neji melakukan hal yang sebaliknya.

Menegakkan posisi duduknya, Tenten mendongak namun secara sengaja menghindari untuk menatap mata Neji. "Proses penawaran berjalan lancar, jika semuanya terus seperti ini, penandatanganan akan segera dilakukan," _terima kasih untuk koneksimu_, sambung Tenten dalam hati. Neji mengangguk sekali, menyilahkan Tenten untuk melanjutkan. "Media terus-terusan menanyakan kapan pastinya launching dilaksanakan, atau apa mereka bisa melakukan peliputan, ataupun membuat semacam _behind the scene_ sebelum produk-produk itu diluncurkan. Oh ya, Pak Sai bertanya apakah Bapak sudah bertemu dengan pihak agensi model yang ia pilih?"

"Aku akan menemui mereka setelah jam makan siang, ada lagi?"

"Pak Sai ingin berbicara dulu dengan anda, ia ingin membuat _teaser_ untuk dipasang di _website_ resmi perusahaan," ia berhenti sejenak. "Dan, untuk sementara ini, belum ada tindakan ataupun informasi yang mencurigakan." Tambahnya. Belakangan ini semuanya berjalan lancar, terlalu lancar dan Tenten tidak yakin apa ia harus bersyukur atau semakin waspada.

Senyuman kecil muncul di wajah putih lelaki itu, "Terima kasih, kau bekerja dengan baik." Ia berbalik kembali ke arah pintu, "aku akan menemui Sai, jika ada yang mencariku bilang saja untuk meninggalkan pesan."

"Baik, Pak," ia berusaha keras agar fokus pada lembar kerja dihadapannya, berlama-lama bicara dengan Hyuuga itu tidak begitu baik untuk tingkat konsentrasinya.

"Peraturan baru, saat kita di ruangan ini atau dimanapun asalkan berdua saja, berhenti memanggilku 'Pak'." Ia menoleh ke arah Tenten, jelas sekali gadis itu gugup saat mata mereka bertemu. Anggukan kecil Tenten membuatnya menyeringai, "rampungkan apapun yang sedang kau kerjakan sekarang. Pastikan kau tidak melewatkan makan siangmu, setelah itu kau ikut denganku."

xxx

Satu-persatu perempuan bertubuh semampai memasuki ruangan rapat di agensi itu. Sebelumnya Sai sudah merekomendasikan sejumlah nama model yang menurutnya sangat cocok dengan desain yang ia buat. Kesembilan model masuk dengan tersenyum –_bahkan senyum mereka mengembang lebih lebar saat melihat Neji_-, hingga model kesepuluh yang wajahnya berubah masam saat melihat Neji.

Ah, Tenten mengenalnya, sering digadang-gadang sebagai imej dari model sehat. Rambut lurus yang hitam berkilau terlihat kontras dengan kulit putihnya yang mulus selalu disebut-sebut sebagai ciri khas utamanya, Tsuchi Kin. Dan saat ini Tsuchi Kin sedang menyelidiki Tenten dan Neji dengan tatapannya, rasa tidak suka mencuat terlalu jelas dalam sepasang mata hitam itu.

"Maafkan aku, Kakuzu-san, tapi aku sepertinya harus menolak yang satu ini." Senyum sinis menghiasi bibir merahnya, matanya menatap Neji tajam. Tenten menoleh ke arah bossnya yang hanya diam dengan tangan bertaut di atas meja. Ugh, dia memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya dengan sempurna.

"Ah tapi Kin-chan, ini kesempatan besar. Kapan lagi kau bisa mendapatkan penawaran sebaik ini. Lihat, Sai dan K-Fashion, tidak ada yang lebih baik dari ini." Kakuzu membujuk salah satu model termahalnya itu. Selain bayaran yang pastinya tidak akan menjadi masalah, ini adalah peluang agar nama agensi-nya terangkat yang sudah pasti bisa membuka jalan untuk asuhannya yang lain. Melihat sikap modelnya yang tetap menolak, lelaki itu meminta maaf dan mengatakan ia akan berbicara sebentar dan memanggil model-modelnya keluar dari ruangan itu.

Setelah lelaki berpenampilan eksentrik itu mengajak kesepuluh modelnya keluar, Tenten mengernyit dan menggelengkan kepalanya, ini seperti drama dimana seorang anak manja berusaha menentang keinginan ibunya, dimana sang ibu terus membujuk. Neji? Jangan ditanya, ia menunjukkan seringai liciknya yang dulu pernah membuat Tenten ketakutan. Kekukuhan nona Tsuchi menolak ditambah dengan pandangan tak sukanya pada Neji membuat tanda tanya baru di kepala Tenten. Model dengan nama yang cukup besar, menolak tawaran yang jelas-jelas menguntungkan. Itu tidak masuk akal, Tsuchi Kin tidak punya reputasi sebagai model yang arogan dan besar kepala. Apa dia ada hubungannya dengan Neji? Ia ingin menanyakan itu tapi belum sempat ia bertanya, ponsel Neji berdering terlebih dahulu. Melihat lelaki itu sebentar, Tenten meninggalkan tempat duduknya, memberi isyarat kepada Neji kalau dia ingin keluar ruangan sebentar. Perasaannya sedang tak enak, dia butuh mendinginkan kepalanya.

Tenten menemukan mesin penjual otomatis. Ah ya, mungkin sesuatu yang manis bisa membuat perasaannya lebih baik. Ia memilih sebotol the strawberry dan satu kaleng kopi untuk bosnya. Ah, apa lelaki yang selalu membawanya ke tempat mewah itu mau minuman seperti ini? Berpikir sejenak, ia akhirnya mengedikkan bahunya dan berbalik.

_Bruk!_

"Eh?" Tenten bertumbukan dengan bahu seseorang yang sedang berjalan, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Botol minuman yang digenggamnya menggelinding di lantai.

"Maaf, nona." Seru lelaki itu cepat sambil memegangi kedua lengan Tenten, mencegahnya terjatuh. "Aaa, maaf." Ia segera melepaskan lengan gadis itu setelah memastikan kalau Tenten tidak akan terjatuh. "Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" Lelaki itu berpenampilan layaknya seorang karyawan, lengkap dengan jas dan dasinya.

Tenten hanya menggeleng, memberitahu kalau dia tak apa-apa. Iris cokelatnya masih melekat pada sosok penabraknya, cukup menarik dengan mata gelap dan rambut kelabunya. Seperti _de javu_, sepertinya ia pernah melihat wajah seperti ini sebelumnya. Tersadar kalau ia menatap terlalu lama, ia reflex menunduk malu, "maaf. Saya tidak apa-apa."

Satu senyum ditujukan ke arahnya, "syukurlah," ujarnya sambil menggaruk belakang tengkuknya sendiri, gestur yang biasanya melekat pada murid SMA yang bertemu pujaan hati mereka. Tak ayal itu membuat Tenten tersenyum.

"Um," ia harus kembali. Neji akan mulai mencarinya. "Ah, aku harus segera kembali. Err, maaf." Ujarnya gugup, jelas Tenten-lah yang tadi menubruk bahu lelaki itu.

"Tak apa, nona." Ia menyerahkan botol minuman yang tadi terlepas. "Ah ya, aku Shin. Senang bertemu denganmu." Lelaki itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Tenten," sahutnya tersenyum. "Um, aku juga senang bertemu denganmu, tapi, sampai nanti," tukas Tenten cepat.

"Ya, sampai bertemu lagi, Tenten." Kalimat itu sederhana, tapi seperti ada yang tersembunyi dari cara Shin mengucapkannya. Hm, Tenten menggeleng. Semuanya hanya ada dalam kepalanya.

"Kau dari mana saja? Meninggalkan atasanmu di tengah meeting seperti itu." Sosok yang bersandar di pintu dengan lengan terlipat di dada itu mengagetkan Tenten.

"Maaf, Pak," ucap Tenten sungguh-sungguh dan memberikan minuman yang dibelinya. "Tadinya aku mau memberimu privasi karena kau sedang berbicara di telepon, dan kebetulan juga tenggorokanku kering." Ia menjelaskan namun selama itu tidak menatap langsung ke arah atasannya itu, membuatnya tak melihat segaris senyum yang terlukis di wajah Neji. "Bagaimana? Apa Kakuzu-san masih belum kembali?" Ada hal yang lebih penting dari sekedar salah tingkah di hadapan seorang Hyuuga Neji.

"Ia minta maaf, nona Tsuchi bersikeras untuk tidak berpartisipasi." Neji menatap lurus ke depan, seperti biasa, apa yang tersirat dari wajahnya susah ditafsirkan. "Sudahlah, ayo kembali. Kita harus bicara lagi dengan Sai," ia berjalan melewati Tenten.

Sebenarnya ada apa? Tenten merasa penolakan nona Tsuchi ada hubungannya dengan bossnya itu. Mengikuti lelaki itu dalam diam, Tenten tidak bisa meredam kegelisahannya, ia seperti…. entahlah, tidak rela? Ya, mungkin 'tidak rela' tepat untuk mendeskripsikan perasaannya sekarang. Ia tidak rela kalau atasannya itu punya 'cerita' dengan model itu. _Bodoh! Hubungan kami 'kan sebatas hubungan profesional_. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, atasannya sekarang hanya pegawai sementara. Ia akan terlupakan setelah proyek ini selesai.

Sepanjang perjalanan tak sepatah kata pun terlontar dari keduanya. Sampai akhirnya mobil silver itu terparkir tepat di depan pintu kantor, "aku masih harus menemui rekanan yang satunya lagi. Tugas untuk melapor pada Sai bisa kau lakukan 'kan? Tapi sebelum itu, temui Asuma atau kedua orang kepercayaannya terlebih dahulu. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ia berikan." Asuma-lah orang yang meneleponnya tadi. Jika ada orang yang ingin Neji percayai selain Tenten, Asuma akan menjadi orang itu. Setidaknya tidak mungkin ia menjatuhkan bisnis keluarganya sendiri.

Tenten mengangguk, lebih banyak kerja lebih bagus. Ia bisa mengalihkan semuanya ke pekerjaannya. "Akan saya laksanakan. Dan apapun keputusan Pak Sai, saya akan langsung menghubungi Bapak." Pada kata 'bapak', Neji menatapnya tak suka. "Maaf, Hyuuga-san," ujarnya takut-takut sambil membuka pintu.

"Tenten?" Panggil Neji, tangannya terulur ke arah jemari tangan kiri Tenten.

"Iya, Pa, eh, Hyuuga-san," sahutnya dari depan pintu mobil yang terbuka. Memanggilnya dan menghentikan langkahnya seperti sudah jadi kebiasaan lelaki itu.

Ekspresi Neji melunak, "tetap perhatikan sekelilingmu. Berhati-hatilah." Ia tahu kalau Tenten menyadari betapa mudahnya beberapa hari ini. Sebenarnya Neji khawatir membiarkan Tenten mengurus semuanya sendirian, bisa jadi 'orang' itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu dan mungkin melaksanakannya saat Neji tidak berada di kantor. Tidak masalah kalau 'orang' itu mengacaukan pekerjaan mereka. Neji percaya kalau ia bisa mengatasi kekacauan yang ditimbulkan. Tapi kalau sampai 'orang' itu menggunakan cara lain dan menyentuh Tenten, ia tidak yakin apa ia akan bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Beberapa minggu bersama gadis itu, mengamati dan berinteraksi dengannya membuat Neji merasa bertanggungjawab atas keadaan Tenten.

Tenten tersenyum, benar-benar tersenyum, bukan 'senyum-paten-sekretaris' yang belakangan ini menjadi pemandangan sehari-hari Neji. "Baik, Hyuuga-san. Terima kasih," dengan itu ia menutup pintu dan masuk ke dalam gedung.

xxx

Seluruh kesibukan yang terjadi di tiap-tiap ruangan terdengar sangat jelas olehnya meskipun hanya ada satu atau dua orang yang ia temui di koridor. Sesekali ia mengangguk kecil ataupun tersenyum saat berpapasan dengan karyawan lain. Menghela napas panjang, ia sempat mengamati kesibukan sekretaris lain menjawab telepon, sementara beberapa _trainee_ menggandakan dokumen. Melihat mereka yang bekerja serius, ia memeriksa catatannya sekali lagi. Hyuuga Neji akan menyuruhnya membuat laporan lagi.

"Tenten-san!" Panggil seseorang yang membuatnya terhenti.

Ia menoleh, seseorang berjalan tergesa-gesa ke arahnya, ah, lelaki ini masih berstatus magang saat Tenten mendaftar.

"Karashi-san?" Tanyanya bingung, ini pertama kalinya ia berbicara dengan lelaki bermata biru keabuan itu, "Ada apa?"

"I-itu, ka-kami baru saja mendapat telepon dari Pak Raiga." Jawabnya gugup, Tenten ingat kalau karyawan yang satu ini selalu terlihat cemas dan tidak percaya diri.

Raiga, ah, orang menyeramkan dari bagian keuangan, sebagian besar karyawan baru di perusahaan menganggapnya begitu. Tapi sejauh yang Tenten dapatkan, lelaki dengan rambut hijau gelap itu adalah pekerja yang baik.

Tenten mengangguk, memberi isyarat kalau lelaki itu boleh melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Perusahaan kain menolak menandatangani kontrak," tuturnya pelan.

Mata Tenten membulat, kenapa disaat seperti ini? "Dimana Pak Raiga sekarang?" Ia benar-benar menahan dirinya untuk mengambil telepon dan menghubungi Neji sekarang. Konsultan itu seharusnya sedang melakukan negosiasi dengan perusahaan yang direncanakan sebagai penyedia mesin dan peralatan.

"Dalam perjalanan, ia akan langsung melapor pada Pak Hyuuga."

Tenten terdiam, berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah, kita tetap harus menunggu keputusan Pak Hyuuga. Terima kasih, Karashi-san." Kata Tenten pada akhirnya. Sejak mengenal dunia kerja, Tenten sadar dia bukan orang yang bisa mengambil keputusan dengan cepat. Mungkin karakter yang patut ditertawakan karena memilih diam daripada bertindak. Ia lebih memilih itu daripada menyulitkan rekan kerjanya.

"I-iya, sama-sama, Tenten-san." Lelaki itu membungkuk kemudian meninggalkan Tenten yang masih berdiri di koridor. Dan seperti penolakan perusahaan itu belum cukup membuatnya memutar otak, seseorang muncul dari arah berlawanan dan menyeretnya sebelum ia sempat melihat siapa orangnya.

* * *

_Daaan, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca, review, subscribe, sama fav fanfic ini. Semoga update kali ini memuaskan (walaupun jujur saya meragukan itu). Umm, kali ini agak lain, mau coba bikin dari sudut pandangnya Neji (dan jadinya sedikit sekali)._

_Shikadaii: Yaaay, akhirnya saya update lagi. Hahaha, iya itu Neji sama bikin deg-degannya sama Panitia MOS._

_EmikoRyuuzaki-chan: Terima kasih kembali karena sudah baca dan sempatin review di fanfic ini. Romance? Masih dalam planning, hehe._

_Hyuuga Dekita: Hahahah, maaf ya chapter barunya agak lama. Tunggu, mau apa ini? Dipeluk Neji atau juga mau peluk Tenten? ;)_

_Mizusagawa Hyuuga: Iya, dia meluk Tenten. Dan untuk ukuran manusia gila kerja kayak dia ituuu progress besar. Hahaha. Yup, menguji, saya tidak bisa jadikan dia antagonis. Tidak terbayang._

_heatchardova: Makasih. Maaf ya belum bisa fast-update._

_Ran Megumi: Menjawab pertanyaan Ran-san, rencananya Neji mau dibuat jadi manusia stoic yang tidak peka sama perasaannya sendiri, dia ada 'sedikit-rasa' sih sama Tenten. Tapi kayaknya saya gagal, ya? Hehehe. Makasih kiriman semangatnya. ^^_

_Carmennotwantalone: Nanti petunjuknya makin jelas, kok. *spoiler* Penjahatnya bukan Nejiten. ^^_

_shinji r: Tak apa. Tidak sama persis dengan game, kalau ini kan ikut rute-nya Kagaya, lebih misterius tapi ada adegan yang dihilangkan._

_Alexandra Pratiwi: Hahaha, lagian si Neji, jadi boss sampai sebegitunya buat menguji loyalitas bawahan. Kalo atasan di dunia nyata seperti itu, dikudeta atau mogok bawahannya. Hehe, pair Kotetsu-Izumo memang lebih asik kalo dibuat satu playful-satu serius. Aaaak, kalo Ino jadi antagonisnya, plot yang ada dikepalaku kelewat sadis nanti. Kasian Tenten-nya, disini kan mereka BFF banget. Moga habis baca update ini, gak susah tidur lagi ya._

_Dsalss: AAAAAAA, IKUT GEGULINGAN KARENA ADA REVIEW DARI DSALSS-SAN. *Apaandahsaya* Makasih masih mau lama-lama baca fic ini. Nejinya mah gitu, talk less do more, bicara kagak meluk iya. Suka Izumo juga? *highfive*_

_Akira Ken: Ini dia, saya belum bisa cepat updatenya. Maaf. ^^ Tapi semoga suka ya chapter ini._

_Marin choi: Iya, dilanjut. Makasih sudah suka, dan semoga masih terus suka._

_Oh iya, kalau seandainya update kali ini kurang, atau tidak sesuai ekspektasi kalian, maaf._


	8. Chapter 8

Office Temptation

Chapter 8

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Typo, RIP Grammar, (Sangat Mungkin) OOC, dan Kesalahan Pemula Lainnya.

* * *

Tenten menyentakkan tangannya, mencoba mengambil kesempatan untuk melihat siapa si penyeret itu. Rambut hitam yang tidak beraturan, dan postur tinggi tegap itu, Hagane? Ia masih terpaku dengan kehadiran Hagane yang bisa dikatakan tidak menyenangkan saat seniornya itu merangkul bahu dan membawanya pergi dengan paksa.

"Ha-hagane-senpai," panggilnya pelan tapi ditanggapi hanya dengan desis pelan yang seakan menyuruhnya diam, memancing keributan disaat seperti ini bukan pilihan. Kakinya terus saja mengikuti rute Hagane sampai mereka berdiri di depan sebuah pintu. Ruang IT? Pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan wajah garang Kamizuki dibaliknya. Orang yang disebut-sebut Neji tidak mungkin mereka berdua 'kan?

Lengan kekar Hagane menariknya masuk, sementara Kamizuki mengunci pintu dan berbalik ke arah mereka dengan tangan terlipat di dadanya. "Kotetsu, kau bodoh!" Ia menggulung lengannya dan satu jitakan mendarat di kepala Hagane, membuat Tenten terlepas dari cengkeraman lelaki itu. "Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanyanya sambil memegangi pundak Tenten, ia terdengar khawatir.

Dengan dahi berkerut, Tenten menatap kedua senior itu bergantian, "aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu takut, Tenten-chan. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, ada yang ingin Izumo sampaikan, tapi kata Pak Asuma kami hanya boleh memberitahumu saat kau sendiri." Hagane menggaruk belakang kepalanya gugup, sementara Tenten hanya merespon dengan anggukan dan kerutan yang makin nampak di dahinya. Dengan banyaknya kejadian hari ini, Tenten tidak yakin apa ada lagi yang bisa mengejutkannya.

Geraman pelan terdengar, "Bodoh, bukan berarti kau harus menyeretnya seperti itu! Bayangkan kalau tadi dia berteriak, kau mau dipukuli beramai-ramai, hah? Atau kalau Hyuuga itu mendengar kau berbuat kurang sopan pada sekretarisnya, kau selesai." Ia membuat gerakan memotong leher dengan tangannya. Mengerjapkan matanya, lelaki itu seperti mengingat sesuatu. "Ah Tenten, maaf. Duduklah, Kotetsu memang suka berbuat berlebihan seperti itu." Sekali lagi Tenten hanya mengangguk, tapi matanya menunjukkan rasa ingin tahu yang besar. "Sebentar." Ia beralih ke tumpukan berkas di samping meja komputernya, sementara Kotetsu mulai sibuk di depan monitornya. "Ini log akses database perusahaan. Kotetsu mengatakan ada yang janggal. Kami sudah memberitahu Pak Asuma dan ia juga merasa ada yang salah dengan catatan itu, kau lihatlah sendiri." Tuturnya sambil menyodorkan sejilid kertas.

"Terima kasih," gumamnya sebelum membuka cover depan berkas itu. Dengan teliti mata Tenten menelusuri setiap detail pada lembaran kertas ditangannya. Deretan IP address dan catatan waktu memenuhi tiap lembarnya. "Hmm, apa saya boleh membawa berkas ini?" Tanyanya, otaknya berputar cepat, ia mengerti apa yang dikatakan salah oleh Asuma. Beberapa alamat terlihat asing dan waktu yang tercatat juga sangat tidak biasa.

Pertanyaan Tenten membuat Kotetsu menoleh dari layar monitornya sementara Izumo tersenyum penuh arti sambil mengangguk. "Salinan itu memang untukmu," balasnya singkat, dilihatnya sekretaris itu membuat coretan-coretan kecil di berkas yang ada di tangannya, sesekali mata cokelatnya menyipit. Rumor tidak salah, mereka pernah mendengar seorang pegawai baru yang bisa bekerja seefisien sekretaris Pak Presdir namun terlihat biasa saja. Dan gadis ini, terlihat sangat biasa namun Izumo bisa melihat kesungguhannya saat ini.

"Tenten-chan, ini." Kotetsu menyerahkan kertas hasil cetakannya. "Kau akan butuh itu. Daftar semua file yang dimodifikasi dalam sebulan terakhir. Dan yang tercetak dengan warna biru, berarti aku dan Izumo yang memodifikasi filenya, sementara yang tercetak merah, itu file dengan dua nilai berbeda yang sempat kukatakan waktu itu." Jelasnya lagi.

"Terima kasih, Senpai." Ia berdiri dan membungkuk berterima kasih. "Saya akan melaporkan ini ke Pak Hyuuga, saya pamit dulu." Ia menundukkan kepalanya sekali sebelum keluar dari ruangan yang penuh sesak dengan perangkat komputer itu.

* * *

"Iya, Tenten-san, sekali lagi. Coba kau menghadap ke arah kiri. Ino-chan, tolong kau bantu dia." Suara Sai yang tidak terlalu keras itu memenuhi ruangan yang digunakan tim desain sebagai studio.

Setelah Tenten melaporkan apa yang terjadi saat mereka menghubungi agensi Kakuzu, Sai dengan tenangnya meminta Tenten untuk mengenakan salah satu desainnya. Tenten hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengiyakan. Berita tentang batalnya kontrak dengan perusahaan kain itu membuat pikirannya melayang kemana-mana, dan karena itu pula Tenten tidak bisa menyusun kalimat penolakan saat diminta. Ditambah instruksi dari atasannya yang mengatakan untuk membantu tim desain dalam hal apapun untuk saat ini, membuatnya dengan patuh mengikuti semua permintaan Sai, termasuk saat desainer itu mengubah gaya rambut dan dandanannya.

"Kau tetap berdiri dengan posisi ini." Ino memegang kedua sisi tubuh Tenten, kemudian mendorong lengan kanannya, "menoleh dengan badanmu ke sisi kiri, tapi kakimu harus tetap pada tempat dan posisinya." Tenten melakukan apa yang Ino katakan. Ino mengamati pose Tenten sekali lagi, untuk memastikan arahannya sesuai dengan perintah Sai. "Ya ampun, Tenten. Dengan tinggi badanmu itu, aku tahu kau bisa menjadi model yang baik." Kali ini Ino berseru kegirangan, sambil merapikan helaian cokelat yang menutupi bahu dan sebagian aksen bordir dari mermaid dress berwarna ungu yang dipakai Tenten.

"Ahem, Ino-chan." Tegur Sai sambil menggoyangkan kameranya, mengisyaratkan agar Ino menepi hingga ia bisa mengambil gambar Tenten dari samping. "Karui-chan, Yome-chan, siapkan catatan kalian. Tuliskan apa yang mungkin bisa ditambahkan atau dikurangi dari gaun ini. Tenten-san, angkat dagumu sedikit, ya." Suara shutter kamera terdengar tepat setelah aba-aba Sai. "Kau punya tubuh yang bagus, Tenten-san. Ini akan terlihat sangat cantik. Kerja yang bagus." Ujar Sai sambil melihat gambar hasil tangkapan kameranya, Tenten hanya berdiri di tempatnya, setengah menunduk dengan canggung. Sebenarnya sejak tadi ia merasa tulangnya menjadi _jelly_. "Ino-chan, tolong bantu Tenten-san dengan gaunnya. Setelah itu, kita bertemu di ruanganku."

"Baik, Pak." Ino mengangguk kemudian menggamit lengan Tenten. "Ayo, Ten." Ia memandu Tenten ke pojok ruangan yang sudah disulap menjadi ruang ganti.

"Rasanya aneh, ya." Kata Tenten tiba-tiba saat mereka sudah berada di dalam ruangan berdinding cermin itu. Ia menatap bayangannya, ia tidak akan pernah terbiasa melihat warna merah menyala di bibirnya.

Ino menarik zipper yang berada di sebelah kirinya dengan hati-hati, "Seharusnya kau lebih sering tampil dengan dandanan seperti itu, Ten. Sebagian besar sekretaris dituntut untuk berpenampilan menarik." Ia melonggarkan tali tipis yang Sai pasang di bagian pinggang gaun itu. "Aku tidak mengatakan penampilanmu tidak menarik. Tapi kau kurang menonjol, padahal kalau kau mau, orang bisa saja melihatmu lalu-lalang di sekitar sini dan menganggap kau sebagai model baru."

Tenten hanya memutar matanya, dia tidak membenci make-up. Hanya saja, ia merasa waktunya akan jauh lebih berguna jika digunakan untuk hal lain. "Mungkin nanti," katanya sambil menggidikkan bahu. Ia melepaskan gaun itu dari badannya. "Lagipula, menjadi cantik itu'kan tugasmu. Tugasku hanya cukup menjadi yang biasa dan seadanya." Ia berbalik dan memeluk Ino, yang saat itu sibuk merapikan gaun yang baru saja dilepasnya.

"Tenten, hati-hati. Satu gerakan yang salah, gaun ini rusak dan itu berarti tim kami harus lembur lagi. Selain itu, jika kami harus mengerjakan ini lagi, anggaran akan semakin membengkak." Tegur Ino, namun dengan nada lembut. Tiba-tiba ia mengernyitkan dahi, saat itu Tenten belum kembali memakai pakaian kantornya. "Cepat pakai bajumu, kalau ada yang melihatmu seperti ini, bagaimana?"

"Aku tahu." Suaranya terdengar pelan, ia memajukan wajahnya dan menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Ino. "Ne, Ino. Kau tahu 'kan, aku tidak begitu suka kejutan. Rasanya energiku terkuras setiap kali terkejut."

Saat kepala Tenten berada tepat di sampingnya, Ino baru menyadari kalau kulit sahabatnya itu terlalu hangat untuk ukuran orang sehat. "Tenten, kau demam? Kenapa kau tidak bilang." Ia dengan cekatan menggantung gaun yang dipegangnya dan berbalik, kedua tangannya memegangi sisi tubuh Tenten sebelum gadis itu jatuh terhuyung. "Tunggu sebentar." Ia menggiring Tenten untuk duduk kemudian mengambil pakaiannya. "Pakai pakaianmu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Jangan berlebihan begitu, Ino. Aku hanya butuh duduk sedikit lebih lama." Ia mengancingkan kemejanya, ia memang merasa hangat. Tapi sekretaris itu yakin kalau minuman hangat dan tidur sebentar akan membuatnya pulih. "Tidak ada waktu untuk sakit sekarang ini." Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum berdiri. "Kau ada rapat dengan Pak Sai hari ini. Jangan lupa itu." Sambungnya dengan senyum kecil.

Giliran Ino yang memutar bola matanya. Tipikal Tenten yang suka memaksakan diri. "Jangan me-," satu ketukan menyela kalimatnya. "Ya?"

"Ino-chan, apa Tenten-san sudah selesai? Hyuuga-san ingin menemuinya." Suara Sai terdengar dari depan ruang ganti.

"Iya, Pak. Kami akan segera keluar." Tenten menjawab cepat, ia menoleh pada Ino seraya melekatkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya, mengisyaratkan agar ia tetap diam kemudian melangkah keluar. "Maaf, kami memakan waktu agak lama." Tukasnya ketika berada di luar dengan Ino mengekor di belakangnya. Di depan mereka, Sai dan Neji menatap keduanya dengan ekspresi yang sangat kontras. Sai dengan wajah selalu riangnya –yang diketahui palsu-, dan Neji yang menatap tajam keduanya.

Sai tersenyum, membuat kedua matanya terlihat hanya segaris, "tak apa, Tenten-san. Ino-chan, ayo. Aku ingin kau mendengar pendapat yang lainnya." Ia kemudian beralih ke pria yang sedikit lebih tinggi di sampingnya, "maaf, aku meminta jasa sekretarismu terlalu lama." Kalimat itu disambut isyarat telapak tangan yang mengatakan tidak apa-apa dari pria bersurai cokelat di sebelahnya. "Terima kasih. Ino-chan, ayo." Ia membungkuk sebelum kembali ke ruangannya.

"A-ah, Ten. Sampai nanti, istirahat yang cukup, ya." Ino merangkul Tenten sejenak dan menyempatkan diri untuk memberi salam pada Neji –yang mengamati mereka dengan kerutan di dahinya-, sebelum menyusul Sai.

Tenten, yang masih dipengaruhi kondisi kesehatannya, membisu sejenak. "Ah, maaf," ia menunduk saat melihat pandangan menyelidik Neji yang dilayangkan padanya.

"Hn," ia menimpali. "Ambil tas-mu dan ikut aku," perintahnya sebelum berbalik ke arah pintu.

"I-iya, Pak." Tenten bergegas mengikuti instruksinya dengan patuh, mengabaikan pening di kepalanya.

"Pak, anda akan langsung pulang?" Tanya Tenten saat Neji mengambil arah berlawanan dengan ruangan kerja mereka dan berhenti di depan mesin pencatat kehadiran. Dalam hati ia menarik napas lega, sekaligus memohon agar tidak ada lagi hal yang membuatnya terkejut.

Pria itu berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang, ekspresinya sedatar biasa. "Ya, dan kau juga ikut denganku," jawabnya singkat dan kembali meneruskan langkahnya. "Jangan lelet," sambungnya lagi, seperti mengetahui Tenten yang hanya berdiri menatap punggungnya.

Sesampainya mereka di luar, Tenten baru menyadari kalau hari sudah mulai gelap. "Ah, Pak. Saya permisi." Ucapnya seraya menunduk, ia tidak sabar untuk segera memanggil taksi dan pulang. Mandi air hangat dan semangkuk sup akan sangat baik, membayangkannya saja ia hampir tersenyum sendiri. Hampir, karena satu tarikan di pergelangan tangannya membuatnya mendongak kaget.

Sepasang bibir di wajah tampan itu menipis sementara si empunya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, kali ini kau akan pulang denganku. Kau punya banyak hal untuk dilaporkan, aku juga punya beberapa hal yang ingin ku diskusikan." Dengan masih menggenggam lengan Tenten, ia menuntun gadis itu ke tempatnya memarkir mobil.

Meskipun risih dengan perlakuan itu –Tenten mengepalkan telapak tangannya-, ia mengikut saja. Meskipun ia tidak suka dengan dentuman irama jantungnya yang tiba-tiba lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. "Pak, maaf. Tangan saya, akan sangat tidak baik jika ada rumor yang menyebar." Katanya pelan pada akhirnya.

Neji berhenti tepat di samping mobil silver yang sangat akrab dengan Tenten belakangan ini dan membuka pintu depannya. "Tapi akan lebih baik lagi jika sekretarisku ini tidak terjatuh, melihat bagaimana ia tidak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri." Ia melemparkan tatapan menantang pada Tenten, seolah menunggu bantahan. Melihat bagaimana Tenten hanya menunduk, dan menggerakkan mulutnya untuk meminta maaf walau tanpa suara, Neji agak melunak. "Masuklah, kau bisa tidur di dalam."

"Maaf, saya sudah merepotkan." Gumamnya namun masih terdengar. Pasti desainer itu yang memberitahunya. Karena ia sempat berkomentar bagaimana Tenten terlihat pucat saat didandani.

"Hn," respon Neji sebelum menutup pintu dan menuju balik kemudi.

* * *

_Beberapa menit sebelumnya, di ruangan Sai._

"_Apa Tenten sudah dari sini?" Tanya pria berambut cokelat panjang itu kepada Sai, yang sedang sibuk mengutak-utik sesuatu di laptop-nya._

_Iris gelap Sai beralih dari peralatan elektronik di depannya, melempar senyumnya kepada pemilik nama Hyuuga di depannya. "Iya, dia masih di sini. Aku sudah menerima laporan dari tim kalian. Sebentar lagi tim kami akan melakukan rapat, aku akan menghubungimu besok pagi." Satu anggukan, menandakan ia mendengar jawaban Sai. "Ino-chan sedang membantunya mengganti baju." Satu alis lawan bicaranya terangkat, menyiratkan rasa ingin tahu. "Ah iya. Ini," Sai seakan mengerti arti ekspresi Neji dan memutar laptop-nya, sehingga Neji bisa melihat jelas apa yang tergambar di layarnya._

_Untung saja Neji bukan tipe orang yang terang-terangan menunjukkan emosinya. Tapi apa yang dilihatnya memang mengejutkan. Untunglah ia bisa mengendalikan diri sebelum imej-nya benar-benar rusak. Bagaimana tidak, sejak bekerja dengan Tenten, ia selalu berpenampilan biasa saja –dan Neji mensyukuri itu-. Tapi dalam potret yang ditunjukkan Sai, sekretarisnya itu berdandan mencolok –yang Neji harus akui, cocok dengan wajahnya walau warna merah menyala di bibirnya terlalu terang-, dan memakai gaun yang bisa mengundang semua kepala menoleh ke arahnya._

"_Dia cantik, bukan? Sayangnya dia tipe orang yang sangat loyal terhadap pekerjaannya. Kalau dia bisa sedikit dipengaruhi, mungkin aku akan memintanya jadi 'wajah' untuk produkku." Kata Sai, kali ini terdengar dia sangat bersungguh-sungguh, membuat Neji sontak menoleh ke arahnya._

_Hyuuga Neji mengenal banyak orang. Heh, bahkan bagi beberapa orang, dia menakutkan karena dikatakan ia memiliki banyak koneksi. Dan Hyuuga Neji pun mengetahui soal desainer jenius di depannya. Meskipun terkenal misterius, track record Sai dengan para model-modelnya terdahulu sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Oleh karena itu, meski ia tahu dirinya pun sama busuknya, ia jadi ingin menggasak Sai gara-gara ucapannya itu. Di mata Neji, Tenten itu terlalu lugu, terlalu 'bersih' dan ia ingin gadis itu tetap menjadi dirinya yang sekarang._

_Menyadari kesalahan yang baru saja ia lakukan, Sai mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Woah, maaf, Hyuuga-san. Aku terlalu bersemangat. Aku tidak akan menyentuh sekretarismu." Ia tahu bahaya apa yang tadi diundangnya. Ini sedikit mengejutkan pria itu, karena seorang Hyuuga Neji, yang menunjukkan emosinya seperti balok es, menunjukkan respon yang sangat cepat._

_Neji menatapnya curiga, namun memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Selama ia masih di perusahaan itu, Tenten akan selalu berada di bawah pengawasannya._

"_Dia sedang dalam kondisi tak baik, Hyuuga-san." Sai berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan mengitari meja. "Ada baiknya kau sedikit memberinya waktu untuk istirahat. Suhu badannya di atas normal." Ia berdiri di samping Neji yang terdiam, dari mukanya, terlihat ia berpikir keras. "Mari kuantarkan. Ia pasti sedang bercakap dengan Ino-chan."_

* * *

Sekali lagi Neji berdiri di pintu kamarnya, memandangi sosok berbalut selimut di atas tempat tidurnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia membawa orang lain -selain anggota keluarganya- ke dalam tempat tinggalnya. Ia tak punya pilihan lain saat mendapati Tenten sudah tertidur pulas di mobilnya. Ia pun hanya terbangun saat makan malam dan terlelap lagi. Pada akhirnya, mereka tak bisa mendiskusikan apapun. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, mengingat bagaimana tadi ia bersikap sedikit keras padanya. Padahal, Neji mengakui kalau ia juga bersalah. Foto yang ditunjukkan Sai seperti menekan saklar emosinya, membuatnya terheran-heran, ada apa dengannya?

"_Waaaa, apa dia gadis pilihanmu, Nii-san? Dia manis."_ Pertanyaan jahil Hanabi sejam yang lalu terngiang di telinganya. Setelah membawa Tenten masuk, ia menelepon adik sepupunya itu. Karena merawat orang sakit bukan hal yang bisa Hyuuga Neji lakukan. Dan sejam yang lalu, setelah mengganti pakaian Tenten dan memastikan ia makan dengan baik, Hanabi dan Hinata –kakaknya-, meninggalkan Neji berdua saja dengan sekretarisnya yang tertidur dengan cepat.

Gadis pilihan, eh? Neji hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menatap wajah Tenten yang tertidur seperti anak kecil.

* * *

Sinar matahari yang perlahan-lahan melalui tirai membuat Tenten menggeliat di bawah selimut, ia membuka mata dan memandang sekelilingnya. Terkejut dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya, ia refleks bangun dan duduk di tempat tidur yang asing baginya. Bola matanya menyusuri setiap jengkal kamar tidur itu sekali lagi sampai matanya tertuju pada setelan kantornya yang tergantung di depan lemari. Ah iya, Tenten mengira itu hanya mimpi. Tenten ingat ia berada di tempat siapa sekarang. Sekali lagi ia meneliti ruangan itu, untuk mencari pemiliknya sebelum rasa pusing menyergapnya. Sial! Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran tempat tidur lalu meraih ponsel di sampingnya.

4 Panggilan tidak terjawab

5 Pesan masuk

Dan sejumlah notifikasi dari media sosialnya.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun." Konsultan muda itu sudah lengkap dengan setelan kerjanya. "Hari ini kau diliburkan. Dan ini perintah." Katanya datar, sementara Tenten masih mengerjapkan matanya. Hari macam apa ini? Ini belum setengah hari dan ia sudah terkejut seperti ini.

Jam 06.22, seperti itu yang terpampang di layar ponselnya. Bukankah ini terlalu pagi? "Pak, hari ini saya harus menemui Yugao-san. Aku harus memastikan hal yang ditemukan Kamizuki-senpai dan Hagane-senpai. Saya akan ke kantor seperti biasa." Jawabnya keras kepala, namun saat itu ponsel Neji berdering, membuatnya keluar kamar dan menutup pintu. Tak puas dengan tanggapan Neji, Tenten turun dari tempat tidur dan membuka pintu. Neji terdengar tak senang, membuatnya makin bertanya-tanya.

"Aku sudah melihatnya." Neji sibuk berbicara di telepon tanpa menyadari Tenten yang berada tepat di belakangnya. "Katakan kepada tim-mu, berhenti menyalahkan satu sama lain. Aku akan mencoba menggali sumbernya. Sebaiknya kalian berpikir tentang plan B." Setelah itu Neji menutup teleponnya. "Mereka berani sekarang, eh?" Bisiknya lebih ke dirinya sendiri, Tenten mengamati kedua tangannya terkepal, bahkan dengan ponsel di tangan kanannya.

"Pak?" Tanya Tenten hati-hati, ini telihat serius.

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia memejamkan matanya sesaat. "Duduklah. Aku akan memberi tahumu, tapi kau harus berjanji untuk tidak memaksakan dirimu lagi." Setelah Tenten mengangguk, ia menyambung. "R-Couture meluncurkan desain terbaru mereka. Katalog ekslusif untuk kalangan tertentu."

Tenten mengerti apa yang dimaksud, kompetitor mereka selangkah di depan. Mereka harus lebih giat kali ini.

"Tidak hanya itu," Neji menambahkan, senyum sinis jelas di wajah tampannya. "Mereka menggunakan desain Sai, desain yang sama persis untuk produk terbaru K-Fashion, dengan Tsuchi Kin sebagai _Brand Ambassador_-nya."

* * *

Terima Kasih Sudah Membaca..

Hai, Hai. Hari ini Office Temptation saya edo-tensei. Maaf kalau kemarin sempat hiatus.

Ah iya, makasih untuk yang sudah baca, review, sama subs di chapter sebelumnya.

Sherry Ai: Iya, Tenten mulai cemburu. Tapi beliau-nya tidak sadar kalau dia cemburu. Neji sama Kin? Nanti, ya. Nanti pelan-pelan kebuka semuanya.

Shikadaii: Penasaran? Sebenarnya dalangnya sudah pernah disebut. Hehe, nanti, ya..

UltronGurl: Aduh, saya bingung. Nggak sih, saya bilang begitu karena saya tidak bisa melihat kesalahan saya sendiri (maklum, ilmu masih cetek). Jadi, kalo ada salah, mohon koreksinya.

EmikoRyuuzaki-chan: Romance? Itu ada, tapi pelan-pelan, ya. Karena jujur, adegan romance itu selalu berujung di writer block untuk saya.

Akira Ken: Orang Ke-3? Pasti, saya 'kan pendukung Tenten x Harem (becanda..). Mungkin ada (nggak mau bilang iya, nanti spoiler). Kalo yang keren? Pasti. Tenten deserves the best.

.5: Huaaaa, jangan bete. Maaf kalo saya bikin susah tidur. Hehe, ganbarimasu.

Shinji R: Maaf, update kilat-nya lagi tidak mungkin. Tapi moga masih mau baca, ya.

Dsalss: Haha, tidak diculik/belum (*pilih salah satu /abaikan). Kin sama Neji? Kalo belum bosan, tetap baca, ya. Pelan-pelan semuanya dibuka. Soal Shin, sepertinya begitu. Action? Nanti, ya. Banyak tanya juga gak apa-apa, kok. Maaf ya, yang ini gak kilat update-nya.

Haru.C.23: Tenten dalam bahaya? Aku gak tega *dilemparsendal*. Hmm, saya cewek.

Marin Choi: Makasih sudah nungguin plus suka sama ff-ku. Ganbarimasu, maaf ya kali ini lambat.

Ran Megumi: Orang ke-3? Iya, rencananya begitu (karena akang Neji yang cemburu itu sesuatu dan so sweet *plak*). Disini sudah ketauan yang sukanya main seret. Hihi.

Yamanaka Tenten: Maaf ya, kali ini kurang cepat updatenya.

FyCha HyuuRa: Haha, ketauan 'kan yan narik Tenten disini? Ini sudah dilanjutin. ^^

Icha Anissa: Yup, moga masih baca, ya.


	9. Chapter 9

Office Temptation

Chapter 8

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Typo, RIP Grammar, (Sangat Mungkin) OOC, Plot-holes, Ketidakjelasan, dan Kesalahan Penulis Amatir Lainnya.

* * *

"Omong kosong!" Tukas Tenten sebal, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di jok mobil, memecah keheningan yang pagi itu melingkupi seisi mobil seorang Hyuuga Neji. Entah siapa yang mulai menyebarkan berita kalau Ino-lah yang memberikan informasi kepada perusahaan pesaing mereka. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menghimpun semua yang ia ketahui untuk menguatkan alibi Ino. Ia menatap tajam pada layar tablet yang masih menyala di pangkuannya sebelum menarik napas dalam-dalam dan kembali memainkan jemarinya di perangkat itu.

Setelah berita di pagi buta yang merusak semua hasil pekerjaan mereka, _brunette_ itu mencoba mengumpulkan semua informasi tentang R-Couture dan produk mereka, yang menggunakan hasil tangan Sai. Sementara atasannya duduk tak bergeming dari posisinya di belakang kemudi, ia tidak bersuara sepatah katapun sejak meninggalkan apartemennya.

"Apa kau sudah berhasil menghubungi Yamanaka-san, Tenten? Sai dan orang-orang di tim desain sudah kebingungan mencarinya." Lelaki itu akhirnya bersuara juga.

Tenten menggeleng, "Mmmm, pesanku terkirim, telepon tersambung tapi tidak ada respon sama sekali." Ia mendesis tidak sabar. Kalau saja ia dalam kondisi yang fit, ia pasti sudah mencari Ino. _'Ino, ini akan membuat orang-orang makin curiga padamu,'_ Tenten membatin. "Hyuuga-san, kita mau kemana?" Ia meluruskan posisi duduknya saat Neji membelokkan kendaraan dan menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan gedung K-Fashion.

Mata Tenten membulat saat mereka sampai di salah satu butik yang secara ekslusif menjual produk K-Fashion.

"Ayo turun," perintah Neji sambil melepas sabuk pengamannya lalu membuka pintu.

"Ah, apa ada yang punya informasi disini?" Tenten mengikuti konsultan muda itu yang dengan cepat sudah berada di pintu masuk.

"Selamat datang, ah, Hyuuga-san. Selamat pagi," sapa seorang pegawai bermata hitam pekat, rambutnya yang dikuncir tinggi berayun-ayun di sekitar bahunya.

"Hn, pagi." Balas Neji singkat.

"Selamat pagi, Moegi-san," suara Tenten terdengar sangat bersemangat.

"Pagi, Tenten-san. Apa ada yang bisa kami bantu?" gadis itu merespon cepat.

"Hyuuga-san ingin bertemu…"

"Bisa tolong kau carikan satu stel pakaian kantor dengan ukuran Tenten?" Tanya Neji, otomatis memotong kalimat Tenten.

Gadis itu mengangguk cepat, "kau ingin warna apa?" Ia berbalik pada Tenten yang menatap bingung pada bosnya.

"Warna apa saja, kami percaya pilihanmu," jawab Neji, namun matanya menatap ke arah Tenten.

"Baik, akan saya akan segera kembali." Ia membungkuk sebentar dan menghilang di deretan rak pakaian.

"Hyuuga-san, aku tidak butuh baju baru. Yang aku butuhkan kita sampai di kantor, sekarang." Kata Tenten, suaranya tidak terdengar jelas sebab ia menggertakkan giginya. Sorot mata penuh curiga Moegi makin mengaduk-aduk perasaannya.

Lelaki itu menyeringai dan memandang sekeliling sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tenten, "Dengar, Tenten. Lihat, pakaian yang kau kenakan hari ini sama persis dengan kemarin, ditambah lagi kita datang bersama. Kau mau orang-orang mengira kita menghabiskan malam bersama? _Well_, kita memang menghabiskan malam bersama dan aku tidak peduli tentang apa yang dipikirkan orang-orang." Ujarnya pelan, hingga hanya Tenten yang mendengarkan.

Menghabiskan malam bersama? Hah, ia hanya… Tenten terdiam, memang benar orang-orang akan berpikiran macam-macam jika melihatnya datang dengan pakaian kemarin, tak peduli apapun alasannya. Ia bergidik ngeri membayangkan kalimat-kalimat macam apa yang didengarnya. Ia akan tampak sangat tidak professional jika terlibat skandal dengan atasannya.

"Bagus kalau kau mengerti." Hyuuga Neji, berdiri tegap dengan melipat lengan di dadanya, menambah kesan angkuh yang ditambah dengan seringai puas di wajah tampannya.

Tenten hanya memandang Neji sekilas dan menggumamkan terima kasih. Lelaki itu hanya mencoba untuk menyelamatkannya dari rumor yang tidak diperlukan.

"Ini yang saya temukan." Moegi datang dengan lima stel pakaian. "Saya pikir Tenten-san lebih cocok dengan model ini."

"Hn," alis Neji terangkat dan mengambil satu stel pakaian berwarna oranye pudar. "Ini, aku akan ambil yang ini." Ia menjatuhkan pilihannya dengan cepat sebelum Tenten sempat mengatakan sesuatu.

"Baik, Hyuuga-san." Moegi memanggil satu staf lain dan menyuruhnya untuk mengembalikan sisanya.

"Jangan terlalu banyak dipikirkan, suhu badanmu bisa naik lagi." Kata Neji sekali lagi dari balik kemudi. Setelah membayar pakaian itu, Neji langsung menyuruh sekretarisnya itu untuk memakainya. "Anggap saja itu jaminan,agar kau bisa bekerja dengan lebih baik, Hn bukan, jaminan agar kau bisa menjaga dirimu selama menjadi sekretarisku."

Tenten memandanginya dengan dahi berkerut. Tanpa ia katakan pun, Tenten mencoba untuk tidak menimbulkan masalah selama menjadi bawahannya.

"Bukan karena hal itu akan menghambat pekerjaanku, tapi itu mengganggu pikiranku. Aku tidak bisa tidak khawatir jika sesuatu terjadi padamu." Ada emosi tersirat yang keluar bersama kalimat itu.

Tenten sontak menoleh. Hyuuga Neji? Khawatir? Tenten tidak menyangkal perasaan hangat yang membuatnya merasa istimewa saat mendengar kata-kata itu. Ia hanya memandangi sosok di sampingnya yang sepertinya belum menyadari apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

"Hyuuga-san?" Sejumlah pertanyaan muncul di kepala Tenten akibat satu kalimat yang diucapkan Neji.

"Ehm." Ia berdehem, "Kita sudah sampai. Jangan memaksakan dirimu, kerjakan apa yang sudah kau rencanakan sejak kemarin. Tetap coba untuk menghubungi Yamanaka dan jangan lupakan makan siangmu. Aku akan langsung ke ruangan Pak Presdir."

Menyadari kalau gedung K-Fashion sudah di depan mereka, Tenten bergegas turun dari mobil. Semua tanda tanya-nya tentang sikap aneh Neji pagi itu menguap, tergantikan dengan rasa penasaran tentang kondisi sahabatnya. "Baik, Pak. Maaf sudah merepotkan." Ia berlari menuju pintu masuk. Untung saja publikasi yang direncanakan Sai belum terwujud atau hari ini akan ada kumpulan wartawan di depan gedung.

Neji tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Tenten. Untung saja Ino berada di daftar paling atas isi kepala gadis itu, atau sepagi ini ia harus bersilat lidah untuk menghadapi pertanyaan Tenten yang sering membuat Neji berpikir kalau sekretarisnya itu sedang mengetesnya.

* * *

Melewati pintu depan perusahaan, Tenten memperhatikan bagaimana para resepsionis terlihat lebih sibuk dari biasanya. Persaingan, R-Couture benar-benar mencegat mereka kali ini. Darimana mereka mendapat informasi tentang rancangan Sai, sejauh mana mereka menduplikasinya. Ia menggigit bagian dalam pipinya, keberadaan perusahaan rekanan mereka pun sekarang menjadi tanda tanya. K-Fashion dikenal karena produk mereka yang unik dan sulit digantikan, apa jadinya kalau ada perusahaan lain yang mampu melakukan hal yang sama. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat sebelum mengambil rute ke bagian sekretariat. "Selamat pagi, aku ingin meminta rekap kehadiran dan lembur karyawan."

Tenten benar-benar bersyukur karena Yugao tidak menanyakan hal yang macam-macam saat Tenten meminta datanya, atau mungkin ia sedang terburu-buru karena mendapat panggilan ke ruangan Pak Presdir. Hm, sepertinya seluruh pemimpin bagian dipanggil kali ini.

"Tenten-san," suara yang sedikit tak asing itu mencapai pendengarannya, ia menoleh dan mendapati Karashi yang berjalan sambil membawa setumpuk map.

"Ya, ada apa?" Tenten berbalik .

"Bagaimana?"

Tenten memiringkan kepalanya, memastikan arti pertanyaan Karashi, "apanya yang bagaimana?" Ia tidak ingin salah bicara, semua orang patut dicurigai sampai semuanya jelas. Ya ampun, sepertinya ia mulai tertular sikap skeptis Tuan Hyuuga itu.

"Apakah sudah ada titik terang? Apa akan dibatalkan?" Lelaki itu malah balik bertanya, kali dengan tempo yang lebih cepat seperti orang gugup.

"Entahlah, para petinggi sedang berbicara sekarang." Jawab Tenten, sementara ia mencoba menyembunyikan rasa curiganya. Karashi bukan salah satu staf yang terlibat langsung dengan _planning_ mereka.

Karashi mengangguk, namun sorot matanya yang tidak fokus membuat Tenten menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Oh ya, apa kau melihat Ino-san, ia sudah menghilang sejak semalam." Karashi bertanya lagi, nama Ino membuat Tenten memasang inderanya baik-baik.

'_Semalam?'_ Brunette itu menyipitkan matanya, _'Hyuuga itu menjemputku sebelum pukul lima.'_ Tenten meluruskan mimik wajahnya agar terlihat biasa. "Hm, aku masih mencoba menghubunginya." Jawabnya sambil menggeleng pelan.

Lawan bicaranya hanya memasang wajah seakan ia mengerti. "Astaga, aku harus segera menyerahkan berkas ini untuk Raiga-san. " Ia berseru tiba-tiba sambil mengangkat berkas digenggamannya agar terlihat lebih jelas oleh Tenten. "Semoga berhasil, Tenten-san. Sampai nanti." Ujarnya seraya berbalik.

Tenten melambaikan tangannya singkat sebelum merogoh tasnya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Ia membuka semua akun yang dimiliki Ino sembari berjalan menuju ruangannya. Update terakhirnya pada pukul enam kemarin sore. Bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, ia mengirimkan pesan kepada Karui, teman Ino di tim desain.

**Penerima: Karui**

**Maaf Karui-san, apa Ino mengatakan ia akan pergi kemana setelah rapat selesai?**

Sebelum Tenten membuka pintu, ponselnya bergetar menandakan pesan masuk.

**Pengirim: Karui**

**Bukankah Ino-chan menemanimu? Ia tidak mengikuti rapat hingga selesai, saat keluar makan malam, tiba-tiba ia mengirim pesan dan mengatakan kau demam tinggi jadi ia pamit untuk mengurusmu.**

Satu pesan menyusul.

**Pengirim: Karui**

**Tunggu, Ino tidak menemuimu? Tenten-san, jangan bilang kalau rumor itu benar. **

Tenten menekan pilihan balas dengan nafas tercekat. Tidak mungkin, K-Fashion adalah tempat bekerja impian Ino sejak kecil. Gadis itu bahkan menolak tawaran untuk melanjutkan sekolah di Paris hanya agar bisa mengikuti tes di K-Fashion.

**Penerima: Karui**

**Ino tidak bersamaku. Tapi kumohon, jangan katakan pada siapapun.**

Dengan cepat Tenten membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Berkas yang dipinjamnya berdebam di atas meja, disusul kedua telapaknya yang beradu dengan permukaan kaca. Ya ampun, Ino. Ada apa ini? Ia memukul pelan pipinya, mencoba mengarahkan pikirannya ke tumpukan data yang harus ia periksa. Setelah menenangkan dirinya, ia mulai mencocokkan data yang ada padanya.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia menelusuri daftar itu, mencari sedikit jejak dari data-data yang abnormal menurut Kotetsu dan Izumo. Tenten baru menyadarinya saat ia memasuki lembar ketujuh. Selalu dengan _user id_ yang sama. Membuatnya membuka kembali lembaran yang sudah dilewatinya untuk memastikan ia tidak keliru. Nama yang sama, Raiga. Jemarinya dengan cepat membuat daftar tanggal dan waktu dimana nama Raiga muncul sampai satu waktu yang tercatat mencuri perhatiannya. Ia meletakkan alat tulisnya pelan-pelan dan mengambil agenda atasannya yang dititipkan padanya.

"Ya ampun," dengan pandangan tidak percaya, Tenten yang masih ternganga merangkum apa yang ditemukannya.

Belum selesai ia menyusuri lembaran-lembaran itu, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Menampakkan sosok atasannya yang kali ini terlihat agak kacau. "Apa ada perkembangan lagi? Dari Yamanaka?" Suara beratnya memenuhi ruangan itu. Lelaki itu melangkah mengitari meja sekretarisnya itu hingga berdiri tepat di sampingnya, kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk melihat lebih jelas apa yang dikerjakan gadis berambut cokelat itu. "Ini….."

"Keberadaan Ino masih kabur, dan seseorang menggunakan _id_ Raiga-san untuk mengutak-atik data anggaran." Ia menoleh ke sebelah kirinya dan mendapati kalau posisi wajah Neji terlalu dekat, yang membuatnya refleks melebarkan jarak diantara wajah mereka. Nama Raiga muncul beberapa kali dalam daftar yang didapatnya dari tim IT sementara dalam daftar kehadiran, ia sedang berada di luar kota pada waktu yang dicatatkan.

"Hm?" Wajah tampan itu berbalik karena Tenten tiba-tiba terdiam. Dan dihadapkan dengan wajah merah padam sekretarisnya itu. Satu tangan terangkat, ia melingkarkan lengannya di belakang kepala Tenten sebelum menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi gadis itu. "Aneh, kukira suhu badanmu naik lagi."

Ia berusaha keras agar atasannya itu tidak mengetahui alur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan akibat perlakuan yang sebenarnya _innocent_ itu. "Aku baik-baik saja, Hyuuga-san." Jawabnya, satu tangannya mencengkeram tangan di dahinya dan melepaskannya.

"Syukurlah." Ia menegakkan badannya namun tak berpindah dari tempatnya di samping Tenten. "Karena hasil rapat tadi memutuskan kita akan mulai dari awal, atau lebih tepatnya, tim desain akan memulainya dari nol lagi."

Tenten mengangguk, dalam hati ia berharap tidak akan ada hal ekstrim lainnya yang terjadi. Satu deringan mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi, ia melihat lelaki berambut panjang itu melihat layar ponselnya dengan penuh pertimbangan.

_**Tsuchi Kin**_

Begitulah yang terpampang di layar ponselnya saat ini. Kalau bisa jujur, kini Neji menyesal pernah menggunakan gadis itu mengulik sejumlah keterangan tentang kliennya yang terdahulu. Terlebih setelah bagaimana dia bersikeras di depan Kakuzu untuk menolak tawaran K-Fashion dan berafiliasi dengan rival mereka.

Amethyst beradu pandang dengan cokelat yang terlihat khawatir, membuat Neji menelan ludahnya, gugup. Satu keadaan yang tak sering ia alami. Ia mengangguk, memberi isyarat pada Tenten kalau ini bukan sesuatu yang serius.

"Hyuuga Neji," ia menjawab panggilan itu saat Tenten kembali menekuni pekerjaannya, mencoba agar terdengar netral dan tidak mengejutkan sekretarisnya. Mendengar suara penuh kemenangan model itu, ia berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari ruangannya. Tenten tidak boleh melihatnya yang lepas control, apalagi Neji tidak ingin kalau gadis itu tahu hubungannya dengan Kin.

Tenten hanya mengerjapkan matanya ketika Neji keluar ruangan dengan langkah yang terlalu cepat untuk orang yang berpembawaan tenang sepertinya. Tak berapa lama pintu itu terbuka lagi.

"Aku ada urusan penting. Rampungkan itu, letakkan saja dimejaku. Tapi jangan lupakan makan siangmu."

"Baik, Pak."

"Dan, tetap hati-hati. Telepon aku jika terjadi sesuatu."

* * *

"Nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi, cobalah beberapa saat lagi." Suara mesin operator itu membuat Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia baru saja kembali dari makan siang dan mencoba menghubungi Ino. Shikamaru dan Temari pun tidak bisa memberikan informasi tentang keadaan gadis pirang itu.

_Kriing kriing_

Dering telepon menyadarkan Tenten yang terlarut dalam pikirannya. "Divisi Perencanaan Khusus."

"Tenten-chan?" Suara laki-laki yang menyahutinya terdengar asing.

"Iya, saya Tenten. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Tenten-chan, aku Ebisu dari bagian penjualan. Setahun yang lalu kau pernah membantu kami mengumpulkan data penjualan dan survey dari pembeli. Beberapa orang di ruangan kami sudah mencarinya di gudang arsip tapi tetap tidak ketemu. Mungkin kalau kau yang mencarinya akan lebih mudah."

"Baiklah, saya akan ke ruangan anda dalam lima belas menit."

"Terima kasih, Tenten-chan. Kau sangat membantu."

_Klik_

Sambungan ditutup sebelum Tenten sempat membalas. Ia mengirimkan pesan kepada Neji untuk memberi tahu kalau ia akan berada di ruang arsip.

Ruangan arsip, terletak di lantai yang sama dengan ruangan untuk tim desain. Namun karena letaknya yang cukup susah untuk dijangkau, berada tepat di belakang ruangan tempat tim desain menyimpan sisa bahan baku, membuat ruangan itu menjadi tempat yang paling jarang dikunjungi seantero gedung itu. Tenten bergidik sendiri. Tumpukan kardus di sepanjang koridor membuatnya merasa _claustrophobic_. Ia memutar knob dan masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Setahun yang lalu, berarti di depan sini." Tenten bergumam dengan dahi berkerut, matanya terbelalak melihat posisi berkas yang dikatakan dibutuhkan itu. Berada di rak ketiga, itu bukan tempat yang susah untuk dilihat. Ia menarik berkas itu, namun menjatuhkannya saat membuka covernya. Disana, terdapat bangkai tikus, tulisan 'menjauhlah, kau tahu terlalu banyak' menjadi latarnya. Jebakan! Menyadari itu, Tenten berlari ke arah pintu namun pintu itu sudah terkunci.

Ia mengetuk beberapa kali, "halo, apakah ada orang? Tolong, aku terkunci."

"Mmmm… Huuummm." Terdengar suara yang menyahutinya dari deretan rak yang agak jauh ke dalam. Sontak ia terdiam, ini konyol tapi sebagian kecil dari otaknya mengingatkannya pada komik misteri yang pernah dibacanya saat remaja. Panik mulai menjalari Tenten, mengebaskan anggota geraknya.

Tak ingin memperparah keadaan, ia menelepon atasannya.

"Ada apa, Tenten?"

Mendengar suara Neji sedikit menentramkannya, sedikit. "Pak, maaf aku mengganggumu."

"Aku sudah kembali ke kantor. Kau masih di ruangan arsip?"

"Ya, dan kumohon-"

_Brak!_

Sejumlah berkas terjatuh dari tempatnya dan suara yang didengar Tenten tadi semakin jelas.

"Tenten?" Suara Neji di seberang sana meninggi. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Mungkin." Ia memberanikan diri berjalan ke arah asalnya suara itu.

"Apa maksudmu dengan mungkin? Tenten?"

"Tolong ke ruangan arsip, seseorang mengunciku."

"Jangan matikan teleponmu."

Ia memandang ke sekeliling, waspada kalau-kalau orang yang menaruh ancaman itu menyerangnya. Semakin jauh ia melangkah, suara itu makin jelas. Gadis itu benar-benar bersyukur ruangan ini tidak segelap ruang arsip yang pernah dilihatnya dalam beberapa film. Apa yang ditemukannya benar-benar seperti tamparan di wajahnya. "Ino?!" Ia menjumpai Yamanaka Ino dalam posisi setengah berbaring dengan tubuh terikat dan mulut disumbat dengan kain, rambut pirang kebanggannya terurai tak beraturan, wajah bak porselennya memerah sementara air mata membasahi pipinya. Warna merah yang kontras dengan orbs _aquamarine_nya tak luput dari pandangan Tenten.

Telepon genggamnya terlupakan, gadis itu menghampiri sahabatnya, mencoba menenangkan Ino dan membuka ikatan dimulutnya.

"Tenten…" _Life-sized_ Barbie itu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke arah Tenten dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. "Aku melihatnya." Ino mengatakan itu berulang-ulang di sela tangisnya.

Tenten memeluknya erat, ia tidak bisa membayangkan perasaan Ino saat ini. "Maaf Ino, aku tidak menemukanmu lebih cepat." Satu gelengan menjawab kalimatnya. "Menangislah tapi kau tak usah takut, aku ada disini." Ia membelai rambut Ino lembut, ia hanya mendekap gadis itu sambil berharap Neji segera datang.

* * *

Seumur hidupnya, Hyuuga Neji menganggap rasa takut itu sebagai hal yang memalukan. Hingga hari ini, beberapa detik yang lalu saat sekretarisnya mengatakan ia terkunci di dalam ruangan arsip. Ia takut sesuatu yang fatal terjadi dan keselamatan Tenten menjadi taruhannya.

Pekikan Tenten yang menyuarakan nama sahabatnya membuatnya mengacuhkan aturan untuk tidak berlari di koridor. "Tenten, ada apa? Hey, jawab. Ada apa dengan Yamanaka-san?"

"Hyuuga-san." Suara Sai di depan yang sedang berdiri di depan _lift_ membuatnya berhenti, "ada apa dengan Ino-chan?" Senyum basa-basi pudar dari wajah pucatnya, berganti raut muka serius yang bisa menakuti orang dewasa sekalipun.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku harus ke ruang arsip sekarang. Dan mungkin Yamanaka-san ada disana." Ia melewati Sai dan melesat masuk ke dalam _lift_. "Ada apa lagi?" Tanyanya tak sabar saat Sai membuka pintu lift.

"Apa lagi? Tentu saja aku ikut. Sama seperti kau menjaga sekretarismu itu, aku punya tanggung jawab yang sama terhadap desainerku." Ucapnya saat melangkah masuk dan kembali menekan tombol tutup.

Kondisi yang didapatinya membuat lelaki Hyuuga itu menggeram pelan. Orang itu memang seperti sengaja untuk bermain-main dengannya. Kunci ruangan itu tergantung di lubang kunci.

"Apa ini?" Bisikan Sai masih terdengar jelas, namun ia tak berniat sedikit pun untuk menjawabnya, yang saat itu membuka pintu dan mulai memanggil nama sekretarisnya.

"Kami disini!" Seru Tenten dari dalam, setelah mengantongi kunci pintu itu, Neji mencoba mengikuti arah suaranya.

Saat itulah jantung Neji seakan mau melompat dari tenggorokannya. Ia ingin segera melihat gadis itu, meski baru saja suaranya menyiratkan kalau dia tak apa-apa. "Tenten?" Ia menyipitkan matanya saat menangkap dua sosok di sudut ruangan. "Tenten!" Ia mempercepat langkahnya, menghampiri sekretarisnya yang mencoba membuka ikatan kaki Ino.

"Ino-chan." Suara Sai meninggi dengan tiba-tiba ketika matanya menemukan apa yang dilihat Neji, dan bergerak mendahului Neji, menggantikan Tenten untuk membuka ikatan anggota tim-nya itu. "Bagaimana bisa seperti ini?" Ia memperhatikan kondisi desainer muda yang jauh dari kata modis itu.

Ino menghirup udara banyak-banyak, penuh kelegaan, "aku melihatnya." Mata cemerlangnya menatap tajam ke arah Neji yang saat itu menarik Tenten untuk bersandar padanya.

Gerakan tangan Sai melambat seiring dengan simpul yang terurai. Suara Ino tidak terdengar ceria seperti biasanya, membuatnya menatap ketiga orang di ruangan itu secara bergantian. "Hyuuga-san?"

Neji yang sedari tadi berbisik pada sekretarisnya tampak sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sai. "Siapa yang kau lihat, Yamanaka-san?" Ia mengusap lembut lengan Tenten sebelum berlutut agar sejajar dengan gadis pirang itu.

"Dia menyebutkan namamu dan Tenten," Ino menghela nafas, satu tangan Sai bertengger di bahunya, sementara Tenten menggenggam tangannya yang masih sedikit bergetar. "Orang itu melakukan sesuatu dengan komputer di ruang keuangan." Kali ini Ino menggigit bagian dalam pipinya, "raut wajahnya seperti orang yang kesurupan. Ia mengumpat Tenten berkali-kali."

"Apa kau tahu nama orang itu?" Neji, yang paling pertama merespon informasi Ino.

Ino menggeleng, "aku mengenali wajahnya. Orang itu sering kutemui di lantai dua dan tiga."

"Ebisu-san?" Tenten bertanya, orang yang menyuruhnya untuk ke ruangan arsip mengaku sebagai Ebisu.

Sekarang Ino yang menatap gadis bersurai cokelat itu seakan-akan ia mengatakan ada naga besar yang berdiam di dalam ruangan itu, "Tenten, Ebisu-san sudah dipindahkan ke pabrik Konoha Hardware sejak dua minggu yang lalu."

Tenten mengerjapkan matanya, menerima informasi dari Ino. 'Bodoh!' Batinnya pada dirinya sendiri, karena tidak mengecek daftar pegawai dengan rinci. Ia menoleh ke arah Neji yang seakan menelitinya sebelum merasakan tangan lelaki itu menepuk puncak kepalanya seperti memberitahunya tak apa-apa.

"Baiklah, lebih baik kita keluar dari sini dulu." Sai menyela dan langsung melingkarkan lengannya di belakang dan paha Ino, menggendongnya seperti pengantin. Sementara Neji mengangguk dan membelitkan lengannya di pinggang Tenten, membantunya berdiri.

Neji dan Tenten berjalan lebih dulu sebelum membukakan pintu untuk Sai. Tenten memperhatikan bagaimana Ino mengalungkan lehernya dengan nyaman di leher Sai dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada lelaki itu saat mereka keluar dari ruangan itu. Tenten mengangkat satu alisnya sebelum meyakinkan dirinya kalau Ino hanya kelelahan.

"Tenten-san, aku akan membawa Ino ke kamar mandi di ruanganku. Tolong kau bantu dia, ya?" Sai berjalan di depan mereka,karena yang dituju adalah ruangannya.

"Baik, Pak." Tenten masih berjalan menjejeri Neji yang tetap merangkulnya, kali ini tidak ada perasaan risih dalam dirinya, ia justru merasa tenang dengan perlakuan atasannya itu.

Kedatangan Ino sontak disambut dengan tatapan curiga dan bisik-bisik dari seluruh penghuni bagian desain, membuat Sai tidak punya pilihan selain memberi perintah kepada mereka untuk tutup mulut. Kondisi kesehatan Ino perlu segera diperiksa, namun sebelumnya mereka harus memperbaiki penampilan gadis itu.

Tenten memperhatikan gadis yang sudah kembali berpenampilan rapi itu makan dengan lahap di dalam salah satu ruang ganti. Dari luar sayup terdengar suara Sai yang memberi instruksi agar sementara waktu keberadaan Ino dirahasiakan dan sekaligus menegaskan kalau bukan Ino yang memberikan desain mereka pada perusahaan pesaing. Orang macam apa yang sudah berani mengurung seorang gadis seperti itu? Tenten tidak habis pikir dengan kejadian yang dialami Ino.

"Tenten?" Suara itu menyadarkan Tenten yang sedang bersandar di dekat pintu dari pikirannya.

"Hmm?" Ia menoleh ke arah Ino yang sudah menyelesaikan makanannya. "Apa ada yang sakit?" Sesudah Ino membersihkan diri, Tenten menyempatkan untuk menangani luka-luka gores dan lecet di lengan dan kaki Ino.

"Maaf, aku sudah merepotkanmu dan yang lain." Ia menunduk, membuat poninya menutup sebagian wajahnya.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Kami lega kau sudah ditemukan, dan sepertinya Sai-san punya bukti kalau kau bukan pelakunya." Ia menyibak tirai dan melihat Sai yang duduk sambil menggambarkan sesuatu di mejanya. Neji sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan ruangan itu, hendak memeriksa sesuatu, katanya. "Setelah ini Sai-san akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit, ia benar-benar khawatir padamu."

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Ino….." Sejenak Tenten tampak ragu, "aku tahu ini mungkin tidak nyaman buatmu, tapi apa kau bisa menceritakan kejadiannya?" Ia ingin tahu semuanya.

Senyum tipis tergaris di bibir Ino saat ia mengangguk, "kemarilah." Ia menepuk tempat di sebelahnya untuk Tenten. Setelah gadis berambut cokelat itu duduk, ia memulai. "Kau tahu 'kan rapat yang disebutkan Sai-san kemarin?" Ia menautkan jemari mereka, "Itu berlangsung alot dan kami hanya diberi waktu istirahat saat makan malam. Saat kembali dari pujasera di seberang jalan, aku berniat membuat kopi." Mata cemerlangnya menerawang, "kemudian aku ingat kalau gula di lantai tiga sudah habis,jadi aku menyuruh temanku yang lain untuk kembali lebih dulu. Aku mau mengambil gula di _pantry_ lantai dua saat aku melihat suara berbisik di bagian keuangan. Orang itu berambut kecokelatan dengan perawakan sedang. Ia melihatku, kemudian mencecarku dengan pertanyaan sejauh mana yang kudengar." Ia meremas tangan Tenten, "ketika aku tidak mau mengaku, ia mendekatiku dan mencengkeram leherku." Tenten merengkuh Ino dalam pelukannya. "Setelah itu aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi, saat sadar aku sudah terikat di ruang arsip. Ia mengambil telepon genggamku jadi aku tak bisa meminta tolong pada siapapun."

Tenten mendengar penjelasan Ino dengan nafas tercekat. Ia punya sejumlah nama di dalam kepalanya, siapa orang yang dimaksud Ino.

"Ino-chan, Tenten-san, apa sudah selesai? Aku sudah membuat jadwal dengan dokter Haruno." Suara Sai disusul dengan kemunculan sosoknya di ambang pintu. Disekapnya Ino bisa membuat buruk reputasi perusahaan mereka jika terdengar oleh pihak luar, sehingga kali ini Sai mencoba menghubungi kawan lamanya dan meminta kesediaannya untuk merahasiakan kunjungan Ino.

"I-iya, Pak." Ino menyahut, satu senyum kecil di lemparkannya ke arah Tenten. "Terima kasih, Tenten."

"Oh ya, Tenten. Hyuuga-san memintamu di ruangan setelah kau selesai." Sai menambahkan, ia membalut Ino dengan mantel sebelum keluar ruangan.

"Iya, Pak." Tenten mengangguk dan membisikkan ucapan selamat jalan pada Ino sebelum merapikan kembali ruangan kecil itu.

* * *

Dua botol air mineral dengan isinya yang berayun-ayun seirama langkah kaki Tenten menemaninya kembali ke ruangannya sore itu. Sesekali kepalanya menunduk ketika menyapa karyawan lain yang ditemuinya.

"Kau!" Suara yang agak keras dari arah belakangnya itu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia terbelalak saat melihat pelakunya, yang berdiri dengan telunjuk teracung ke arah Tenten. Orang-orang yang melewati lantai itu pun berhenti saat mendengar ucapan setengah histeris itu.

"Ya, ada apa?" Tenten bergerak mendekati lelaki yang kini terlihat gemetar sekujur tubuhnya. Ekspresinya diantara tidak percaya dan marah.

"Bi-bisanya…" Ia terbata.

"Bisanya apa, Karashi-san?" Suara tenang itu diikuti suara langkah kaki yang seperti mengkomando orang-orang yang ada disitu untuk diam. Hyuuga Neji, menampakkan diri dengan seringai sadisnya disana, di tangannya terlihat sejumlah kertas. Ia memandang lelaki yang mengacungkan tangan pada sekretarisnya, "aku tanya apa yang 'bisanya', Karashi-san?" Kali ini ia seperti menantang staf keuangan itu untuk meneruskan kalimatnya.

Karashi terlihat memucat di tempatnya, sementara Tenten memandang atasan dan rekannya sesama karyawan itu secara bergantian.

"Bisanya Tenten keluar dari perangkap ruang arsip yang kau susun?" Tenten menutup mulutnya tak percaya mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Neji. "Ada banyak hal yang harus kau jelaskan, Karashi-san."

xxxxx bersambung xxxxx

**Chapter 9.1 (short side story)**

Semerbak bunga mawar merongrong indera penciuman Neji sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di _café_ ini, dimana Kin mengundangnya. Lelaki beriris polos itu hanya menatap wanita berambut gelap di depannya yang terlihat sangat menikmati santapannya. Ia tidak ingin berada disini, tapi keadaan yang menyeretnya harus menemui gadis itu.

"Hmm, ada apa, Neji? Kau tidak menyukai makanannya?" Wanita itu akhirnya menyadari kalau Neji tidak menyentuh apapun yang dihidangkan untuknya sama sekali.

Ia memutar bola matanya malas. "Cukup dengan sikap pura-pura polosmu itu, Kin. Apa maumu mengajakku kesini? Kau tahu, aku sibuk."

"Ya, sibuk merayu gadis berambut cokelat itu 'kan?"

"Hn," ya, kadar penyesalan Neji untuk mengenal Kin meningkat dua ratus persen.

"Kau tahu, aku merindukanmu, Neji." Ia meletakkan garpu dan pisaunya, memandang ke arah Neji dengan tatapan mengharap iba. "Semenjak kau menerima tawaran K-Fashion, kau jadi jarang mengunjungi bar Hidan. Kau semakin jarang pula untuk menemuiku, semua karena gadis cokelat itu 'kan?"

"Kin," suaranya menyerupai bisikan namun terdengar jelas betapa geramnya lelaki Hyuuga itu. Ya, ia menghentikan semua hal yang dulunya seperti rutinitasnya sejak menerima pekerjaan dari Sarutobi-sama. Tapi itu bukan semata-mata karena Tenten. Sekretarisnya itu memang punya andil, membuatnya melihat ke sisi yang lebih baik. Ya, sejak melihat kerja keras gadis itu, ia jadi mengingat kembali tujuan semulanya sebelum memulai pekerjaannya. Ia mengingat kembali bagaimana ia bertekad untuk berhasil tanpa campur tangan keluarga Hyuuga setelah ia menentang keputusan pamannya tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Jemari dengan kuku terpoles _coral pink_ mengangkat segelas anggur dan menyesapnya, "kau berubah dingin sekarang. Aku bahkan sampai harus bekerja sama dengan saingan K-Fashion untuk merebut perhatianmu." Ia terkekeh licik. "Ooops, ah, apa yang kukatakan ini?" Iris gelapnya berkilat nakal, "tapi kau tahu, Hyuuga-san. Aku tidak akan bisa kau manfaatkan lagi. Kau seperti itu 'kan? Meniduri gadis-gadis hanya untuk mendapatkan informasi."

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" Apa yang diucapkan Kin menyesakkan dada Neji, seperti sebongkah batu dihantamkan berkali-kali tepat di atas jantungnya. Ya, ia memang seperti itu, dulu sekali. Namun semenjak media mengenalnya, ia menghentikan kebiasannya itu. Ia berdiri, mengingat sekretarisnya yang ia tinggalkan sendiri.

"Aaaah, apa jadinya kalau Ten-chan yang lugu mendengar siapa sebenarnya bos terhormatnya ini? Bos yang menggunakan cara kotor untuk sukses."

Neji memukulkan tangannya ke meja dan menatap Kin tajam. "Lakukan itu, dan aku akan memastikan skandalmu dengan beberapa pemimpin perusahaan akan terbongkar. Mungkin kau pandai menyewa mata-mata, tapi kau lupa, aku punya mata dimana-mana." Dengan itu ia menaruh beberapa lembar uang di meja dan berlalu.

* * *

Terima Kasih sudah membaca

.

.

.

.

Double Thanks untuk yang sudah membaca, favorite, dan subscribe di chapter 8.

See you in the next chapter. :)


	10. Chapter 10

"Mengubah data penting perusahaan, memalsukan tanda tangan beberapa petinggi perusahaan, memberi informasi yang salah, dan mencelakai rekanmu sesama karyawan," _Orbs_ yang seperti mutiara itu berkilat ke arah Karashi yang terduduk gugup. Hyuuga Neji berdiri dengan tangan terlipat di dada, Sarutobi Asuma duduk berpangku kaki di sofa yang berada di dekat meja presiden direktur yang tak lain adalah ayahnya. Pemimpin perusahaan itu sendiri bersandar di kursinya dengan mata yang awas mengawasi, mereka sedang membicarakan apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada Karashi. "Dan kuharap kau tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan bocornya desain Sai." Tandas Neji dingin,ia menunggu lelaki bersurai cokelat itu membuka suara.

* * *

Office Temptation

Chapter 10

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Office Lover © OKKO/Arithmetic

Warning: OOC, typo(s), dan kesalahan yang umum dilakukan amatir lainnya.

* * *

_Brunette_ itu duduk sambil menutup matanya dan menopangkan wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Di meja didepannya layar ponselnya masih menyala. Ia dan Ino masih saling berkirim pesan untuk informasi terakhir kondisi gadis Barbie itu. Diluar dugaan Tenten, Sai membatalkan semua acaranya untuk menemani Ino. Setelah memeriksakan kondisi Ino, Sai menemaninya membeli ponsel baru, kini duo desainer itu sedang berada di rumah Ino dan menurut pesan terakhir yang dikirimkannya, mereka sedang menonton sebuah film bergenre komedi romantis.

Sesekali ia mengintip ke arah pintu yang tertutup. Sudah tiga jam yang lalu ia mengetahui kalau Karashi dari bagian keuanganlah yang mencelakainya dan Ino. Apa yang dilakukan Neji pada lelaki itu?

* * *

_Tiga jam yang lalu_

"_Bisanya Tenten keluar dari perangkap ruang arsip yang kau susun?"_

_Pertanyaan yang terlontar untuk Karashi itu membuat Tenten tersentak. Karashi 'kah? Oke, lelaki itu memang terlihat aneh dengan pembawaannya yang mudah gugup, tapi benarkah ia pelakunya? _

_Tenten memandang kedua lelaki itu bergantian, Neji yang seperti teka-teki atau Karashi yang setahu Tenten, merupakan lelaki baik-baik._

"_Maksudnya?" Tanya Karashi, suaranya terdengar pelan namun lirikan matanya yang terlihat tak fokus seperti mengatakan kalau ia merasa jauh dari tenang. Ia melangkah maju sambil menatap lurus ke arah Neji, namun baru beberapa langkah, dua pasang tangan melingkari lengan atasnya, menahannya. "Apa-apaan ini?"_

_Neji mengitarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, menyadari kerumunan kecil yang terbentuk. "Aku tahu waktu jam kerja hampir habis, tapi kembalilah ke ruangan kalian masing-masing, tak ada yang perlu dilihat disini." Ia berhenti, menunggu kerumunan yang makin mengecil sebelum beralih pada Tenten, "aku menaruh sejumlah pekerjaan di mejamu. Kerjakan itu hingga selesai, jangan pulang sampai aku selesai dengan orang ini. Aku akan mengantarmu."_

"_Baik, Pak." Jawabnya setelah menatap ke arah Karashi yang dicengkeram dengan erat oleh Izumo dan Kotetsu, ia sedikit iba melihat wajah Karashi yang ketakutan._

"_Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san, mari kita bawa orang ini ke ruangan Asuma."_

* * *

Selebihnya Tenten hanya tahu kalau Asuma menyarankan agar orang itu dibawa ke hadapan ayahnya, dan sampai sekarang mereka belum selesai. Ia mengernyitkan dahi, semudah itu kah menangkap pelakunya? Tapi apa motifnya? Ia akan merecoki Neji dengan banyak pertanyaan kalau lelaki itu sudah selesai dengannya. Saat itu juga, pintu ruangan terbuka, menunjukkan wajah datar atasannya, meski begitu Tenten bisa melihat keletihan dalam gerak-geriknya.

Neji menyunggingkan senyum kecil saat melihat Tenten yang terus memandanginya. "Ada apa? Kau kelihatan seperti balita yang ingin tahu." Matanya menemukan satu paket makanan di mejanya. "Oh, milikku?" Tanyanya sambil berjalan sedikit cepat ke arah mejanya.

Tenten mengangguk, "aku hanya memesan dari rumah makan di dekat sini. Jadi, aku tidak yakin apa rasanya sesuai dengan lidahmu." Jawabnya singkat.

"Terima kasih, Tenten." Suara Neji terdengar sangat tulus, "kau sudah makan?" Tanyanya sambil membuka kotak makannya.

"Sudah, dan pekerjaanku juga sudah selesai."Ia membuat gerakan menunjuk kecil pada tumpukan berkas di sudut meja Neji.

Neji menghentikan gerakan makannya, "Ya ya, kerja yang bagus. Setelah aku menghabiskan ini, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Oke," Tenten berhenti sejenak, "dan kau juga akan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaanku 'kan?"

"Tentang?"

"Karashi."

Neji menghela napas panjang, membuat kedua alis Tenten terangkat. "Kau yakin mau tahu?"

"Sangat." Tenten mengangguk antusias.

"Baiklah."

* * *

Tenten menunggu Neji bersuara setelah mereka memasuki mobilnya. Gadis itu memasang sabuk pengamannya dan langsung memutar tubuhnya empat puluh lima derajat ke arah lelaki yang baru saja menjalankan mesin kendaraannya itu. Iris cokelatnya mencoba menirukan apa yang disebut orang-orang sebagai _puppy eyes_, berusaha agar ia mengetahui apa yang terjadi di ruangan presdir.

Neji yang sedang mengubah arah menyeringai saat melihat wajah yang ditunjukkan Tenten dari sudut matanya. Pemandangan di sebelahnya sedang bermain-main dengan otaknya. Karena alih-alih jadi ingin menceritakan apa yang mereka temukan, ia malah jadi ingin menangkup kedua pipi gadis itu dan mengecup bibirnya. Ia buru-buru menepis pikiran itu, entah kenapa ia selalu merasa kalau Tenten harus diperlakukan dengan sangat hati-hati. Apa ia dia mulai peduli dalam artian lebih kepada sekretarisnya itu?

Tak lagi mampu membendung rasa penasarannya, Tenten akhirnya bersuara. "Bagaimana Karashi-san? Apa dia bilang kenapa dia melakukan itu?" Cecarnya.

Hyuuga itu tak langsung menjawabnya, "Pak Presdir tak memecatnya, kau tahu anak perusahaan yang dipimpin Morino Ibiki? Dia akan dimutasi kesana, sebagai intern." Lelaki itu mengambil jeda untuk menarik napas. "Motifnya uang, ia mengulik database perusahaan dan menjual ide Sai pada R-Couture karena ia butuh uang untuk operasi ibunya." Lampu merah di depan mereka membuat Neji menghentikan kendaraannya, Tenten bisa melihat tangannya mengepal diatas kemudi. "Presdir terlalu bermurah hati. Ia melarang untuk menyerahkan lelaki itu pada polisi."

Tenten sedikit iba pada Karashi, ibunya butuh dioperasi dan sekarang ia dipindahkan ke tempat baru yang dibawahi Morino Ibiki. Tenten pernah mendengar cerita tentang Morino Ibiki dari Yugao, dan meskipun ia terdengar bijak bagi Tenten, lelaki yang pernah dua kali Tenten temui itu tidak punya toleransi terhadap kesalahan. Tiba-tiba matanya membulat, ia ingat sesuatu. "Bagaimana dengan Raiga-san? Karashi-san mencoba mengalihkan tuduhan padanya, kenapa dia melakukan itu?"

Neji menggeleng pelan sebelum kembali melaju, "alasannya satu, ia tahu ID yang Raiga gunakan. Ia butuh satu orang untuk disalahkan." Nada bicaranya terdengar sangat jengkel.

"Ya ampun," Tenten tercengang mendengarnya. Karashi yang tak lain adalah orang kepercayaan Raiga melakukan hal seperti itu? Raiga mungkin punya masa lalu yang kelam, tapi ia sudah berubah sejak mengadopsi seorang anak laki-laki yang ditemuinya di rumah sakit.

Suasana di dalam mobil itu berubah hening, Neji tak sekalipun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jalanan di depannya dan Tenten lebih memilih membalas pesan Ino. Sahabatnya itu mengatakan kalau ibunya datang dan menemaninya malam ini. Ino? Lantas untuk apa dia menyekap Ino dan mengunci Tenten di ruang arsip itu? Apa karena dia tahu Tenten sedang menyelidiki sesuatu? Dan ancaman yang didapatkannya, apa benar Karashi hanya bertindak sendiri? "Tenten." Suara Neji yang memanggilnya agak keras itu menyadarkannya dari teori yang berputar di dalam kepalanya. Haruskah ia bilang pada lelaki itu tentang surat kaleng yang ditemukannya di dalam tumpukan berkas?

"Eh, ya?" Ia menyadari kalau mereka sudah berada di persimpangan menuju tempat tinggalnya.

"Boleh aku minta bantuanmu?" Neji sudah menepikan mobilnya. Sepertinya ini akan serius.

"Soal apa? Aku akan melakukan apa yang kubisa." Jawab Tenten cepat, toh Neji sudah sangat banyak membantunya.

"Pulang denganku malam ini."

Mata Tenten membola mendengar pinta atasannya itu. "Um," ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia ingin membalas kebaikan Neji, tapi permintaan itu bukan permintaan umum yang dilayangkan oleh atasan untuk bawahannya.

Neji melihat gadis di sebelahnya yang kebingungan. Si-pekerja-keras-Tenten, yang kemungkinan seluruh waktunya dihabiskan untuk bekerja dan beristirahat di rumah, menimbang perkataannya. "Seperti tadi malam, kau tidur di kamarku, aku di ruang tamu atau kamar tamu. Aku tidak akan macam-macam. Janji." Ia mengangkat jari telunjuk dan tengahnya, meyakinkan Tenten.

"Kenapa?" Tenten terdengar hampir berbisik. Situasi kali ini beda dengan malam sebelumnya. Ia tertidur semalam, dan disana mereka tak hanya berdua.

Neji tak berani menatap wajah gadis itu, "karena kejadian tadi siang. Aku meninggalkanmu untuk keluar sebentar dan kita berdua tahu apa yang terjadi." Neji tidak berbohong, ia memang takut untuk meninggalkan Tenten sendirian, tapi bukan hanya keselamatan Tenten yang dijaganya. Konsultan muda itu harus mengakui kalau ia takut, takut Kin melakukan sesuatu yang bisa menyebabkan Tenten menjauhinya. Masa lalunya memang bukan urusan Tenten, tapi ia tak siap jika bawahannya itu tahu seperti apa dirinya. Katakanlah ia egois tapi semenjak mengenal gadis polos patuh yang hampir selalu mengiyakan perintahnya itu, ia tak ingin gadis itu berlama-lama menjauh dari pandangannya.

Mendengar atasannya mengemukakan alasannya, Tenten mengangguk pelan. "Tapi pakaianku…"

Saat itu Neji sudah kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya, "masih ada piyama yang kau pakai semalam. Dan besok aku akan mengantarmu pulang untuk ganti baju."

Alis Tenten terangkat mendengar intonasi Neji yang seperti tergesa-gesa dan tak bisa dibantah. "Pak, kita akan terlambat."

"Tidak akan, aku pastikan itu. _And cut that 'Pak', please_?"

Cengiran layaknya anak-anak menambah kesan manis di wajah Tenten. "Oke."

"Oke?" Jawaban macam apa itu.

"Oke, aku akan ikut kembali ke rumahmu." Jawab Tenten menegaskan maksudnya.

Neji tertawa kecil dan menggelengkan kepala, "kuharap kau tidak sepatuh ini." Sedikit lagi, dan mungkin Neji akan tergila-gila dengan keluguan Tenten.

Tenten menggembungkan pipinya, "apa itu hal yang buruk?" Ia hampir saja berubah pikiran dan meminta pulang kalau ia tidak melihat tawa Neji.

"Tidak, itu hal yang bagus, sangat bagus. Tapi jangan sepatuh itu pada setiap orang. Siapa yang tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran mereka." _Tidak semua orang bisa menahan diri sepertiku_. Sambungnya dalam hati.

"Aku tahu," sahut Tenten riang. "Tapi ini kau, kau 'kan orang baik." Sambungnya lugas. "Kau bisa dipercaya."

Perkataan Tenten itu sukses membuat perasaan Neji bercampur aduk. Meskipun ia tak menunjukannya, ia senang Tenten mempercayainya. Dan disaat yang sama, ketakutannya semakin menjadi. Ia membayangkan bagaimana kalau pada akhirnya gadis itu tahu semua permainan kotor yang pernah dilakukannya? Sebagus apapun hasil kerja Tenten selama menjadi bawahannya, gadis itu seperti Morino Ibiki, tak punya toleransi terhadap kesalahan.

Tenten berbalik sekali lagi, ia di kamar Neji dan tak bisa tidur. Mungkin itu ada hubungannya dengan aroma khas lelaki itu yang sedikit tertinggal di bantal dan seprai. Setiap kali ia memejamkan mata, ia merasa sepasang orbs lavender mengawasinya.

* * *

"Uuurgh!" Gerutunya seraya bangun lalu duduk bersila di tempat tidur. Ia menatap sebentar ke arah pintu yang tertutup.

_PRANG!_

Suara kaca pecah mengagetkannya. Pencurikah? Karena tidak mungkin orang setenang Neji memecahkan barang. Dengan cepat ia turun dari tempat tidur, cemas setelah mengingat kalau Neji tertidur di ruang tamu. Tenten membuka pintu pelan-pelan, melangkah diam-diam ke tempat terakhir kali ia melihat Neji namun tak menemukan lelaki itu disana.

Ia berbalik arah menuju ke dapur setelah mendengar samar suara dari sana. Aroma tajam alkohol memenuhi rongga hidungnya. "Neji?" Bisiknya, ia melihat satu sosok yang duduk bertumpu pada mini bar di ruang makan, dua botol alkohol hampir kosong di depannya dan satu gelas berserakan di kaki kursi yang didudukinya. "Neji!" Serunya setelah yakin kalau sosok yang duduk dalam gelap itu adalah atasannya. "Apa ini?" Tanyanya sambil mengguncang pelan bahu Neji. "Neji? Pak?" Sesekali ia menahan napas, bau alkohol bukan aroma favoritnya.

Rambut Neji yang biasanya jatuh dengan rapi terlihat kusut, ia bahkan tak mengganti kemeja yang tadi dikenakannya. "Berat sekali." Tuturnya dengan suara parau, membuat Tenten secara refleks terkesiap.

"Maaf."

Kepala yang menempel pada mini bar di depannya itu terangkat, dengan mata setengah tertutup, lelaki itu tersenyum lemah. "Aaaa, Tenten." Ia mengibaskan jari telunjuknya, "bukan kau. Aku." Racaunya. Seorang Hyuuga Neji mabuk dan Tenten kebingungan tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia masih mencoba menerka apa yang bisa ia lakukan saat satu lengan menariknya maju. Neji yang masih dalam kondisi duduk memeluknya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di perut Tenten. "Jangan pergi."

Tenten yang masih terkejut hanya bisa membiarkan Neji meracau tak jelas. Beberapa kali ia menggumamkan 'maaf' dan 'jangan pergi' padanya. Apa lelaki itu sedang bertengkar dengan salah satu perempuan yang dikencaninya? Tenten tak suka perasaan yang dimunculkan pemikirannya itu, mungkin ini hanya stress yang terakumulasi. Ia lebih percaya kalau pekerjaanlah yang menyebabkan Neji melakukan ini. Jangankan belakangan ini, hari ini seperti _roller coaster_ yang memainkan adrenalin mereka.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang, ia mencengkeram erat bahu Neji, mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan lelaki itu. "Kau bertingkah aneh sekali hari ini." Lagi, ia mencoba membuat lelaki itu berdiri. "Kau butuh tidur," ujarnya lembut, berusaha memapah lelaki itu ke kamarnya.

"Mungkin," sahut Neji. Satu tangannya tersampir di bahu Tenten, sementara yang satunya tetap melekat di perut gadis itu, dan untuk sekali itu Tenten tak pusing tentang bagaimana eratnya posisi mereka saat ini.

"Pelan-pelan," tukas Tenten pelan saat ia memberikan air hangat untuk Neji. Lelaki itu akan benar-benar mengalami sakit kepala hebat besok. Ia menyelimuti Neji yang sudah meletakkan gelasnya dan berbaring. "Sebaiknya kau baik-baik saja besok," Tenten punya dua kekhawatiran sekarang, ia bisa terlambat ke kantor dan atasannya itu bisa jatuh sakit.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja besok." Balas Neji, bicaranya terdengar lebih jelas sekarang.

"Baguslah." Tenten mengambil gelas dan hendak keluar, membiarkan Neji beristirahat namun ada yang mencekal lengannya. "Apa kau butuh sesuatu?"

"Tetaplah disini, letakkan gelas itu." Ia bergeser untuk memberikan ruang kosong pada Tenten kemudian menepuk tempat di sebelahnya. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Tenten yang tak menggenggam gelas, menahan gadis itu untuk tetap disana.

Tenten yang merasa tak punya pilihan lain, meletakkan gelasnya sembari mengingatkan dirinya sendiri kalau kali ini bukan Neji yang berbicara tetapi pengaruh stress dan alkohol. "Baiklah," dengan enggan ia duduk bersandar pada headboard tempat tidur itu.

"Terima kasih," Suara Neji terdengar sangat bersungguh-sungguh, Tenten bisa bersumpah kalau ia melihat senyum kecil di wajah letih lelaki itu.

Saat kepalanya bersandar di headboard itu, rasa letih mulai mendatanginya. "Don't mention it," ia menyahuti Neji dengan mata yang mulai mengantuk. Dan keduanya tak butuh waktu lama untuk terlelap.

* * *

xxx Bersambung xxx

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah baca, follow, fav, sama review di chapter sebelumnya. Semoga chapter ini menjawab pertanyaannya, ya.  
Dan yang terakhir, maafkan saya yang bahasanya berputar-putar.

See you in the next chapter. ^^v


	11. Chapter 11

Office Temptation

by V-R-Ka

Chapter XI

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

Happy (?) Reading

* * *

Hangat sinar matahari pagi yang menerpanya membuat Tenten menekan kedua kelopak matanya lebih rapat. "Hmm," permukaan lembut yang menyapu pipinya membuat Tenten tersenyum, segera saja gadis itu memeluk gulingnya lebih erat. "Hm?" Merasakan tekstur bantal yang tak seempuk biasanya, ia dengan enggan membuka matanya dan langsung berhadapan dengan permukaan … kemeja. Eh? Ia menjauhkan kepalanya dari tempatnya bersandar, dan sontak menarik tangannya seperti ia baru saja memegang api. Di sampingnya, baru saja dilepaskannya, seorang Hyuuga Neji yang tertidur pulas.

Menyadari kehangatan yang tadinya menempel di bagian depan tubuhnya menghilang, Hyuuga Neji dengan berat membuka sebelah matanya. Ia menggeram pelan, sinar matahari pagi itu terlalu menusuk dan kepalanya seperti ditarik kesana-kemari. "Ah Tenten, selamat pagi." Sapanya dengan suara serak setelah ia bisa fokus dengan untaian rambut cokelat di hadapannya dan mengingat siapa yang ia bawa pulang semalam.

Yang disapanya hanya menatapnya tajam dari balik poninya yang masih tak beraturan, rambutnya yang biasanya dikonde dua tergerai bebas. Ini bukan sepenuhnhya salah lelaki itu. Semalam, Neji berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol. Dan ia, sebagai yang sadar saat itu harusnya bisa mengatakan 'tidak' saat Hyuuga itu menahannya. "Aku akan mengabaikan ini karena semalam aku kelelahan dan kau mabuk, jadi tidak ada 'sesuatu' yang serius di antara kita." Ia berbicara dengan intonasi formal yang sering di dengar Neji di awal perkenalan mereka dan membuat tanda kutip di udara saat mengucapkan 'sesuatu'.

Neji menekan dahinya dengan pergelangan tangannya, berharap itu bisa mengurangi rasa sakit di kepalanya. Nada bicara Tenten seperti menusuk di bagian tengah kepalanya. Itu mungkin terakhir kalinya ia akan minum minuman keras, mungkin. "Maaf." Bisiknya sungguh-sungguh.

"Tak apa, bukan sepenuhnya salahmu." Tenten membalas pelan, sedikit khawatir karena kondisi atasannya itu terlihat buruk. Ia bergegas turun dari tempat tidur dan keluar kamar, kemudian kembali ke tempat Neji berada bersama dengan segelas air putih hangat. "Minumlah dulu." Ia membantu lelaki itu hingga berada di posisi setengah duduk lalu memberikan airnya.

"Terima kasih," ia bersandar pada susunan bantal yang sudah dengan cepat dibuat Tenten dan meneguk air putihnya sampai habis. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Tenten. Semalam itu aku benar-benar mabuk." Ujarnya setelah meletakkan gelas kosongnya di meja samping tempat tidur. Seperti ada yang menarik hatinya saat melihat ekspresi Tenten, gadis itu seperti terjebak di antara rasa malu dan khawatir. Neji bersyukur sekretarisnya itu masih membantunya yang benar-benar hangover atau dia harus merangkak untuk mengambil air.

* * *

Tenten meletakkan dua cangkir kopi dan dua piring makanan di atas meja. Di depannya, duduk seorang Hyuuga Neji, dengan kepala yang bertumpu pada tangan terlipat di tepian meja. "Pak, sarapannya sudah siap." Ia mengguncang lengan Neji pelan.

Lelaki itu mengangkat kepalanya pelan. Tenten yang mengenakan celana piyama dan kaos yang dipinjam darinya terlihat sangat menyenangkan bagi matanya. "Maaf, kepalaku agak," ia tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, hanya menegakkan posisi duduknya dan menghirup udara dalam-dalam. "Terima kasih, Tenten." Saat ia melihat sajian di depannya.

"Apa jadwalmu hari ini?" Tanya Tenten, catatan pada agendanya berubah total.

Neji mengunyah makanannya lambat-lambat, "Mmm, aku akan menemui dua orang pimpinan rekanan baru kita. Dan mungkin menjamu salah satu dari mereka saat makan siang nanti." Ia nampak berpikir sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "ada satu perusahaan lagi, mereka ingin menandatangani kontraknya siang ini, apa kau bisa mewakiliku?"

"Baik, Pak." Jawab Tenten singkat, tak berani menatap ke arah sepasang amethyst yang tertuju kepadanya. "Tapi sebelumnya, saya harus pulang untuk berganti pakaian." Ia memandang ke bawah, pada setelan baju tidur yang dipinjamkan Neji padanya.

"Apa kau bisa menyetir?" Tanya Neji sebelum menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya, ia menunggu jawaban Tenten sambil mengunyah lambat-lambat. Lidahnya terasa dilapisi pasir, makanan beraroma menggoda jadi tak terasa sama sekali, sudah berapa lama sejak ia terakhir kali mabuk berat?

Tenten terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan Neji, "bisa, kurang lebih." Jawabnya dengan wajah yang aneh, seakan berpikir dua kali akan jawabannya.

Neji menelan makanannya dan mengangguk, ia tak bisa mengemudi dengan kepala yang sakit dan Tenten tak yakin dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia menyodorkan telepon genggamnya ke arah Tenten, "tolong telepon Shikamaru untuk kesini. Katakan padanya, aku minta waktunya seharian ini."

Tenten mengambil alat komunikasi yang disodorkan padanya, yang secara mengejutkan , tak diberi sandi atau kode apapun. "B-baik, N-Neji." Ia bergidik mendengar suaranya sendiri, atas dasar apa ia merasa gugup?

"Handphone bukan tempat yang aman untuk menyimpan informasi." Tuturnya tiba-tiba, seakan membaca pikiran Tenten.

Tenten hanya mengangguk pelan, atasannya itu sudah kembali makan, meski dengan gerakan yang sangat lambat.

"Ini masih terlalu pagi untukku, apa yang kau inginkan, Hyuuga?" Suara berat dari seberang telepon menyahuti panggilan Tenten dengan intonasi seakan baru saja terbangun.

"E-pagi, Shikamaru. Ini Tenten," suara yang keluar dari tenggorokannya terdengar terlalu tinggi bahkan untuk telinganya sendiri. "Neji memintamu untuk ke rumahnya, ia minta waktumu seharian ini." Ia menyebutkan tujuannya menelepon dengan sedikit lebih lambat.

"Tenten? Apa yang kau lakukan bersama orang itu sepagi ini?" Shikamaru terdengar sedang menyelidiki.

Tenten berjengit, "Eh itu," ia menggigit bibirnya cemas sambil menggenggam handphone milik Neji erat dengan kedua tangannya. Satu kata yang salah dan Shikamaru akan menyeretnya pulang. Ia menatap ke arah Neji yang sudah menyelesaikan makanannya dengan setengah memelas, berharap lelaki itu mau membantunya menemukan jawaban untuk Shikamaru.

"Aku kesana sekarang, dan akan sangat baik jika aku mendapati kalian dalam keadaan yang wajar." Suaranya terdengar menggerutu sebelum bunyi telepon dimatikan membuat Tenten menjauhkan telepon genggam dari telinganya.

Ia menghela napas berat sambil menyerahkan ponsel Neji padanya, konsultan muda itu hanya menerimanya dengan satu seringai puas. "Kau bekerja dengan baik, terima kasih. Makanlah, saat Shikamaru tiba disini, kita akan segera berangkat."

* * *

Tenten memandangi kedua kursi di depannya bergantian. Setelah Neji mengucapkan kemana Shikamaru harus membawanya, sahabat laki-lakinya itu mengangguk dan melajukan mobilnya. Membuat Tenten kebingungan dengan sikap keduanya, ditambah lagi dengan aura menyeramkan yang seakan keluar dari lelaki yang berada di balik kemudi.

Saat Shikamaru tiba di apartemen Neji, ia langsung mengamati Tenten dari puncak kepala hingga telapak kakinya, sebelum menoleh dengan tatapan penuh peringatan pada Neji. Tenten bergidik sendiri mengingat kejadian itu, Shikamaru nyaris tak pernah membuka matanya lebar-lebar, tapi tadi pagi ia memelototi mereka berdua seperti bola matanya akan melompat keluar.

"Ini, bacalah. Semuanya ada disini." Shikamaru mengambil satu tumpukan kertas yang dijepit rapi pada Neji. Tenten yang sedari tadi melamun, mencoba menangkap isi lembaran kertas itu. "Kau tahu, akan sangat merepotkan." Ia memakirkan mobilnya di depan salah satu perusahaan yang menangani pengolahan kapas.

"Terima kasih," ucap Neji datar, ia memasukkan kertas-kertas yang diberikan Shikamaru ke dalam tasnya. "Akan segera kubaca." Ia kemudian menoleh pada Tenten yang duduk dengan wajah kebingungan. "Aku sudah mengatakan pada Yugao kalau kau mendampingiku menemui rekanan hari ini. Pulanglah dulu, lalu temui rekanan yang kukatakan padamu. Aku akan mengirimkan alamat dimana kau harus menemuinya. Shikamaru akan menemanimu seharian ini. Segera hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu."

"I-iya, Pak." Tenten menjawab dengan anggukan cepat.

"Cih, kau jauh lebih berbahaya daripada apapun di luar sana." Dengus Shikamaru saat Neji sudah turun dan menutup pintunya. Tenten menghadiahinya satu cubitan di lengan karena itu, "ada apa denganmu? Sakit, tahu." Ia kembali memasang ekspresi malasnya sembari mengemudi. "Tadinya aku ingin menginterogasimu, bagaimana bisa kau berada di apartemen seorang Hyuuga Neji semalaman?" Shikamaru bicara lagi. "Tapi melihat kondisimu, aku lega karena aku tak harus memukuli orang sepagi ini."

"Cih," Tenten mengkerutkan kening pada kalimat Shikamaru. Meskipun ia paham kalau sahabatnya itu mencemaskannya, ia merasa hal itu terlalu berlebihan. Hyuuga Neji tak akan melirik dua kali ke arahnya. Dan fakta itu membuat ada cengkeraman besar yang menyesakkan dadanya.

* * *

Kaki yang diselonjorkan di atas meja, tangan yang terlipat di belakang kepala dengan lantunan musik klasik. Nara Shikamaru serasa berada di kamar paling mahal di hotel bintang lima, padahal pada kenyataannya, dia berada di ruangan kerja Neji dan Tenten, menunggu pemilik ruangan kembali dari pertemuan mereka masing-masing. Ia tadinya menurunkan Tenten di salah satu kantor mitra kerja perusahaan mereka, dan Tenten menyuruhnya untuk ke kantor karena mungkin saja Neji membutuhkannya.

"_Comfortable much_, huh?" Suara berat Neji membuat Shikamaru membuka sebelah matanya.

Ia mengangguk pelan menjawab, "nyaman, untuk ruangan sekecil ini." Ia melirik ke arah Neji dari sudut matanya. "Dan dengan ruangan kecil seperti ini, aku harap kau tempat dan tidak melakukan hal yang mengganggu _personal space_ Tenten." Intonasinya pelan namun tegas.

Satu alis Neji terangkat mendengar deklarasi partner kerjanya itu. "Oh, soal itu," ia menyeringai kecil sebelum melanjutkan, "apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau kubilang aku serius padanya?"

Shikamaru tergelak, "serius? Hyuuga Neji serius akan seorang perempuan? Kau pandai melucu ya sekarang." Ucapan Shikamaru diikuti pandangan tak percaya, ia berdiri tegak dan berjalan ke arah kursi kerja Tenten. "Lakukan apapun yang kau mau. Tapi, sakiti Tenten dan aku akan membuatmu melupakan mimpimu untuk bisa mandiri tanpa campur tangan keluarga Hyuuga."

Rahang Neji mengeras, Shikamaru tahu semuanya dan sekarang dia memanfaatkan itu. Menyakiti Tenten? Rahangnya seakan mengatup rapat, ia sudah melakukannya, meski sekretarisnya itu belum tahu. Gadis itu amat percaya padanya dan seakan menganggapnya pahlawan atau semacamnya. Ia tidak berani membayangkan apa yang akan dikatakan Tenten jika ia mengetahui hal-hal yang pernah dilakukan Neji dalam menuntaskan pekerjaannya. Tanpa alasan, ia ingin jujur dan membuka semua kebusukannya di depan gadis bermata cokelat itu. Namun ia merasa belum siap kalau-kalau pada akhirnya gadis itu menjauh dan menghilang dari hidupnya.

"Hyuuga?" Panggil Shikamaru ketika tak ada respon yang keluar dari mulut Neji. Ia menoleh ke arah sahabat –ya, mereka bisa dikatakan memiliki hubungan layaknya sahabat, saling menutupi aib masing-masing- nya.

"Aku mengerti," jawab Neji pelan pada akhirnya. Tak ada gunanya meyakinkan Shikamaru dengan kata-kata. Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya terkenal sebagai pedang bermata dua, jadi tak mungkin ia menggunakan itu untuk meyakinkan Shikamaru. Karena lelaki itu tidak akan percaya.

Deringan ponselnya mengalihkan perhatian Neji, ia menoleh sejenak ke satu notifikasi disana.

_Temui aku di kafe kemarin, ada yang akan kuperlihatkan padamu. Dan aku tahu pasti, ini akan menarik minatmu._

Begitu bunyi pesan yang terbuka. Sesaat kemudian, pesan lain menyusul.

_Atau kau lebih suka kalau sekretaris mungilmu itu melihat kelakuan kotormu beberapa waktu yang lalu?_

Ia meremas alat komunikasi itu, berharap nama pengirim pesan itu berubah atau bahkan menghilang sama sekali. Ia tidak ingin lagi berhubungan dengan perempuan itu, tapi ancaman itu. Peduli setan dengan reputasinya, ia justru khawatir jika semuanya terbongkar, hubungannya dengan Tenten akan memburuk.

Shikamaru yang sedari tadi membolak-balik kertas yang ditemukannya di meja Tenten tiba-tiba berseru, "Oh Neji, aku lupa memberi tahumu. Aku baru saja menemukannnya. Kau tahu, desainer utama kalian, Sai. Dia putra bungsu pemilik R-Couture."

.

.

.

.

xoxo Bersambung xoxo

* * *

Hi, Hello, Anyeong.

*ditabok*

Akhirnya saya balik mengantar sambungan fic gaje ini lagi.

Terima kasih sudah membaca, terima kasih juga untuk reviewnya di chapter sebelumnya.

Dan,

maaf kalau saya update-nya kelamaan dan hasilnya tidak seperti dugaan kalian.

See ya in the next chapter. xoxo


End file.
